50 Sheet of Paper Diary
by Pink Uchiha
Summary: Perasaannya yang sejak dulu tersimpan di sebuah buku diary, akhirnya terbuka kembali dan membawa Sasuke ke dalam penyesalan. Bahkan dia tetap mencintai Sasuke sampai batasnya.../drabble tiap chapter/ Dont' like dont like/ sheet 34
1. Prologue

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*50 Sheet of Paper Diary*

*By Pink Uchiha*

.

Prologue

.

.

Semburat orange membentang bak selendang sutra tipis di ujung cakrawala. Kau yang tak pernah jenuh menerawang kepada sang langit senja. Tubuhmu yang semampai tegap itu bersandar lelah pada kursi kayu yang teronggok sejak dulu di teras balkon lantai dua rumahmu. Rambut hitam kebiruanmu berkibar, laksana sayap-sayap mungil yang berayun kala sang angin mengepakkan anak-anak surai hitammu.

Sepasang manik bagai elangmu menerawang, entah apa yang sekarang tengah kau geluti dalam pikiranmu. Bahkan siapapun tak mampu menebak dan mengira, kala setetes liquid bening lolos dari pelupuk matamu. Tak pernah terpikir oleh siapapun bahkan apapun bahwa tangismu kan pecah di sini, di sore ini.

Kau tiba-tiba beranjak, melangkah berat dengan tapak demi tapak langkah yang selalu di ikuti bayang-bayang gelap sisi tubuhmu yang tak tersinar sisi mentari redup. Kau langkahkan kakimu menuju sebuah rak usang yan tronggok di sudut ruangan gelap kamarmu. Entah sudah berapa tahun sisi itu tak pernah lagi kau jamah.

Kau menarik sebuah buku yang terselip di antara buku-buku usang yang lain. Sedikit berdebu, sedikit tiupan angin kau berikan dan debu-debu tipis itu mulai terbang. Kau usap pelan buku tebal bersampul siulet-siulet bunga-bunga sakura itu.

Kau kemudian membawa buku itu ke atas ranjang usang milikmu yang seketika berderit ketika kau pijak. Kau kembali menerawang kepada jendela yang menampakkan semburat orange tak berdosa. Dengan sedikit cekatan kau raih sebatang lilin sisa yang sejak kemarin teronggok kosong di kolong meja. Sedikit api kau sulut hingga lilin itu benerang oleh sinar kemerah-merahan. Kau tatapi buku itu dengan sejuta raut pedih yang terus tergambar.

Menit demi menit kau habiskan hanya dalam pikirmu yang terbang melayang entah kemana, tak tentu arah. Dan kau kembali ingat bertahun-tahun yang lalu, yang seketika cair bening kembali lolos dari pelupukmu. Tanpa tangis, tanpa suara, kau kembali tenggelam dalam sedihmu yang tak pernah berakhir.

Kau selalu mengakui kau lelah, tentang seluruh beban jiwa yang perlahan-lahan mulai mengerogoti dirimu. Beban jiwa yang kini menimpamu sejak kau torehkan luka kepadanya…

"_Aku Haruno Sakura, senang mengenalmu Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Apakah Sasuke-kun pernah, um… menyukai seseorang?"_

"_Aku tahu kau selalu melihat Hinata dari jauh Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Selamat ya Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Kenapa kau tak mau menyadari perasaanku, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Aku hanya merasa kita semakin jauh lho, padahal kau kan juga sahabatku!"_

"_Lama tidak bertemu ya? bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"_Ternyata Sasuke-kun benar-benar bersama dengan Hinata ya?"_

"_Hihi… sejak dulu aku suka Sasuke-kun lho!"_

"_Mungkin ini yang terakhir… tapi arigatou gozaimasu. Sasuke-kun! Besok benar-benar yang terakhir deh, aku janji ini benar-benar yang terakhir."_

"_Bye-bye Sasuke-kun!"_

Sekali lagi liquid bening kembali meluncur dari iris hitammu. Kau benar-benar tenggelam dalam tangismu. Kemudian entah yang sudah ke berapa kali sejak kau taruh buku itu selama bertahun-tahun di rak dan tak pernah kau sentuh lagi sejak kau pertama kali membukanya. Kini kau beranikan kembali tuk membukanya seolah membuka luka lama.

Bagaimanapun kau harus siap akan semua rasa sesal yang kan segera hinggap dalam sedihmu. Ini semua memang salahmu, andai saja kau sadar sejak awal. Semua tak pernah terlambat, bahwa pemilik buku bersampul sakura itu tak pernah lelah untuk menunggumu. Bahkan sampai saat terakhir sampai kau dan dia benar-benar terpisah oleh garis takdir.

Kau mencoba teguh dan tegar, mulai kau buka dan resapi ulang tiap kenangan yang selalu kau ingat di luar kepala sejak pertama kau baca buku dalam genggamanmu itu…

.

.

.

End...

.

Ah, publish fic lagi… mungkin fic ini bisa di sebut drabble. Tiap chapter bisa singkat banget lho, tergantung gimana isinya.

Mulai chapter 1 sampai akhir isinya full Sakura pov, karena sesuai yang di awal prolog ini, di sini sebenarnya sakura pov semua karena itu isinya buku diary-nya Sakura.


	2. The First Meet

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*50 Sheet of Paper Diary*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Sheet 1 : The First Meet*

.

.

.

_Tuesday, 28 April 200X*_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hallo, namaku Haruno Sakura! well, bodoh sekali aku tiba-tiba memperkenalkan diri di sini. Buku ini kan buku diary-ku jadi siapapun tahu siapa pemilik buku ini! well, ini buku yang entah ke berapa kali kugoreskan tinta. _

_Yah, sudahlah, pertama-tama aku senang sekali. Siang tadi di sekolah ada murid baru, dia laki-laki, namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Ya Tuhan, dia ganteng sekali! Mirip sekali dengan Minato sensei guru bahasa Jepang di sekolah. Hahaha, kalo Minato sensei sih bukan tipeku, beliau memang ganteng sih tapi kan beliau bapaknya si duren berjalan itu! Kalau aku suka Minato sensei bisa-bisa terjadi cinta terlarang dong! Hehehe…_

_Uchiha Sasuke itu mempunyai tatapan yang tajam seperti elang, ketika aku menatap matanya yang hitam jelaga itu kok tiba-tiba aku merasakan getaran-getaran yang aneh di dadaku ya? ada apa denganku?_

_Tadi Sasuke memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat sekali. Dia cuma menyebutkan nama,_

"_Namaku Uchiha Sasuke!"_

_Walau berbicara singkat seperti itu, anak-anak perempuan tiba-tiba histeris sendiri. aku jadi geli sendiri, kelihatannya lucu. Sasuke lalu memilih tempat duduk. Semua mata terpesona padanya, tak terkecuali aku yang sejak tadi entah kenapa terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip sekalipun._

_Ah, rasanya kok pipiku tiba-tiba panas? Apakah aku demam?_

_Dear Diary, yang membuatku sangat senang bukan kepalang itu tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik kursi yang ada si sampingku. KYAAA! Dia duduk di sebelahku, dia memilih duduk di sebelahku!_

_Tak berselang lama tiba-tiba Asuma sensei mengetuk papan tulis pertanda pelajaran akan berlanjut. UUH! Aku jadi tidak sempat berkenalan dengan Sasuke kan! ketika aku meliriknya tadi, Sasuke tampak serius dengan buku kosong di tangannya dan dengan cekatan pula catatan yang ada di papan tulis telah tersalin sempurna di bukunya. Ya ampun, aku benar-benar kagum dengannya. Memang hal yang sangat sepele macam menyalin catatan, tapi entah kenapa sejak tadi aku tak bisa beralih untuk tak menatapnya._

_Sasuke sungguh keren, rambutnya bewarna biru donker dengan style raven-ketika kuperhatikan lebih teliti ternyata seperti ekor ayam jangan yang mencuat-cuat itu, aku sampai terbahak membayangkannya- bibirnya yang tipis, ups kok aku memperhatikan bibirnya itu sih? Tapi jujur deh, bibirnya seksi! Jadi pengen nyium deh, hehehe…_

_Dear Diary, baru saja bel istirahat tiba-tiba bangku Sasuke langsung penuh lho! Dan akhirnya aku terpaksa menyingkir daripada jatuh pas di dorong-dorong. Ino Cs memang kalo sama laki-laki ganteng pada bringas! Hii kok kalo bayangin jadi takut ya…_

_Yang membuat aku senang banget itu pas setelah bel masuk. Sasuke tiba-tiba menatapku dengan sejuta rasa, hahaha… lebay ah lebay banget! Tapi beneran lho! Tadi Sasuke terus lirik-lirik dan tiba-tiba nowel pipiku pas aku sedang melamunkan dia._

"_Siapa namamu?" _

_Begitulah pertanyaan singkat dari Sasuke yang menurutku sangat mempesona. Tadi tiba-tiba pipiku rasanya panas. Sambil kikuk aku menatap Sasuke,_

"_Namaku Haruno Sakura… Uchiha…-san?"_

_Dan tiba-tiba Sasuke bilang, "Sasuke…"_

_Tentu saja aku langsung bingung lho. Dan seolah mengerti Sasuke mengulangnya lagi,_

"_panggil saja aku Sasuke!"_

_Dan seketika aku seperti terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Ini benar-benar pertama kalinya seorang lelaki ganteng macam Sasuke ingin aku memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya! Padahal kalau teman-teman saja masih memanggil Sasuke dengan Uchiha-san. Tapi Sasuke ingin aku memanggilnya dengan Sasuke bukan Uchiha-san, apakah ini artinya Sasuke ingin akrab denganku?_

_Ah, aku tak tahu, tapi, aku senang bisa akrab dengannya…_

_Aku berharap semoga aku bisa makin akrab dengan Sasuke…_

_._

_._

Keterangan :

X* = keterangan tahun yang terserah untuk readers.

Thanks untuk yang udah review di prolog :

Ucucubi : makasih, ini udah termasuk kilat kan? tapi bener lho, ga bisa janji update kilat.

**Sasa-hime : **iya, ini udah update. Tapi masih catatan pas pertemuan awal sasusaku.

**Kuromi no Sora : **hai, salam kenal ya! saya fans seluruh ficmu lho. :D

Semua saya suka, khususnya 'Bisikkan Aku', kapan update lagi nih? Hehehe… oke-oke abaikan bacotan tidak penting saya.

Ini belum complete, tiap chapter nantinya berisi catatan diary sakura dari awal sampai akhir. :D

**Skyesphantom : **yap benar, semua dari diary Sakura, makanya isinya full sakura pov. ;D

Thanks minna~


	3. Our Moment Together

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*50 Sheet of Paper Diary*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Sheet 2: The First Moment Together*

.

.

_Monday, 5 Mei 200X_

_Dear diary…_

_Sudah 1 Minggu Sasuke menjadi murid baru di Konoha High School, kebetulan sekali karena kami sebangku Sasuke jadi selalu 1 kelompok denganku. Aku senang sekali, tadi siang Sasuke mengajakku ke rumahnya untuk mengerjakan tugas dan belajar bareng._

_Bibi Mikoto, ibunya Sasuke sangat baik hati, beliau tampak sangat senang ketika aku datang ke rumah Sasuke. Sampai-sampai ibunya Sasuke mengira Sasuke mengajak pacarnya ke rumah, walau Sasuke membantah dan bersikeras mengatakan bahwa aku hanya temannya tapi aku senang sekali. Aku ingin tertawa tadi ketika melihat Sasuke memerah sekaligus kesal karena di tengah-tengah kegiatan kami mengerjakan tugas tiba-tiba Kakaknya Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi datang dan menganggu kami._

_Hihihi… kakak Sasuke ternyata sangat lucu. Dia sangat ramah dan jahil, berbeda terbalik dengan Sasuke yang selalu serius. Yang lucu tadi itu waktu Kak Itachi dan Sasuke berdebat hanya karena Kak Itachi terus memanggil Sasuke dengan 'Sasu-chan' atau kadang 'Saskey-chan' apalagi Kak Itachi malah memaksaku memangil Sasuke dengan Saskey-koi. Ah seketika aku jadi malu dan wajahku memerah, akhirnya Kak Itachi malah menertawakanku dan Sasuke, dia juga tak berhenti terus menggoda dan menganggu kami. Hasilnya kami jadi tidak jadi mengerjakan tugas kelompok._

_Aku senang, padahal kami baru 1 Minggu berkenalan tapi, Sasuke seperti tidak risih ketika bersamaku. Sasuke tidak pernah menatapku tajam ataupun berbicara ketus padaku, ia selalu berkata dengan lembut walau nadanya selalu datar. _

_Di sekolah, Sasuke selalu memiliki banyak fansgirl, kadang mereka selalu mengerombol di bangku Sasuke dan otomatis aku harus menyingkir dan mengungsi di bangku Naruto si berisik pembuat onar di kelas. Walau berisik, Naruto itu baik dan sangat setia kawan. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke dan Naruto entah kenapa selalu bertengkar dan beradu mulut, mereka bahkan memiliki panggilan sayang masing-masing, Sasuke selalu memanggil Naruto dengan 'Dobe', 'Baka', atau 'Duren'-Sasuke bilang rambut Naruto seperti duren berjalan-_

_Naruto tak jauh berbeda, bahkan untuk panggilan sayangnya kepada Sasuke biasanya ia memanggil Sasuke dengan 'Teme', 'SasU-K-E-chan'-dengan penekanan di setip kata u, k, dan e-nya-, tak lupa kadang memanggilnya dengan ayam. Dan akhirnya salah satu pihak tidak terima dan mereka kembali bertengkar heboh. Baru kutahu kalau mereka adalah teman lama, tak heran sejak pertama Sasuke datang mereka sudah beradu mulut hanya karena masalah sepele, berebut pensil._

_Mulai tadi pagi, Sasuke tiba-tiba membawa motor pribadi. Sebuah motor besar berwarna hitam metalik, ia ngotot ingin mengantarku pulang. Ia bilang kami harus cepat-cepat sampai rumah sebelum para fansnya datang. Dan akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa aku naik ke atas sepeda motor Sasuke. Ia memboncengku dan mengantarku pulang, di tengah jalan walau ramai sekalipun, Sasuke ternyata mempunyai hobi yang sangat gila menurutku, ia suka ngebut._

_Karena itu aku selalu menjerit ketakutan dan tanpa sadar memeluk pinggang Sasuke dengan erat. Dan Sasuke selalu memperotes setiap tubuhku tanpa sadar menabrak punggungnya. Aku ketakutan sekali! _

_Dear Diary, rasanya aku jadi malu sendiri ketika mengingat kejadian di sela-sela waktu Sasuke mengantarku pulang dengan motornya yang besar itu. Kejadian itu terjadi saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mengerem mendadak dan kembali menancap gas dengan kencang…_

"_SAKURA MUNDUR SEDIKIT!"Sasuke berteriak-teriak di sela-sela kencangnya laju motor, aku yang tak mengerti menatapnya bingung dan berteriak balik,_

"_APA?!"_

_Sasuke sepertinya kesal dan kembali berteriak-teriak tak jelas karena kencangnya angin yang bertiup, dan aku kembali menatapnya bingung. Sasuke akhirnya menghentikan motornya dipinggir jalan dan membuka kaca helmnya lalu berkata,_

"_DADAmu yang besar dan empuk itu selalu menabrak punggungku Sakura, aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi!" teriak Sasuke tanpa dosa. Seketika itu juga aku kaget sekali dan secara refleks tanganku terangkat lalu menimpuk kepala Sasuke sekuat tenaga._

"_DASAR MESUM!" _

_Aku meneriaki Sasuke, bisa-bisanya dia berkata tanpa dosa seperti itu._

_Setelah itu Sasuke diam saja dan mengantarku sampai rumah. Bahkan saat aku turunpun ia masih sempat-sempatnya bilang,_

"_Besok jangan lupa pakai jaket!"_

_Kyaaa! Rasanya ingin kutinju saja wajah Sasuke. Dia benar-benar…! Ah, sudah lah wajahku jadi memerah sekarang._

_Dear Diary, tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke ternyata juga... MESUMM!_

_Huff… semoga besok Sasuke tidak membahas lagi. Aku jadi malu~ _

_._

_._

Hehehe… silakan timpuk saya. ga' tahu kenapa pengen banget nambahin scene betapa blak-blakannya Sasu kalo ngomong.

Saya update fic ini mungkin seminggu sekali. Tapi tetep buat tiap chap isinya Cuma 500-an words, kalau buat chapternya sesuai sama judulnya. Jadi reader bisa nebak sendiri tamatnya di chap berapa.

Thanks buat pereview di chap 1:

**Taintedlris :**hahaha… chap awal itu memang cerita di masa depannya lho. Kamu pasti bisa nebak apa yang terjadi sama Sakura. tapi memang fic ini akhirannya sad ending.

**Hikaru No Yukita :** hehe… memang gitu, soalnya chap 1 kan prolognya. terus kalau chap 2 baru mulai isi diary-nya Sakura. di awal-awal memang masih terkesan santai, friendly, dan adem ayem aja. Tapi nanti perlahan konflik-nya mulai muncul kok. Chap-chap awal ini Sakura masih anak-anak, umurnya sekitar 15-an lah.

**Sasa-hime : **hihi, iya, ini udah update. Saya usahain updatenya seminggu sekali.

**Fiyui-chan :**haha, sebenarnya mau buat kejutan. Tapi, saya kasih sedikit bocoran deh.

Kalo update kilat saya ga' bisa janji, tapi insyaallah saya update seminggu sekali. Oh ya, fic ini kira-kira tamat di chapter-ehem**50**ehem-

Hehehe…

**Kithara Blue Beauty : **singkat soalnya ini isinya dari sudut pandang buku diary Sakura. kalo panjang-panjang nanti jadi narasi dong. XP hehehe

**Ritard. :** hehe, makasih udah nyempetin baca. Di sheet 1, soalnya masih awal jadi masih perkenalan gitu. Di sini Sakura memang masih awal-awal belum ada rasa sama Sasuke. Jadi ya isinya masih terkesan santai, tapi nanti mendekati klimaks isinya mulai kerasa berat kok.

**Skyesphantom : **saya usahain update-nya seminggu sekali kok. Jadi tenang aja! ;)

Thanks all~


	4. Now We Best Friend

*Naruto*Masashi Kishimoto*

*50 Sheet of Paper Diary*

*By Pink Uchiha*

.

*Sheet 3 : Now, We are Best Friend*

.

.

_Thursday, 12 April 200X_

_Dear Diary, _

_Hari ini aku bahagia sekali, sejak akhir-akhir ini aku tak lagi kesepian. Uchiha Sasuke, anak baru sekaligus pasangan sebangkuku itu selalu menemaniku. Walau jujur saja kadangkala aku sangat risih ketika fans-fans Sasuke menyerbu ke kelas. Aku pasti harus kembali mengungsi untuk menghindari kebringasan fangirls Sasuke itu._

_Tapi, aku tetap senang. Sasuke dan aku sekarang benar-benar akrab. Sasuke selalu memulai pembicaraan terlebih dulu. Ia tak pernah bosan bertanya ini itu: seperti apa keindahan alam di Konoha? Apa yang ku sukai dari Konoha High? Dan yang paling membuatku senang ketika kemarin Sasuke bertanya padaku…. Maukah aku menjadi sahabatnya?_

"_Kita sekarang sahabat oke!" Sasuke mengatakan pernyataan itu dengan senyum yang seketika meluluhkan hatiku. Dan yang paling membuatku bingung, kenapa jantungku lagi-lagi berdebar-debar?_

_Jangan-jangan ini…_

_Tidak mungkin kan? aku…_

_Menyukai Sasuke…?_

_Dear Diary, sekarang aku galau~ di sisi lain sepertinya aku merasakan rasa yang lain kepada Sasuke. Tapi sekarang kami bersahabat, aku tak mau menodai persahabatan ini. aku pernah mendengar kalau rasa cinta kadangkala bisa mengancurkan persahabatan. Aku tak mau persahabatanku dengan Sasuke retak. Hubungan kami baru saja seumur jagung…_

_Sasuke selalu membantuku dalam segala hal, ia membantuku mengerjakan PR, melindungiku sampai kapanpun dan menemaniku di saat seperti apapun. Sasuke bahkan tak segan untuk mengantar jemputku._

_Dan… dalam waktu sekejap beberapa desas-desus tak mengenakkan menyebar ke sekolah. Fans-fans Sasuke mulai bergerak dan aku mulai menjadi korban. Padahal baru kemarin aku dan Sasuke resmi menjadi sahabat, tapi sepasukan fans-nya sudah bersiaga._

_Dear diary, Sasuke mulai sepulang sekolah tadi memutuskan untuk selalu menjagaku. Ia khawatir fans-fans-nya akan mengganguku atau yang paling parah melabrakku. Memang sejak pagi tadi sejak aku menginjakkan kaki di halaman Konoha High rasanya berpuluh-puluh pasang mata menatapku dengan aura yang tak mengenakkan…_

_Jujur aku juga sedikit khawatir, aku tak takut. Tapi aku tak ingin mendapat musuh di sekolah…_

_Dear Diary, di sisi lain aku bahagia bisa menjadi sahabat Sasuke. Tapi di sisi lain aku takut kalau rasa berdebar yang kurasakan ini benar-benar rasa cinta. Aku benar-benar tak siap mencintai sahabatku sendiri… _

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Kuharap liburan musim panas benar-benar segera datang. Agar aku bisa memikirkan baik-baik dan mempersiapkan semua kemungkinan terburuk._

_Tapi, jika memang aku mencintai Sasuke, sepertinya tidak buruk juga. Setahuku Sasuke tak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ada gadis yang ia sukai. Sasuke selalu bersikap cuek bahkan kadang sedikit kasar kepada siapa saja. Sasuke berkepribadian tertutup._

_Lalu, kenapa ia tak sungkan mendekatiku dan mengajakku berbicara, Sasuke juga tidak pernah menolak saat memberiku bantuan. Ia seolah-olah senang melakukannya, bahkan Sasuke memutuskan kami menjadi sahabat._

_Dear Diary,_

_Kau tahu? apa alasan Sasuke ketika kutanyakan kenapa ia mau berteman denganku? Sasuke bilang,_

"_-Aku tahu kau kuat, tapi, kau terlihat rapuh. Karena itu… aku ingin melindungimu!"_

_Yap, sejenak aku terus memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke. Apakah dia menyukaiku? Apakah akan selamanya ia menjagaku dan akan selalu di sisiku? Aku tak tahu, tapi semoga hingga akhir nanti Sasuke dan aku tetap seperti ini._

_Semoga selamanya aku dan Sasuke akan terus bersama, dalam keadaan apapun…_

_._

_._

Ha-hai, saya update kilat gara-gara minggu depan jadwal full banget.

Thanks buat pereview di sheet 2 :

**Dwi uchiha** : gomen, ga bisa panjang-panjang. Ketentuannya memang udah segitu, Cuma 500-1000 an words.

Ucucubi : hehe… sebenarnya dari prolognya aja pasti udah bisa ketebak lho kalo sad ending. :D

**iSakuraHaruno1 **: pendek soalnya ini isinya buku diary Sakura. walau pendek, nanti chapternya banyak kok. ;)

hehe… kalo dada Sakura-ups-digebukin Saku… anggap aja di sini bodinya Sakura tu proporsional, yah, gitu aja deh. Yang saya tahu walau di seri Shipuuden pun, Saku juga ga' rata-rata amat. Paling enggak pas lah sama bodinya-penjelasan ga jelas-

**Kithara Blue Beauty** : hehe, saya kadang suka banget iseng kalo Sasu diem-diem mesum-saya tahu itu ga' mungkin banget- tapi yang namanya fiksi apapun bisa terjadi. Saya paling kilat seminggu sekali lho, soalnya ga' punya internet di rumah, jadi mesti lari ke warnet dulu.

**Sasa-hime** : hehe… saya juga sih. Sayang saya ga' bisa gambar bagus-saya memang bisa gambar tapi kalo saya angkat tangan banget soal wajah cowok sama latar tempat- biasanya saya Cuma gambar cewek-ga penting banget-

**Kuromi no Sora** : hehe… saya juga suka banget Sasu yang sifatnya gitu. Diem-diem menghanyutkan. XD

**Skyesphantom** : haha iya tuh! Diem-diam ternayata mesum-saya paling suka Sasu yang kaya' gitu- ah, jadi inget doujinshi SasuSaku karya Mitona. XD

Matur thankyu semua… muah-muah-muah!

-reader pada kabur-


	5. Sasuke and Sakura doll

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*50 Sheet of Paper Diary*

*By Pink Uchiha*

.

*Sheet 4 : Sakura & Sasuke's Doll*

.

.

_Saturday, 14 April 200X_

_Dear Diary,_

_Karena sekarang weekend, tiba-tiba Sasori senpai, kakak kelasku tiba-tiba mengajakku untuk menemaninya membeli perlengkapan musik sekolah. Ya beberapa hari lagi akan di adakan HUT Konoha High, dan aku sebagai salah satu anggota OSIS kini harus sibuk menjadi panitia dan mengurus gono-gini._

_Dan jadilah siang ini selama di sekolah aku sibuk terus sampai-sampai tak sempat beristirahat. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke, hari ini tumben dia tidak masuk. Walau aku sudah mengirimkan pesan singkat tapi oleh Sasuke belum dib alas sampai sekarang._

_Dear Diary, aku jadi khawatir sama Sasuke. Apakah ia sakit? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?_

_Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk menjenguk Sasuke sepulang sekolah nanti. Tentu saja setelah aku menemani Sasori-senpai membeli perlengkapan untuk musik sekolah. HUT kali ini mengambil tema 'Summer Music Festival', karena itu para anggota OSIS berkewajiban melengkapi alat-alat musik yang belum tersedia di sekolah._

_Hahaha… aku jadi ingin bercerita waktu aku dan Sasori-senpai membeli alat musik. Sasori-senpai adalah pemuda yang baik dan lembut, wajahnya seperti bayi, halus dan tembem membuat siapapun gemas melihatnya. Kadangkala ia terlihat imut ketika bercanda dan melucu, yang paling menarik Sasori-senpai memiliki pengetahuan yang luas soal kesenian boneka. _

_Aku benar-benar tak percaya ketika Sasori-senpai menunjukkan foto sebuah boneka mungil seukuran Barbie dengan kimono merah yang panjang. Rambut boneka itu berwarna putih._

"_Ini proyek yang sedang kubuat sekarang, sebenarnya boneka ini belum selesai lho!" begitula kata Sasori-senpai saat aku menatapnya dengan binar-binar kekaguman._

"_Bagus sekali senpai, kapan-kapan buatkan aku boneka ya?!" tiba-tiba aku menyeletuk. Aku tadi melihat Sasori-senpai terkekeh. Ia mengacak-acak rambutku._

"_Hehehe… kalau begitu aku berikan boneka yang ada di foto ini deh. Sebenarnya boneka ini belum selesai lho, soalnya aku masih bingung soal warna rambut seperti apa yang cocok untuknya. Karena itu rambutnya masih berwarna putih karena belum kuwarna." Sasori-senpai mengaruk-ngaruk rambutnya. "Tapi sepertinya aku sudah tahu warna apa yang cocok untuk rambutnya!"_

_Aku hanya menatap Sasori-senpai bingung. Tapi Sasori-senpai buru-buru menarikku menuju sebuah toko musik dan segera menyibukkan diri memilih-milih apa saja alat musik yang kami butuhkan._

_Dear diary, sepulang dari mencari alat musik Sasori-senpai tiba-tiba mengajakku ke rumahnya. Ya Tuhan, aku sedikit was-was, ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke rumah laki-laki selain rumah Sasuke. Dan tadi Sasori-senpai tertawa kecil dan meyakinkanku kalau dia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Sasori-senpai mengajakku ke ruang kerjanya. Di sana terdapat banyak sekali boneka dan peralatan menjahit._

_Lalu, Sasori-senpai mengambil sebuah boneka dari dalam sebuah lemari. Boneka itu, boneka yang mirip seperti di foto tadi._

_Sasori-senpai tiba-tiba menghilang di balik pintu dan meninggalkanku sendirian di ruanga yang penuh boneka itu. Aku tertarik melihat-lihat._

_Aku tertarik pada satu boneka yang terpajang kaku di dalam sebuah kotak kaca. Ukuran boneka itu tak jauh berbeda seperti boneka Barbie, tapi boneka ini jika di perhatikan berpostur seperti laki-laki. Yang membuatku tertarik, adalah model rambutnya yang hitam kebiruan dan mencuat-cuat itu, mengingatkanku pada seseorang._

"_Kau tertarik dengan boneka itu?" Sasori-senpai tiba-tiba datang dari belakangku dan membuatku kaget sekali. Sasori senpai tiba-tiba membuka kotak kaca itu dan mengambil boneka tadi. "Yang ini tidak jauh beda dengan boneka perempuan yang tadi, tapi ini versi laki-lakinya."_

"_tapi, kenapa Sasori senpai membuat model rambutnya mencuat-cuat begitu?" aku benar-benar penasaran._

"_Aku sendiri tak tahu, tapi aku tiba-tiba ingin sekali menatanya dengan model emo." Sasori-senpai lalu menyerahkan sebuah kotak. "Ini boneka yang tadi, untukmu saja. Dan boneka emo ini sekalian untukmu."_

_Aku tak tahu harus menampilkan ekspresi apa… hanya ucapan terima kasih yang mampu terucap. Tapi sungguh, aku sangat senang dengan boneka ini… _

_Aku akan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke._

_Dear diary,_

_Sasuke tadi menatapku heran mengetahui aku datang ke rumahnya. Apalagi ketika melihat dua buah kotak yang salah satunya langsung kuserahkan padanya._

"_Apa ini?" Sasuke bertanya dengan raut heran. Aku hanya terkikik tentu saja, ia pasti akan kebingungan mendapatkan buah tangan berupa boneka._

"_Barbie?" Sasuke memekik kaget dengan suara pelan tentunya, ia menatapku heran bukan main. Hihihi… lucu sekali mimikmu itu Sasu-chan…_

"_Sasori-senpai tadi memberikannya padaku." Kataku. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dan mengangkat like-barbie-doll itu, "boneka… berambut merah muda? Seperti dirimu?"_

_Aku mengangguk dan mengeluarkan boneka yang lain. "lihat, aku juga punya yang mirip denganmu!" pamerku. Iris Sasuke mengerjab, ia meraih boneka emo itu dengan mata berbinar,_

"_Kawaii…!" _

_Aku benar-benar harus menahan tawaku melihat mimic lucu Sasuke yang sangat langka. Ya Tuhan, dia sungguh cute dengan ekspresi berbinar dan kata 'kawai' yang baru saja ia ucapkan itu…_

"_Benar-benar mirip denganku! Rambut emonya bagus juga!" puji Sasuke. "Aku baru tahu kalau Sasori-senpai bisa membuat boneka!"_

_Aku hanya tersenyum geli, tiba-tiba Sasuke menatapku dengan mata menyipit. Dear Diary, aku benar-benar kaget dan kebingungan. Apakah aku membuat kesalahan?_

"_Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa jalan dengan Sasori-senpai?!" introgasi Sasuke posesif. Aku menatap Sasuke bosan. Selalu begini, curigaan…_

"_Aku membeli peralatan musik untuk HUT sekolah nanti dengan Sasori-senpai."_

"_Oh…" _

_Tuhan, kalau boleh ingin sekali kujitak sahabatku tersayang ini! kadang Sasuke benar-benar bisa menjadi sosok yang sanga menyebalkan sedunia…_

_Dear Diary,_

"_Boneka pinky ini buatku saja, kau bawa saja yang satunya!" aku benar-benar bingung ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk membawa boneka Barbie-like yang mirip aku itu. Tapi selanjutnya aku sangat lega ketika dia bilang, _

"_Anggap saja boneka yang aku bawa dan yang kau bawa itu sebagai tanda hubungan kita!" katanya santai._

_Hubungan apaan coba? Pacaran? Tidak-tidak-tidak!_

_Um… sahabat mungkin…?_

_._

_._

Thanks untuk pereview di sheet 3 :

**iSakuraHaruno1 **: hehe… updatenya mungkin paling cepat 1 minggu sekali. Gomen, tapi jadwal saya padat banget sekarang.

Tentang perasaan Sasu itu masih misteri, tapi Sasu sayang banget kok sama Sakura. bagian yang ini terinspirasi sama temen saya lho, ada temen saya yang bersahabat gitu, cewek sama cowok. Lengket banget ke mana-mana kaya' prangko tapi pas di tanyain mereka pacaran ato enggak mereka mesti mengelak. Tapi ujung-ujungnya pacaran juga sih… hehe XP

**Sasa-hime** : iya, semangat juga ya Sis~ XD

**Kithara Blue Beauty** : haha… saya jadi bingung sendiri nih. Maksudnya udah kamu rasa gimana? :D

But, thanks okey?

**Skyesphantom** : iya, ini update. Saya akhir-akhir ini suka banget fic SasuSaku yang mereka dua bersahabat tapi Sasu perhatian banget ma Saku. XD

Thanks minna-san…

Oh ya, menurut reader lebih baik ini dari mulai sheet 5-10 nanti kedekatan SasuSaku dulu atau langsung mulai masuk awal-awal konflik. Well, reader pasti bisa menebak alur fic ini.

Saya kasih sedikit spoiler, konflik di mulai dengan kedatangan anak baru di sekolahnya Sasuke dan Sakura-yah, anak baru itu pasti reader bisa menebak- dan sejak saat itu, Sakura menyadari Sasuke mulai berubah…

Fic ini akhirnya sad ending. XD

Bye-bye…


	6. You Want I Call You Sasuke-kun

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*50 Sheet of Paper Diary*

*By Pink Uchiha*

.

Sheet 5 : You Want I call You 'Sasuke-kun-kun'!

.

_Friday, 20 April 200X_

_Dear Diary,_

_Aku sangat bahagia, hari-hariku dengan Sasuke-kun-kun tidak pernah mengalami pertengkaran. Sasuke-kun-kun adalah sahabat yang baik, ia selalu menemaniku dalam segala hal._

_Apakah semua akan terus seperti ini? aku tak tahu, tapi, aku berharap semoga aku dan Sasuke-kun-kun tetap seperti ini._

_Kadang, aku mulai berfikir kalut tiap menyadari bahwa suatu hari nanti Sasuke-kun pasti mempunyai pendamping. Sasuke-kun takkan lagi berada di sisiku karena harus selalu bersama pujaan hatinya. Yang kutahu, Sasuke-kun tak pernah absen mendapatkan surat cinta dan ajakan untuk berpacaran dari setiap gadis yang mengaguminya._

_Sasuke-kun selalu menolak dengan cuek. Tapi di balik itu semua, menurutku mungkin saja sampai saat ini Sasuke-kun belum menemukan sosok yang tepat._

_Hehehe… dear Diary, kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa sekarang aku memanggil 'Sasuke' dengan 'Sasuke-kun'?_

_Ini karena Sasuke-kun sendiri yang memintanya, ia memaksaku memanggilnya dengan embel-embel –kun ketika mendengar aku memanggil Gaara-teman dekatku waktu di SMP- dengan embel-embel –kun. Saat aku memanggil Gaara dengan 'Gaara-kun' dan berbicara padanya._

_Sepulang sekolah tadi, Sasuke tiba-tiba datang dan mendengus seakan memperotes sesuatu, "Aku baru tahu kalau kau memanggil Gaara dengan –kun?!" _

_Tentu saja aku bingung, memang apa masalahnya. Bukankah sudah biasa kalau aku memanggil Gaara dengan 'Gaara-kun', siapapun tahu itu! bahkan teman-teman yang lain. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, biasanya di Otogakure-tempat Sasuke tinggal sebelumnya- -kun hanya di gunakan untuk panggilan sayang terhadap seseorang, atau orang lain yang kita sayangi. Berbeda dengan di Konoha, yang sufiks –kun di gunakan secara umum._

"_Lho, bukannya sejak dulu aku memang memanggil Gaara-kun seperti itu, memang apa yang salah?" tanyaku pura-pura polos. Hahaha… jarang-jarang aku bisa mengerjainya seperti ini._

_Sasuke mendengus, "Aku juga orang yang dekat denganmu kan? kenapa kau tak memanggilku 'Sasuke-kun'?" kata Sasuke-kun dengan nada merajuk._

_Ya Tuhan, hihihi… aku benar-benar kaget. Bisa juga dia merajuk seperti itu. ihh… lucu sekali!_

"_Suka-suka aku dong!" aku membalas dengan kikikan yang tertahan, jangan sampai dia tahu kalau aku mengerjainya._

"_Tidak bisa begitu! Sebenarnya seberapa penting sih keberadaanku di dalam hidupmu?" ya ampun Sasuke-kun, kau benar-benar gampang emosian, "Aku tidak perduli! Pokoknya mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku 'Sasuke-kun', TITIK!"_

_Sasuke ngotot sendiri. kemudian ia berbalik pergi sambil mendengus. Oh tidak, sepertinya dia ngambek sekarang._

"_Hai, tunggu aku! SASUKE!"_

"_bukan SASUKE! Tapi SASUKE-__**KUN!**__" _

_Oh Tuhan, tabahkan hatiku ini… aku benar-benar hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat kelakuannya yang sangat kekanakan itu._

_Tapi, di balik itu semua, aku sangat senang dan bahagia._

_Dear Diary,_

_Perlahan getaran di dadaku tiap berdekatan dengan Sasuke-kun semakin terasa. Aku sangat bahagia bersamanya. Tapi di satu sisi aku takut, kalau Sasuke akan menjauhiku ketika ia tahu bahwa aku menyimpan rasa padanya. Aku akan memastikan hal ini, akan kutanyakan secara langsung padaya. Agar aku yakin, Sasuke-kun memiliki rasa yang sama sepertiku atau tidak._

_Jujur, kadangkala perhatiannya itu menurutku sangat melewati batas wajar. Sasuke terlalu perhatian, bahkan kadang kala banyak orang yang salah mengira kalau ia adalah kekasihku. Tapi Sasuke selalu mengelak dan berkata bahwa kami hanyalah teman._

"_Sakura adalah sahabatku, dan aku sangat menyayanginya. Itu takkan berubah!" _

_Itulah yang Sasuke-kun katakan ketika Bibi Mikoto menanyakan tentang status kami. Aku tahu, dari binar sepasang onyx-nya ia sangat berharap jika aku dan Sasuke-kun jadian. Namun itu hanya sebuah angan-angan saat ini, karena bahkan perasaan Sasuke padaku saja masih mengambang._

_Jujur saja, kadang aku merasa sedih saat Sasuke berkata bahwa aku adalah sahabatnya. Aku ingin lebih dari itu, aku tahu ini terdengar sangat egois. Tapi, tak bolehkan aku mengharapkan lebih dari hubungan ini?_

_Sasuke-kun? Seberapa penting keberadaanku untukmu?_

_Apakah kita akan bisa terus seperti ini?_

_._

_._

Thanks untuk pereview di sheet 4 :

**Skyesphantom** : nanti di sheet 1-10 memang memuat kenangan manis SasuSaku. Tapi sepertinya di sheet ini galaunya Sakura sudah kelihatan ya. aku juga suka Sasu yang perhatian seperti ini. X3

**Kithara Blue Beauty** : yah, masa' cuma karena sad ending cuma sampai sini sih? tapi makasih karena udah mau ngikutin sampai chapter ini. well, gomen kalo ngecewain. Bye-bye

**iSakuraHaruno1** : hahaha… I think I miss you so much-halah- XP

Sasori di sini cuma selingan lho, jadi kemungkinan muncul dan masuk konflik SasuSaku hampir enggak ada. well, soal sad ending sebenarnya dari chap pertama (prolog) reader pasti udah bisa nebak. Tapi sepertinya enggak ya

Well, terima kasih mau baca.

Saya baru nyadar, pereview-nya mulai berkurang. Apakah karena fic ini akan sad ending? Atau memang isinya yang tidak menarik? Well, saya sadar banget kalau di chap awal-awal ini genre yang saya berikan memang salah tempat. Saya masukin ke hurt/comfort/angst karena memang nanti di chapter 11 ke atas mulai masuk isi diary Sakura yang menceritakan betapa tersiksanya Saku waktu menahan rasa cintanya dengan Sasuke.

SasuSaku memang di fic ini ga' bakal bersatu sebagai sepasang kekasih, tapi keberadaan Sakura juga sangat besar dalam hidup Sasuke. Pokoknya, tanpa Sakura, Sasuke mati. :D

Intinya semuanya jelas nanti pas di chapter epilog-walau chapter itu masih lama banget- semoga saya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini.

Fic ini hanyalah salah 1 dari fic saya yang lain yang endingnya sad. Sebenarnya rata-rata fic saya yang lain endingnya happy lho. :P

Thanks minna-san. XD


	7. About Love and friendship

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*50 Sheet of Paper Diary*

*By Pink Uchiha*

.

.

Sheet 6 : About Love and Friendship

.

.

_Sunday, 22 April 200X_

_Dear diary, aku pernah berfikir dan bertanya-tanya. Tentang seperti apa perasaan Sasuke-kun terhadapku. Aku selalu ingin tahu, seberapa penting keberadaanku dalam hidupnya. Kami melakukan segalanya bersama, walau persahabatan kami masih dapat dihitung waktu. _

_Well, kami memang baru bersahabat sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Aku Haruno Sakura, adalah sahabat Sasuke-kun. Kami selalu bersama, saling membantu dan saling menyayangi. Sasuke-kun selalu melindungiku, begitupun aku yang selalu ada di sisinya. Bahkan teman-teman sampai beranggapan bahwa di mana ada aku maka di situlah pasti ada Sasuke-kun… hahaha!_

_Tapi memang benar sekali, kami memang selalu bersama, tak pernah terpisahkan. Sasuke-kun sangat baik dan gentle kepadaku. Kadang Sasuke berlaku seolah ia adalah pangeran yang selalu melayani sang putri. Haha, ini sangat berlebihan, sungguh! Sasuke-kun pasti tertawa jika tahu hal ini. _

_Aku pernah bertanya kepadanya, apa yang ia sukai dariku selain sosokku yang terlihat rapuh ini…_

"_Aku menyukai rambutmu, dan bola matamu yang menyejukkan itu." Sasuke-kun pernah berkata seperti itu, sungguh, ia tidak merayu ataupun menggombal seperti kebanyakan anak lelaki. Ia jujur, karena mampu kutangkap itu dari sepasang manik kelamnya. Sasuke-kun adalah orang yang serius, dia jarang sekali bercanda._

_Yah, wajar saja kalau dia terkesan sangat kaku. Tapi… aku suka Sasuke-kun yang seperti ini._

_Yang selalu melindungiku dan mau bersamaku._

_Dear Diary,_

_Walau waktu cepat berlalu, tapi aku bahagia sekali bisa bersamanya. Sasuke-kun kerap kali lupa saat ia mengandengku, hihi… jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya~ tapi jujur, aku senang dengan perlakuan Sasuke-kun. Diam-diam aku berharap kalau kami sepasang kekasi- ups… ini benar-benar tidak boleh! AKU TIDAK BOLEH MENYUKAI SASUKE-KUNN!_

_Oke Sakura, kau harus melupakan perasaan ini okey, jangan sampai rasa ini memerangkapmu. INGAT! Sasuke-kun sahabatmu! Dan dia tak mengharapkan kau lebih dari sahabat! Masih banyak lelaki di luar sana!_

_Ada Sasori-senpai, Gaara-kun! Oh kau bisa melirik Dei-senpai yang bisounen itu!_

_Dear Diary, I'm so confuse now… what must I do?_

_Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan hari-hari kemarin. Sasuke bahkan hanya menganggapku sahabat…. DIA TAK MENGHARAPKAN LEBIHH!_

_Tadi, Sasuke-kun mengajakku ke taman hiburan, tumben sekali dia mau mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini mengingat sifatnya yang benci keramaian. _

"_Tumben sekali kau mengajakku ke sini?" tanyaku padanya. Sasuke-kun hanya menatapku tenang dengan alis terangkat, well, jika diperhatikan dia memang lebih ceria akhir-akhir ini. bahkan tak jarang Sasuke-kun kadang tersenyum tipis ketika bersamaku, hanya di depanku. Kenapa yaa…? Sudahlah, aku sendiri tak tahu…_

"_Kukira anak perempuan suka ke tempat seperti ini?" tanyanya balik bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku hanya mampu menggeram kesal. Kadang Sasuke selalu bersifat sok polos._

"_Yah, tapi biasanya tempat seperti ini hanya untuk orang-orang yang date…" jawabku asal._

_Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "terserah kau mau menganggap date atau apa… tapi yang jelas aku hanya mau mengajakmu kemari."_

_Kadang Sasuke-kun suka melakukan hal-hal manis yang tak terduga, mungkin inilah salah satu alasan aku tak pernah bosan bersamanya. Ia mampu menjadi sosok yang sangat pengertian dan penyayang. Itu karena, Sasuke selalu menunjukkan sisi manisnya kepada orang yang ia sayangi._

"_Haha… bilang saja kalau kau memang mau mengajakku date!" gurauku. Sasuke mendengus kemudian menyeringai._

"_Well, aku akan menyebutnya date kalau aku benar-benar bersama orang yang aku cintai." Jawab Sasuke. Aku hanya mampu terdiam, apakah Sasuke-kun mencintaiku?_

_Aku hanya berharap sedikit saja. bagimu aku apa? kau takkan pernah meninggalkanku kan?_

_Dear Diary, tadi… saat bianglala yang kami naiki sampai ke puncak. Biang lala itu berhenti tiba-tiba, di ujung cakrawal sana tepat sang mentari mulai memadam. Suasana mendadak menjadi hening dan sangat romantis. Sasuke dan aku sama-sama diam, ia hanya menatap mentari dengan topang dangu. Jujur dia tampak keren sekarang. Dan dadaku mulai berdengup kencang,_

_Aku mulai sadar bawah aku…_

…_. Menyukai Sasuke-kun…_

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Apakah kau pernah…. Menyukai… seseorang?" tanyaku. Sasuke-kun menatapku heran, ia terdiam beberapa saat. Sampai mulutnya terbuka,_

"_aku tak tahu… tapi belum… kurasa…"_

_Rasanya jantungnku berdetak kuat. Ternyata memang aku yang terlalu percaya diri._

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Menurutmu apakah cinta itu? dan apa yang kau lakukan… jika suatu hari kau merasakannya?"_

_Sasuke mengubah posisinya, ia mengeratkan jemarinya dan menunduk sembari berfikir. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis, "cinta adalah hal yang abstrak. Membuatmu bingung dan kadang manis, menyakitkan bahkan menggelikan. Dan… jika aku merasakannya… mungkin aku akan mewujudkan cinta itu…"_

_Aku tertegun, jadi maksudnya…_

"_Aku akan membuat gadis yang kucintai itu menjadi milikku, menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir bagiku. Well, memang kadang percintaan tak selalu berjalan mulus… tapi aku percaya kalau… orang pertama yang kita cintai… adalah jodoh kita." _

_Sasuke menjawab dengan lancar seolah tanpa paksaan… aku hanya mampu terdiam. Mencerna segala kata yang terburai dari bibirnya. Aku juga ingin percaya… bahwa lelaki pertama yang kucintai adalah jodohku untuk selamanya. Yang akan menemaniku sampai akhir hayat…_

_Namun…_

_Kenyataan sungguh kejam…_

_Jika Sasuke-kun adalah orang yang memikatku sekarang. Mungkin ia bukanlah jodohku… karena perasaan ini pernah terjerat oleh pesona lelaki lain…_

_Aku tak tahu… tapi kadang aku berharap… aku dan Sasuke-kun bisa bersama selamanya._

"_Sasuke-kun…?"_

"_Hn…"_

"_Mana yang kaupilih, sahabatmu atau orang yang kau cintai?"_

_Sasuke menopang dangunya, "hm, pertanyaan yang sulit…"_

_Aku hanya tersenyum canggung, "jika suatu hari kau menemukan pujaan hatimu? Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku?" tanyaku blak-blakan. Sasuke tertegun dan ia tersenyum kecil. Tangan besarnya menepuk kepalaku lembut. Ia mendekat dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di keningku yang seketika membuat wajahku memerah._

"_Apapun yang terjadi, kau adalah bagian dari hidupku!"_

_Ne, Sasuke-kun aku hanya ingin bilang… tanpamu aku tak berharga… tanpamu aku mati… tapi…_

_Jika tanpa aku… apakah kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan?_

_Aku hanya takut, kau akan melupakanku setelah kau menemukan apa yang kau cari… Sasuke-kun…_

_._

_._

Thanks to reviewer on sheet 5 :

**Mari-chan.41** : haha, kalo soal menderitanya Saku ya lihat saja nanti-dijitak gara-gara seenaknya sendiri- yap, 50 chapter sesuai judulnya. Soalnya memang udah rencana awalnya gitu.. hehehe

**iSakuraHaruno1** : yeah, I think so… saya suka persahabatan yang kesannya kaya' pacaran. Suwer Sasu nice banget! Soal ending udah plot nih, ga' bisa di ubah lagi. Dari prolognya udah kelihatan lho… gomen ne. :D

**Chisa Hanakawa** : ups, just positive thinking my friend. Untuk sementara ini anda bisa tenang karena sampai sheet 10 nanti masa-masa manis SasuSaku masih berlangsung. Nanti adanya penganggu mulai muncul di sheet 11, jadi sementara ini kamu bisa tenang. Hehe

Tenang aja, awal seneng-seneng dulu baru nanti kalau akhir-akhir nangis-nangis boleh-maksud?!- (O.o)

**Kithara Blue Beauty** : haha okey deh. Welcome back! Sad ending is no problem, paling-paling Cuma kepikiran sampe di bawa kea lam mimpi-ini apaan coba-

Tapi tenang aja kalo sheet awal masih sweet-sweet kok. Walau galaunya Saku mulai kelihatan. Tapi Sasu tetep bersikap 'manis' ke Saku kok.

**Skyesphantom** : haha… benar-benar tuh! Soalnya kalau fluf melulu juga kadang bosen tapi kalau angst melulu juga ga' enak. Hehe…

**W30J972AM HNJF** : oke ini terus lanjut. Thanks ya :D

Hai-hai readers, untuk sementara ini galaunya di pending dulu! Walau galau-galaunya Saku udah mulai kelihatan, tapi sampai sheet 10 nanti SasuSaku masih bersama kok. Nanti Sasu baru berubah di sheet 11 ke atas.

Banyak fic saya yang happy ending lho, kalau yang sad ending tapi oneshot jangan dihitung. Tentu saja temanya beda-beda. Tapi rata-rata multichapter saya pasti happy ending.

Paling-paling satu-satunya fic yang sad ending terus bikin nangis ya cuma fic 'Let Me Go'. :P


	8. Another Best Friend, Make Me Happy

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*50 Sheet of Paper Diary*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Sheet 7 : Another best Friend, make me happy!*

.

.

_Monday, 4 Mei 200X_

_Hehe… hallo dear diary…_

_Sudah berapa lama aku tidak menulis eh? Hehe… sekitar seminggu kurasa. Well, beberapa hari ini tugas dan kegiatanku sangat banyak sehingga aku sampai lupa untuk menulis di diary. Beberapa hari ini tetap seperti biasa, teman-teman di sekolah tetap baik seperti biasanya. Hubunganku dengan Sasuke-kun juga lancar…-uh, kami tidak pacaran! Maksudku aku dan Sasuke-kun tetap bersahabat dan rukun._

_Aku senang, hari ini aku kembali mendapatkan teman, oh ya dia adalah tetangga sebelah yang baru pindah kemarin. Namanya Yamanaka Ino, cewek Inggris yang kemarin baru saja datang dari luar negeri. Ino sangat lucu karena bahasa Jepangnya masih patah-patah, apalagi dia sering keliru menyebutkan kata-kata sehingga membuatku bingung. _

_Untung aku bisa bahasa Inggris, jadi aku dan Ino tidak sulit untuk berkomunikasi. Kadang aku harus menjadi penerjemah untuk Ino. Ino ternyata baru masuk di sekolahku 4 hari yang lalu. Sayangnya kami berbeda kelas, aku kelas X sedangkan dia kelas XI, Ino adalah kakak kelas. Tapi Ino sangat baik, dia sungguh ramah dan pintar memasak, menyukai bunga, dan hobi bersolek._

_Haha, seperti kemarin, Ino memaksaku menjadi modelnya. Mataku ditutup dengan sapu tangan dan dia menata rambutku sedemikian rupa-aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan karena Ino melarang keras aku untuk mengintip sampai kegiatannya selesai-_

_Dan kau tahu? 1 jam kemudian aku sudah berubah, woow aku benar-benar tak bisa mengenali diriku sendiri yang terpantul dari cermin. Ino merubah ujung rambutku yang lurus menjadi ikal dan menguncirnya di sisi kiri. Dahiku yang terlihat lebar itu kini tertutupi oleh poni panjang dan di Ino menyisakan rambut di kedua sisi wajahku, rambutku di bagian tengkuk yang sebelumnya panjang ia potong sampai sebatas leher._

"_Hehe, ternyata memang cocok!" Ino memekik girang, ia mengambil kameranya dan mengeklik berkali-kali sampai aku bosan. Kemudian ia mengobrak-abrik tasnya dan menunjukkan sebuah kemeja putih polos tanpa lengan dengan kerah seleher dan sebuah rok mini merah kotak-kotak berenda, tak lupa sebuah kaus kaki hitam setengah paha dan sebuah sepatu boots berwarna krem bertali seukuran mata kaki. Aku hanya bisa mengangkat alis tak mengerti._

"_Nih, pakai!" paksa Ino. Aku dengan terpaksa segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan segera berganti pakaian._

_Aku hanya menatap wajahku di pantulan kaca jendela, ini konyol! Tapi tidak buruk, aku terlihat sempurna dan imut. Well, narsis sedikit tak apalah!_

_Sekeluarnya aku dari kamar mandi, Ino terlonjak senang. "You is so perfect!" pujinya. "Ternyata benar! Kau sangat cocok dengan model ini!"_

_Aku hanya memutar bola mataku-bosan dengan tingkah Ino yang sangat kekanakan- oh ya, tiba-tiba ibu berteriak dari bawah kalau Sasuke datang ke rumah. Ah, apa komentar Sasuke-kun ya? melihat penapilanku yang sukses dipermak oleh Ino?_

_Dear diary…_

_Oh, betapa lucunya saat kuingat tadi. Sasuke-kun langsung melotot saat membuka pintu kamarku-hei itu tidak sopan! Tidak boleh seorang pria memasuki kamar seorang gadis tanpa izin!- tapi sudahlah, toh itu memang kebiasaan buruknya._

_Sasuke-kun mengerjabkan matanya tak percaya. Sementara itu Ino terkikik geli, Sasuke-kun kembali mengucek matanya dan memastikan kalau yang dilihatnya adalah aku._

"_Sakura? benarkah ini kau?" tanyanya polos seperti orang tolol._

_Aku hanya mampu menghela nafas dan berkacak pinggag, "tentu saja ini aku!"_

_Sasuke mendekat dan kembali mengerjab tak percaya seolah kagum. "Kau sangat berbeda!" Sasuke mengangkat tangannya menyentuh rambutku ikal baruku. "Kemana rambut lurusmu yang panjang itu?" tanyanya takjub. "Kau sungguh manis!" _

_Oh, Sasuke-kun berhentilah berkata-kata manis agar aku tak terus-terusan tersipu… _

_Dear diary, aku tak menyangka kalau Sasuke-kun akan memberikan kesan positif akan perubahan penampilanku. Dia tak pernah berhenti menggodaku, wajahnya kadang menampakkan aura ceria, ia akan tersenyum lebar._

_Sasuke-kun dan Ino, akhirnya berkenalan… Aku hanya mampu tersenyum ketika kulihat wajah Ino sedikit tersipu ketika berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke-kun. Hei, rasanya sedikit tercubit ketika aku melihat mereka terus berjabat tangan lama-lama. Aku refleks menyentuh bahu Ino dan Sasuke-kun,_

"_bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sekarang?" tanyaku. Ino dan Sasuke-kun mengangguk setuju. Sore ini, kami berjalan di sepanjang taman bermain Konoha, Sasuke-kun berdiri di sampingku dan Ino di samping Sasuke-kun. Ino tampak terus curi-curi pandang pada Sasuke-kun dengan wajah memerah yang membuatku entah kenapa merasa sedikit kesal._

"_Kau sudah punya pacar? Sasuke-kun?" pertanyaan Ino seketika membuatku tersedak, dia langsung memanggil Sasuke dengan sufiks –kun._

_Sasuke-kun hanya mengeleng pelan, dengan senyum tipis yang merekah. Ino terkikik geli sejenak dan menyentuh telapak tangan Sasuke-kun, mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik sekilas pada lelaki itu. Sasuke mengeleng pelan dengan wajah memerah kemudian Ino kembali tergelak dan menarik tangannya. Rasanya… ada sebuah tangan besar yang meremas hatiku…_

_Sakit, ngilu, bercampur menjadi satu. Aku segera beranjak dan berkata bahwa ada makanan yang ingin kubeli. Meninggalkan mereka berdua di atas bangku taman. Aku hanya diam, tak ingin mengingat semuanya…_

_Dear Diary, inikah rasanya jatuh cinta? Menyakitkan…_

_Sejak awalpun, Sasuke-kun hanya menggapku sebagai sahabat. Ia memang melindungiku, mendampingiku, dan selalu menghiburku dengan kata-kata dan perbuatan yang manis. Tapi, semuanya tetap terasa sakit…_

_Haha… dear diary…_

_Sepertinya aku harus melupakan kata-kata itu. karena aku merasakan bahagia seperti hari kemarin hehehe…_

_._

_._

_._

_Sasuke-kun menarik tanganku setelah aku pergi. Mengatakan bahwa Ino sudah pulang dahulu, Sasuke-kun bertanya kenapa ada liquid bening dipelupuk mataku namun aku tak juga menjawab. Sasuke-kun mengangkat jemarinya dan menghapus liquid bening itu dan dengan seenaknya mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di pipiku. Aku hanya mampu tergagap, tak mampu bergerak dan membeku. Yang bisa kuingat hanya lindungan kokoh lengan Sasuke-kun di bahu mungilku saat kami beranjak pulang… serta… sang mentari redup yang menjadi saksi._

_._

_._

_._

Thanks to reviewer di sheet 6 :

**Kuromi No Sora** : hehe, gomen, sad ending udah plot dari awal. Jadi ga' bisa di rubah. :D

Osaka Sakura : iya, tamatnya di chap 50 pas bagian terakhir diary Sakura. saya ga' bisa janji kalau update cepet. Paling enggak saya update 1 minggu sekali lah. :D soalnya saya updatenya di warnet. Epilog tentu saja ada, di epilog nanti semua bakalan jelas, tapi kalo sekuel ga' janji lho. :P

**GwendyMary** : haha, sekarang banyak galaunya ya. tergantung mood saya lho, kalau lagi galau ya yang ngenes-ngenes gitu deh, tapi kalo lagi happy saya ya yang happy-happy gitu deh-apaan sih nie ga jelas-

**Scy Momo Cherry** : hehe, ga papa kok. Saya senang ada yang mau baca fic ini. :'D akhir-akhir ini sindrom galau meraja lela, akhirnya emang sad ending tapi masih lama banget lho.

Thank for fave

**Chioque** : iya, ini 50 chap sesuai planning. Moga-moga sukses XD

Mysticious : kalau waktunya nanti di sheet 11. Hehe, anda harus bersabar. Sebenarnya dari prolog udah kelihatan lho, coba ulang prolognya, resapi, dan cermati-halah- XP

**Rose Whistersky** : hehe, masa' sih? Sebagus itukah fic abal ini. but thanks, saya merasa mendapat semangat untuk menamatkan fic ini. :'D

**Kuro Nami** : hehe, makasih. Kalau ga' sempat review pun ga papa kok. Yang penting saya puas reader ikhlas-lho?- moga-moga fic ini ga' discontinue atau sampai hiatus. Amin :D

**Kithara Blue Beauty** : haha, iya manis-neropong SasuSaku dari atas langit sambil makan gulali- XP

**Skyesphantom** : soal itu, lihat aja nanti ya. soalnya saya belum punya rencana sampai situ. Malahan yang ada di otak saya malah epilognya.-epilognya nanti saya usahain panjang banget soalnya mengugkap semuanya-

Yang jelas, sebelum baca diary Saku. Sasu ga' tahu kalau Saku suka sama dia.

Yap, reviewnya lumayan. Paling enggak masih ada yang mau baca fic abal ini. hehe… sekalian thanks juga untuk teman sekelasku. Yang nagih-nagih supaya fic ini segera di update. Hehe, aku kaget banget pas tahu ada temen sekelasku yang ternyata juga suka ke FNI, sama-sama suka SasuSaku pula. :D

Jangan lupa kasih komen lho. Biar semangatku berkobar. nih tagihanmu dari kemaren udah aku lunasin. Puas-puas deh bacanya, tapi maaf lho kalo pendek. d(.o)b

Thanks minna-san~


	9. The Meaning of Your Kiss

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*50 Sheet of Paper Diary*  
*By Pink Uchiha*

.

.

*Sheet 8 : The Meaning of Your Kiss*

.

_Wednesday, 6 Mei 200X_

_Dear Diary, _

_Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa sangat kikuk kalau bertemu Sasuke-kun. Aku malu sekali gara-gara kejadian dua hari yang lalu saat di Taman Hiburan. Sasuke-kun mencium pipiku…_

_Sasuke-kun mencium pipiku…._

_Kyaaa! Ini sungguh memalukan, rasanya seluruh tubuhku menjadi panas ketika mengingatnya. Karena itu pula selama dua hari ini aku selalu menghindar setiap berpapasan dengan Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun juga tak terlihat bingung atau heran, ia tetap seperti biasa saja. bahkan ketika aku berlari ketika hampir berpapasan dengannya Sasuke-kun tidak mengerjarku ataupun menahanku agar tidak pergi…_

_Hei? Apa yang kupikirkan? Sasuke-kun tak mungkin akan menahan tanganku, menanyakan kenapa aku dalam 2 hari terakhir selalu menghindarinya, dan meyakinkan aku kalau dia….-argh! Aku benar-benar pusing!_

_Pokoknya hanya sampai hari ini saja! aku akan menghindari Sasuke-kun! Besok aku akan menyapanya seperti biasa, disisinya seperti biasa. Eh, di sisinya seperti biasa? Bukankah kemarin Ino dan Sasuke-kun… terlihat sangat akrab… apalagi Sasuke-kun memerah saat Ino berbisik di telinganya. Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan._

_Tapi…_

_Kenapa Sasuke-kun menyusulku lalu mencium pipiku…?_

_Ah, rasanya pipiku kembali menghangat…_

_Besok aku harus bertanya kepada Sasuke-kun! Kenapa dia mencium pipiku?_

_._

_._

_Dear Diary, sebenarnya tadi aku berniat menemui Sasuke-kun besok. Tapi sepulang sekolah tadi Sasuke-kun menahan tanganku agar tak pulang dulu. Aku benar-benar gugup, kami sama-sama diam. Tapi aku bisa melihat pancaran keseriusan dari manik akik Sasuke-kun._

"_Kenapa belakangan ini kau menghindariku?" ah, persis sekali hal terakhir yang kuharapkan._

_Aku hanya diam, Sasuke-kun berdecak dan mencengkram kedua pundak mungilku. "Jawab aku Saku! Kau membuatku tak tenang selama dua hari ini? apakah karena kau melihatku kemarin bersama Ino saat di taman hiburan bersamamu?" skakmat! Dugaanmu tak sepenuhnya salah Sasuke-kun. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku… selalu menghindarimu…_

"_Aku dan Ino tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa!" Sasuke melanjutkan penjelasannya. Aku mengeleng keras,_

"_Bu-bukan karena itu…" aku tergagap. _

"_Lalu apa? kenapa kamu menjauhiku?" Sasuke mendesah. Dan aku kembali membisu._

"_JAWAB AKU SAKU!" Sasuke-kun mulai menaikkan nadanya 1 oktaf, kesabarannya habis dan seketika aku terbelalak ketakutan. Tak pernah kujumpai kemarahan dalam diri Sasuke-kun sejak pertama aku mengenalnya…_

_Rasanya pelupuk mataku memanas. Apa salahku? Kenapa Sasuke-kun…?_

_Sasuke-kun melonggarkan cengkramannya. Ia menghapus setetes liquid yang meluncur bebas dari manikku._

"_Dasar cengeng." Ejeknya dengan senyum geli. Ia mengusap kepalaku lembut sampai aku selesai menangis. "Sebaiknya kita sekarang pulang…" Sasuke-kun menarikku keluar kelas._

_Dear Diary,_

_Sasuke-kun tak benar-benar mengajakku pulang ke rumah. Dia menarikku ke sebuah sungai kecil di pinggir jalan yang tertutupi rimbunnya pepohonan dan semak-semak sehingga sungai kecil itu tak terlihat dan tak banyak diketahui orang._

_Kami duduk berdampingan. Dibalik rimbunnya pepohonan, aku bisa melihat raut nyaman yang hadir di wajah Sasuke-kun. Dia terlihat sangat tampan secara alamiah dan aku kembali memanas._

"_Sasuke-kun…?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Boleh aku… bertanya sesuatu?"_

_Sasuke menatapku heran, "langsung saja… tidak perlu gugup begitu." Sasuke menyeringai jahil._

_Aku meremas ujung rokku hingga kusut. Menghela nafas berulang-ulang guna meredakan kegugupan yang daritadi menyelubungi diriku._

"_Kenapa… kena-pa di taman hi-hiburan kemarin… saat ki-kita mau pulang… kau-kau… uh me-men… mencium pi-pipi… ku?" tanyaku terbata-bata. Kenapa aku mendadak gagap sih?_

_Sasuke-kun menatapku tak percaya. Ia terus menatapku lama sampai-sampai angin datang dan menerbangkan surai-surai kami. Lalu Sasuke-kun tersenyum, ia mengalihkan wajahnya kepada langit._

"_Aku memutuskan… ada 3 makna dalam setiap ciuman yang kulakukan." Sasuke-kun berkata, kemudian ia menatapku lembut. Tangan besarnya menangkup wajahku, membuat pipiku kontan memerah secara drastis._

"_Ciuman di kening untuk orang yang menyayangiku…"_

_Cup!_

_Sasuke-kun mendaratkan kecupan kecil di dahiku yang lebar._

_Aku hanya bisa terpaku. Sasuke-kun menatapku sejenak dan kembali terkikik geli. "Lalu… ciuman di pipi untuk orang yang kusayangi… dan menyayangiku…"_

_Cup!_

_Sasuke-kun mengecup pipiku lembut, seperti waktu itu. aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Aku hanya tergagap dan terpaku di tempat. Sasuke-kun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku dan membuatku tersadar._

"_Terpesona eh-?" godanya. Aku hanya mengeleng kaku dengan gugup._

"_Ka-kalau begitu… apa arti ciuman yang ketiga?" tanyaku kemudian. Sasuke-kun menatapku kembali dan berbisik di telingaku… aku kembali memanas ketika kurasakan hembusan hangat nafas Sasuke-kun di telingaku._

"_Ciuman di bibir… untuk orang yang kucintai…" Sasuke-kun meniup telingaku. Dan terbahak keras ketika aku melompat karena terkejut. Dengan wajah memerah kulempar tasku asal ke wajahnya._

_Kena kau! Dasar pantat ayam!_

_Dear Diary…_

_Apakah aku akan mendapatkan makna ketiga ciuman Sasuke-kun?_

_._

_._

Thanks untuk pereview di sheet 7 :

**Kuro Nami** ;hehe… gapapa kok. Ini emang udah mau masuk konflik. Memang di sheet 1-10 masih seputar SasuSaku. Nanti di sheet 11 pihak ketiga mulai muncul. Well, ini update…

**Skyesphantom** : haha, lihat kan Sasu sama Ino tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. karena bukan Ino yang akan menjadi orang yang disukai Sasuke. Tenang aja, Ino tetap jadi tiang penegak ketika Saku terpuruk gara-gara Sasu kok.

**Kuromi no Sora **: gomen ne… tapi memang plot awalnya udah gitu. Jadi ga' bisa dirubah. ;D sad ending nanti bakal terkuak semuanya di epilog.

**Sasa-hime **: Sasu Cuma bersikap manis kepada orang yang dia sayangi. Kalau dilihat-lihat emang nyebelin sih, soalnya Saku punya perasaan khusus ke Sasu jadi Saku kaya' punya harapan yang besar.-bingung sendiri-

**Kithara Blue Beauty** : haha, yang sheet ini lebih manis kan?-senyum lebar ala Rock Lee-

**iSakuraHaruno1 **: yap, saya lupa ngasih tahu penampilan Sakura setelah dipermak Ino kemaren. Saku modelnya mirip sama Serah Farron dari FF13-saya akhir-akhir ini tergila-gila sama FF-

Ino bukan orang ketiga. Karena dia sahabatnya Sakura.

Dua sheet lagi kenangan manis tentang SasuSaku habis. Di sheet 11 nanti pihak ketiga akan muncul sebagai murid baru yang menarik perhatian Sasuke. Sasuke mulai berubah dan hubungan persahabatannya dengan Sakura mulai merenggang.

Haha, adakah yang penasaran? Atau cerita fic ini mulai membosankan?

Suka tidak suka, saya tetap melanjutkan fic ini. So…

Always review minna-san. :D


	10. My Beloved Friend

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*50 Sheet of Paper Diary*

*By Pink Uchiha*

.

.

*Sheet 9 : My Beloved Friend*

.

_Saturday, 9 Mei 200X_

_Dear Diary,_

_Kadang kalau berdekatan dengan Sasuke-kun, aku merasa sedikit nervous. Tapi aku mulai bisa santai sejak Sasuke-kun memberitahu aku arti uhuk-ciuman-uhuk yang dia berikan padaku tempo hari._

_Dahi untuk orang yang menyayagi Sasuke-kun…_

_Pipi untuk orang yang disayangi dan menyayangi Sasuke-kun…_

_Dan yang terakhir… bibir untuk orang yang Sasuke-kun cintai…_

_Huff… jadi benar-benar tidak sembarangan Sasuke-kun memberikan ciuman. Ah, atau dia memang tidak pernah berciuman? (_._" )  
Kak Itachi bilang, Sasuke-kun tidak pernah pacaran. Sasuke-kun memang cenderung anti-sosial saat masih kecil dulu. Padahal dia tergolong anak yang tampan, Sasuke-kun benci anak perempuan yang selalu histeris setiap melihatnya. _

_Hehe, karena itu juga Kak Itachi sempat heran kenapa Sasuke-kun menjadikanku sahabatnya, bahkan aku sebenarnya tergolong gadis yang cerewet. Tapi kini tak separah dulu saat usiaku masih 13 tahun. Aku sekarang sudah besar, usia 15-16 itu usai ABG mencari jati diri dan berubah kan?_

_Ngomong-ngomong aku baru ingat, aku dan Sasuke-kun tidak pernah bertukar nomer telepon. Kalian tanya kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku dan Sasuke-kun selalu bersama._

_Aku dan Sasuke-kun selalu bareng setiap hari, mau di sekolah, mau di perpustakaan, kafe, taman bermain, sampai kumpul-kumpul anak-anak muda. Kami selalu bareng, kecuali saat di rumah masing-masing, dan kamar mandi. Teman-teman sampai mengira Sasuke adalah bodyguard-ku. Ada juga anak yang iseng mengatakan aku dan Sasuke-kun pacaran, atau malah tunangan. (O.o)_

_Well, untuk ukuran sahabat antara laki-laki dan perempuan, Sasuke-kun cenderung overproktektif, dia akan membrondongiku dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi jika melihatku jalan bareng dengan anak laki-laki lain. Aku berulang kali memperotes, namun ia sepertinya tak mengubris._

"_Sebagai sahabatmu aku tak ingin kau terluka atau terlibat bahaya, Sakura!" itulah yang Sasuke katakan ketika aku memprotesnya saat Sasuke-kun melihatku berjalan dengan Hidan-senpai._

_Aku hanya bisa mengerucut sebal dan berlalu pergi. Ayolah, saat itu Hidan-senpai hanya mengantarku kerumah kepala sekolah untuk meminta tanda tangan persetujuan proposal klub atletik. Karena aku yang menjabat sebagai anggota OSIS dan kepala sekolah sudah pulang ke rumahnya dan proposal itu harus sudah diserahkan kepada guru lembaga pengawas ekstrakulikuler besok pagi._

_Baiklah tak perlu dibahas tentang sifat jelek Sasuke-kun yang itu…_

_Jadi, aku akhirnya bertukar nomer dengan Sasuke-kun. Dia sepertinya tidak keberatan, dan kami selalu ngobrol-ngobrol sejak tiga hari terakhir lewat ponsel. Aku senang Sasuke-kun mau mendengarkan segala keluh kesahku tentang kegiatan OSIS yang sangat banyak. _

_Setiap hari berbicara dengan Sasuke-kun, walau lewat telepon sekalipun membuatku senang dan bahagia. Mendengar suaranya membuat segala lelah dalam jiwa perlahan-lahan terangkat._

_Ternyata memang benar… perasaan di hatiku ini kian hari kian membesar. Aku semakin mengharapkan Sasuke-kun. Aku berharap Sasuke-kun memiliki rasa yang sama sepertiku. Segala perhatiannya cukup menjadi bukti. Tapi… aku belum mendapatkan makna ketiga ciuman Sasuke-kun…_

_Aku…_

_Besok, aku akan melewati banyak hal meyenangkan dengan Sasuke-kun seperti biasa. Aku akan bersama Sasuke-kun._

_Hehe, lagipula Sasuke-kun tidak memiliki gadis yang ia sukai kan? jadi aku bisa bersama Sasuke-kun. Memang ini seperti menghianati persahabatan kami. Aku mencintai Sasuke-kun, persahabatan memang tak seharusnya diselimuti cinta, karena cinta itu… egois._

_Tapi tak salah kan kalau aku berharap…?_

.

.

Thanks untuk pereview di sheet 8 :

Guest 1 : thanks, ini udah updet. Gak janji kilat, tapi saya biasanya update seminggu sekali.

Osaka Sakura : heh gomen, memang kalo buku diary rata-rata isinya ga' panjang-panjang. Lagian chap ter di fic ini nanti banyak lho.

Guest 2 : yang ganggu Sasusaku, maksudnya saingan Sakura itu ya? nanti di sheet 11 ketahuan kok. :D

Yuu.H : iya, aku juga suka banget kalo Sasu care ke Saku. Orang ke tiga? Yap, memang Hinata kok-langsung spoiler- sasu ga' tahu kalau Saku suka sama dia.

**Mauree-Azure** : haah, apakah berharap saya mengirimkan foto Sasu+tanda tangannya? :D –ga'nyambung-

**Kuro Nami** : pendek soalnya memang tiap sheet Cuma minimal 500 words. Yap, pihak ketiga memang Hinata.

**Mari-chan.41** : oh, oke kalo gitu. :D thanks yo…

**Shigemouri Kudo **: salam kenal ya. :D oh, dari fandom sebelah ya.

Ino ga' jadia sama sasu. Soalnya Ino adalah sahabat Sakura, dan rasanya kalo mereka saingan terlalu biasa-soalnya sifat mereka enggak beda jauh dan saya ngerasa kurang greget kalau orang yang nanti secara ga' langsung membuat Sakura menderita itu Ino-maksud ga' jelas+kepanjangan pula.

**Skyesphantom **: hehe, saya rasanya juga ga' tega. Tapi sasuke juga nanti menderita kok. Khuhuhu…

Yap, soalnya tinggal 1 sheet lagi sebelum sheet 11. Jadi saya bocorkan siapa cewek yang bakal disukai Sasuke itu. seperti di balesan review-review di atas. Chara yang saya pilih itu Hinata.

Kenapa? Haha, karena saya ga' suka SasuHina. XP

Biasanya angst-nya pasti kerasa banget kalau saingannya pair yang ga' disuka. Tapi tenang aja, saya ga' benci chara Sasuke atau Hinata kok. Saya Cuma ga' suka kalau mereka dijadiin pairing.

Saya sebenarnya kurang puas sama sheet ini. tapi memang Cuma sampe sini aja.

Thanks minna-san. XD


	11. Together Forever

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*50 sheet of Paper Diary*

*by Pink Uchiha*

.

.

*Sheet 10 : Together Forever*

.

_Friday, 23 July 200X_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hehe, sudah berapa lama ya aku melupakanmu? Akhir-akhir ini kegiatanku sangat banyak sampai-sampai aku lupa untuk menuangkan kisah berkesan dan asyik kepadamu. Hehe, taka pa, aku akan bercerita lagi…_

_Akhirnya libur musim panas tiba~~ yeiiy!_

_Ujian semester memang sudah selesai dan aku mendapatkan nilai yang cukup bagus. Paling tidak peringkatku tak turun seperti tahun kemarin. Hei, dear diary, kau tahu? Sasuke-kun ternyata sangat jenius. Dia manempati pringkat pertama diangkatan mengalahkan Shikamaru yang biasanya menempati pringkat pertama. Kontan penggemarnya semakin banyak saja._

_Ngomong-ngomong ini sudah memasuki hari-hari terakhir liburan musim. Aku menghabiskan liburan bersama teman-teman. Salah satunya seperti beberapa minggu kemarin waktu Ino, aku, dan teman-teman sekelas libur kepantai. Yah, sebentar lagi kami memang naik ke kelas dua dan tahun ajaran baru akan di mulai. Hufft aku akan merindukan teman-teman. Kenangan bersama mereka selama satu tahun membuatku sangat tak ingin kehilangan kebersamaan yang telah lama kita jalin._

_Hihi, kau tahu Dear Diary? Sasuke-kun sangat membenci makanan manis. Padahal saat ulangtahun Shion kemarin banyak sekali makanan manis yang dihidangkan. Yap, Shion mengadakan pesta besar untuk merayakan ulangtahunnya yang keenambelas._

_Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku saat Naruto dkk memaksanya menghabiskan sepotong besar kue tart. Karena ada permainan seusai acara tiup lilin dan potong kue. Sasuke-kun dengan sangat terpaksa-dan muka yang terlihat sangat pucat- menghabiskan potongan tart yang besar itu. haha, walau begitu, pertandingan tetap dimenangkan oleh Chouji._

_Dan saat musim panas beberapa hari yang lalu saat festival kembang api diadakan, Sasuke-kun mengajakku ke festival dan melihat kembang api. Mengajakku ke kuil untuk berdoa, dan membelikanku beberapa souvenir seperti topeng dan gulali merah muda._

"_Ini!" Sasuke-kun menyerahkan sebuah permen kapas yang ada di tangannya. Aku hanya mampu melongo sejenak namun kemudian memasang senyum senang._

"_Arigatou, Sasuke-kun~" cicitku senang. Sasuke-kun mengangguk dan mendongak kepada langit yang bersih dengan bintang-bintang di sana._

"_Sebentar lagi hanabi meluncur lho." Kataku disela-sela permen kapas yang tengah kukunyah._

"_Hn, itu masih 1 jam lagi." Sasuke-kun menjawab sembari menatap jam tangannya. Ia menatapku dengan senyum merekah. Ah, membuatku merona._

_Sasuke-kun lalu mencomot gulali yang kupegang. "Makan kok enggak bagi-bagi." Guraunya._

_Aku mencibir, "bukannya kau tidak suka makanan manis?" _

_Sasuke-kun mendengus geli. "Hn, aku memang tidak suka makanan manis. Tapi kalau itu kau… lain lagi ceritanya…"_

_Blush!_

_a-a, aku memutuskan untuk melengos sejenak. Wajahku serasa memanas. Apakah ini artinya Sasuke-kun… mulai menyukaiku?_

"_Sakura?"_

"_Hm?"_

_Sepasang manik hitam itu tetap memandang kepada sang cakrawala gelap. Hingga aku terus menatapnya Sasuke-kun pun kembali berkata,_

"_Kau? Maksudku apakah kau sudah memiliki seseorang yang kau sukai?" tanyanya tenang. Aku terbelalak dan menunduk sejenak sebelum menjawab,_

"_ke-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanyaku balik. Ia menatapku seolah menunggu._

"_Aku… hanya berpikir, apakah kita akan tetap bisa seperti ini ketika masing-masing dari kita sudah memiliki pendamping?" Sasuke-kun kembali menatap langit._

_Aku terkesiap, apakah ini artinya…?_

"_Kenapa tidak? Bukankah kita selalu bersama?" ujarku. Sasuke-kun tersenyum tipis. ia mengangkat jari kelingkingnya kehadapanku dan tentu saja membuatku menatapnya tak mengerti._

"_Berjanjilah untuk tak pernah melupakanku jika saat itu tiba." Katanya. Aku mengangguk dan menyambut tautan kelingking Sasuke-kun._

_Malam itu, di saat sang hanabi meletup-letup. Aku dan Sasuke-kun… berjanji untuk selalu bersama._

_Dear diary, aku sangat terharu jika mengingat hari itu. Sasuke-kun memang pernah bertanya kepadaku. Siapa laki-laki yang kusukai? Namun aku tak jua menjawab, malahan hanya tersenyum canggung dengan wajah yang memerah. Oh Tuhan, Sasuke-kun bukanlah orang yang peka. Pantas saja, dia tak menyadari kalau aku…_

… _sudah menyukai Sasuke-kun sejak lama._

_Sahabatku tahu, bahkan Ino maupun Naruto. Mereka selalu memberi semangat kepadaku, dan bahkan mau membantu jika aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaan ku kepada Sasuke-kun. Tapi tentu saja niat tersebut selalu kurungkan. Kenapa?_

_Tentu saja aku tak mau mengotori persahabatan suciku dengan Sasuke-kun. Kuakui egoku mengatakan bahwa pihak laki-laki lah yang seharusnya mengutarakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu, memang zaman telah berubah tapi… itu juga menyangkut harga diri. Bisa mati kutu aku jika Sasuke-kun sampai menjauhiku._

_Dear Diary, mungkin aku akan menjalani hari-hari bahagia terus bersama Sasuke-kun._

_Aku ingat janji kami beberapa hari yang lalu saat Sasuke-kun mengantarku pulang. Dia kembali menautkan jari kelingkingnya di kelingkingku, wajahku memerah namun aku bisa menangkap apa maksud yang akan ia katakan._

"_Ne, kalau suatu hari kau sudah menemukannya, ceritakan padaku. Aku juga sama!" Sasuke-kun menarikku ke dalam dekapannya. "Sampai kapanpun, jangan lupakan aku."_

_Sasuke-kun… kita pasti…_

_Akan bersama selamanya…_

_Tapi… mungkinkah takdir akan berjalan seperti itu?_

_._

_._

Thanks for reviewer in the sheet 9:

Karimahbgz : hehe, sebenarnya untuk sheet awal-awal gini kaya'nya genre salah tempat. Habis, saya males ganti-ganti sih. XP

Gomen, and salam kenal juga

Kithara Blue : hihi. Sakura mulai galau tuh XD

Sampe review dua kali. Sakura sebenarnya ngarep makna yang ketiga lho. :D

Guest : yap, di chap depan Hinata mulai muncul n konflik masuk bagian awal. Sifat Hinata tetep seperti biasanya, pemalu dan takut-takut. Saya berusaha agar chara tidak terlau OOC. Chara cewek memang paling gampang dapet feelnya. Beda sama chara cowok macem Sasu yang pendiem.

Hehe, soal itu nanti masuk bagian sheet akhir. Pokoknya nanti semuanya terjawab di prolog kok. Jadi harus sabar nunggu 40 sheet lagi. (O.o)

Guest : soal Sasu ada saingannya. Saya belum tahu, nanti di chap-chap depan mbulet soal SakuSasuHina.

Kuro Nami males login : haha-ikut-ikutan tos- soal chapter saya belum tahu lho. Tapi kalau soal Sasu menderita nanti paling parah pas di epilognya. So harus sabar. ;)

Skyesphantom : haha, soal SasuHina langgeg ato enggak kita lihat nanti di epilog. XD

Minna-san.

Yap, karena fic ini termasuk alurnya lambat. Jadi harap sabar, nanti tentang akhir kisah SakuSasuHina ada di bagian epilog. Karena epilog akan menjawab semua kejadian setelah isi diary Sakura habis. Karena 50 sheet full isinya dari sudut pandang Sakura semua.

Buat chapter nanti mungkin sekitar 52, 2 untuk prolog dan epilog terus 50 nya buat isi diary Sakura.

Semoga readers tidak bosan baca fic ini.

Ja mata ne~~ XD


	12. Hyuuga Hinata

*50 Sheet of Paper Diary*

*by Pink Uchiha*

*Naruto*Masashi Kishimoto*

.

.

*Sheet 11 : Hyuuga Hinata*

.

_Monday, 14 August 200X_

_Dear Diary, _

_Sekarang aku adalah siswi kelas dua. Aku ingin bercerita seputar kelas baruku, hehe, kelasku sangat bagus sekali. Untungnya ruang kelas menghadap ke taman belakang sekolah, jadi aku bisa melihat lapangan sepak bola dari sini. Oh ya, Sasuke-kun memutuskan untuk masuk ekstrakulikuler sepak bola. Beberapa waktu lalu saat Sasuke-kun mendaftarkan diri dan di tes dia langsung masuk ke tim inti. Sasuke-kun ternyata hebat sekali saat bermain bola. Aku baru tahu, kalau dulu saat di Oto Sasuke-kun juga memperkuat tim sepak bola sekolahnya._

_Dear Diary, sebelumnya Kakashi-sensei memang memberi tahu kalau di kelasku aka nada murid baru. Kontan teman-teman bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan murid baru tersebut? Lelaki atau perempuan kah?_

_Tanda tanya besar di kepala kami akan terjawab besok, karena teman baru yang baru saja pindah dari Iwa itu baru akan masuk besok. Duh, aku penasaran, tapi menurut kabar yag beredar dia salah satu anggota dari klan Hyuuga yang terkenal itu…_

_Klan Hyuuga memang sebelumnya juga ada di Konoha, aku bisa menemukan banyak catatan sejarah yang menyebutkan tentang klan Hyuuga di buku-buku perpustakaan tua. Menurut sejarah, klan Hyuuga adalah salah satu klan terkuat yang membantu Konohagakure pada masa lalu saat terjadi perang besar dunia ninja. Ah, lucu sekali kalau mengingatnya, dulunya Konoha memang memang negara shinobi._

_Klan-klan tertua yang ada di Konoha sejak zaman dahulu kukira ada banyak, Uzumaki, Yamanaka, Akimichi dan lain-lain. Sekaligus marga dari klanku, Haruno juga salah satu dari klan tertua itu. ah, kok aku jadi membahas tentang sejarah ya?_

_Ah, sudahlah tapi aku sangat penasaran dengan anak baru itu. kudengar klan Hyuuga mempunyai ciri khas rambut panjang dan mata putih tanpa pupil…_

_Sasuke-kun juga penasaran siapa anak baru itu. dia kadang bertanya-tanya padaku. Kenapa Sasuke-kun sangat tertarik ya? entahlah, tapi dia bilang Sasuke-kun merasa akan ada yang menarik. Semoga sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi…_

_Dear Diary, saat di kelas tadi. Kakashi-sensei membawa seorang gadis cantik di kelas. Rambutnya hitam keunguan dengan panjang mencapai pinggang, wajahnya bulat dengan poni rata yang membingkai wajah putihnya. Dia sangat manis, dan kontan seluruh anak laki-laki di kelas terpana. _

_Wajahnya memerah walau ia tertunduk. Apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa… aku merasa tak suka melihat anak baru itu? kenapa seperti aka nada sesuatu nanti?_

"_Sa-salam kenal semua? A-aku Hyuuga Hinata, se-senang bertemu de-dengan kalian. Mo-mohon bantuannya untuk satu tahun ke-kedepan…" Hinata memperkenalkan diri dengan suara yang bergetar malu-malu. Entah kenapa rasanya… aku tak menyukai… tingkahnya yang menurutku terlalu polo situ. Kenapa aku berpikir kalau dia hanya berpura-pura?_

_Aku tak yakin, tapi sepertinya… Hinata adalah orang yang baik. Tapi kenapa aku… tak menyukai kehadirannya?_

_Aku hendak menoleh kepada Sasuke-kun yang berada di sampingku. Tapi aku terdiam saat melihat Sasuke-kun menatap anak baru itu… dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan..._

_Apakah ini-_

_Dear Diary, mungkin benar aku harus mulai melupakan Sasuke-kun… mungkin aku harus segera melupakan perasaan ini. Sasuke-kun benar-benar membuatku seolah-olah patah hati saat istirahat tadi dia berujar,_

"_Anak baru itu… dia manis ya?" Sasuke-kun menatapku dengan tatapan berbinar. Kenapa… rasanya aku mendadak sesak?_

"_Eh? Maksudmu?" aku hanya bisa berpura-pura tak mengerti._

_Sasuke-kun tersenyum kecil dan kembali melirik anak baru itu, membuatku entah kenapa mendadak kesal. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi… rasanya anak baru itu sangat menarik!"_

"_Ma-maksudmu? Kau menyukainya?" tanyaku. Sasuke-kun mendadak mengeleng keras dengan wajah gelagapan._

"_Tidak-tidak! Ah, sudahlah jangan bahas ini lagi okey?!" Sasuke-kun yang salah tingkah memalingkan wajahnya. Tapi aku tahu sejak tadi maniknya tak pernah lepas dari sosok anak baru itu._

_Sasuke-kun…? Apakah ini artinya kau akan meninggalkanku?_

_Sepertinya… 'saat' yang tak pernah kuinginkan ini akhirnya tiba juga…_

_._

_._

Thanks buat pereview di sheet 10 :

**Kithara Blue** : haha, akhirnya tetep minta happy ending kan? tapi maaf banget soalnya udah plot. Jadi endingnya tetep sad. ;D

Ah, kisahku menginpirasi hidupmu#kegeeran XP

Okura Nani : thanks

Kuro Nami males login lagi : kalo buat pair lain saya belum tahu. yap, 40 sheet full SakuSasuHina-tapi saya masih bingung gimana lanjutnya-

Yuu.H : eh, siapa ya?-kicked- hehe yap, sejak awal kaya'nya Sasu Cuma menganggap Sakura sahabat. Soalnya perasaannya masih ngambang, Sasu sebenernya ga' peka. N dia sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan sakura di sisinya. Karena itu Sasuke berpikir Sakura akan selalu ada di hidupnya, sayang takdir berkata lain. XP

**Skyesphantom **: yap, ini lanjut. XD

Guest : sheet ini baru mulai awal-awal. Awalnya Sasu tertarik sama Hinata nanti perasannya terus berkembang. ;) lihat aja nanti ya.

**Taintedlris** : hehe, konfliknya memang masih belum mulai. Soalnya Hinata baru muncul. Kalo soal angst nanti readers bisa menilai sendiri.-saya kadang ga' pede buat fic angst-

**Karimahbgz** : iya, itu karena Sasuke terbiasa bersama Sakura. Sasuke pikir Sakura enggak akan ninggalin dia, Sakura bakalan terus ada di hidupnya. Karena itu Sasuke tetap menganggap Sakura sahabat dan berpikir kalau itu enggak akan berubah.

**SRZ** : hehe kalo jawab pertanyaanmu saya jadi ngasih spoiler nih. :P 40 sheet ke depan lihat aja nanti, tapi enggak semuanya full SasuHina-emang 70 % iya sih- tapi lihat aja dulu, soalnya saya juga masih mikirin plotnya gimana.

Buat prolognya entah beberapa tahun setelah terakhir Sakura nulis diary, semuanya bakalan terjawab di epilog. Kalau soal perasan, bisa dilihat kan gimana kondisi Sasu di prolognya? jadi pasti readers bisa nebak sendiri.

Kalau kilat saya ga' janji. Tapi saya usahain secepatnya update. Harap sabar ya :D

Osaka Sakura : hehe, alurnya emang gitu kok. Memang terkesan lambat sih, tapi saya bakalan berusaha fic ini update cepet dan enggak membosankan. Konflik mungkin lebih ke konflik internal-Sakura dengan dirinya sendiri-

Hehe minna-san, rasanya sheet ini boring banget yah? Entah kenapa saya mendadak kena WB ya? padahal kemaren ngebu-ngebu banget pengen cepetan apdet.

Saya usahain fic ini segera update. Thanks minna~

Gomen kalo nanti mendadak hiatus. Kehidupan di dunia nyata membuat saya gila. DX


	13. She is Perfect, eh?

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*50 sheet Of Paper Diary*

*By Pink Uchiha*

.

.

*Sheet 12 : She is Perfect, eh?*

.

_Saturday, 19 August 200X_

_Dear Diary…_

_Beberapa hari ini aku sadar, Sasuke-kun bertingkah sangat aneh. Sejak pagi ia datang lebih dulu, berpakaian rapi dan tumben sekali sebuah kacamata bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya. Aku bingung karena tumben sekali Sasuke-kun mau berangkat pagi sampai-sampai tak sempat menjemputku. Ketika kutanya ia hanya nyengir dan meminta maaf berkata kalau ia lupa untuk menjemputku. _

_Dan ada satu hal baru yang kusadari, Sasuke-kun selalu melirik sosok anak baru yang baru 5 hari ini masuk ke kelas. Ah ya, Hyuuga Hinata. Anak manis yang populer akhir-akhir ini mengalahkan Karin si ratu sekolah. Hinata lebih disenangi karena pembawaannya yang lembut dan anggun. Hinata, dia pintar, manis, anggun dan baik hati._

_Mungkin banyak anak yang menyukainya, tapi banyak juga yang tak menyukainya._

_Sayangnya satu hal, Hinata adalah gadis yang lemah. Ia mudah sakit bahkan pingsan. Dan yang lebih parah semakin banyak saja penggemarnya, aku tak ingin ambil pusing, tapi, beberapa waktu ini Sasuke-kun selalu ikut-ikutan menjadi salah satu orang yang selalu memperhatikan Hinata. Ah, aku sadar Sasuke-kun perlahan mulai menjauhiku._

_Ingatkah kau diary? Kemarin Sasuke-kun bahkan menolak makan siang bersamaku dan memilih mengajak Hinata yang kebetulan juga diajak oleh sekumpulan anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang mengaguminya. Sifatnya yang baik dan lemah itu membuat siapapun ingin melindunginya, dan tak tega untuk menyakitinya._

_Kenapa aku merasa iri dengan Hinata?_

_Aku iri, karena Hinata Sasuke-kun mulai berubah. Aku merasa sendirian._

_Walau hanya ada Ino yang selalu di sampingku._

_Aku ingat saat obrolan kami sore tadi. Aku sedikit bertengkar kecil dengan Ino hanya karena aku mengatakan kalau aku tidak menyukai Hinata tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku ingat saat itu aku berada di sebuah café dan tak ada Sasuke-kun di sampingku. Aku tak tahu ia pergi entah kemana. Ia hanya bilang ia sibuk akhir-akhir ini._

"_Kenapa kamu termenung terus?" Ino bertanya dengan logat inggrinya yang sangat kental. Aku mendengus, setidaknya dia sedikit banyak mengerti bahasa jepang sehingga aku tak perlu menjawabnya dengan bahasa Inggris._

"_Aku tidak tahu, tapi… akhir-akhir ini aku tidak menyukai anak baru itu…"_

_Ino mengangkat alisnya, "Anak baru yang dari Hyuuga itu kan? kenapa kau tak menyukainya? Dia anak yang baik lho." _

"_Aku tak tau, rasanya setiap melihatnya yang seperti sempurna itu membuatku muak." Ujarku lirih. Ino menepuk pundakku pelan, ia mengeleng pelan._

"_Kau merasa tersaingi eh? Yang kutahu dia cukup populer di kalangan laki-laki. Apakah kau takut Sasuke akan berpaling darimu?" tanyanya lembut._

_Aku terdiam sebelum mulutku terbuka, "aku tak tahu…"_

_Ino merigis, "tenang saja Saku, aku yakin, Sasuke-kun takkan pernah meninggalkanmu. Bukankah kalian adalah best friend forever after?" cengirnya. "Seperti yang pernah kukatakan dulu, kalau kau seharusya menjadikan Sasuke milikmu."_

_Aku mengeleng, "aku… tak ingin merusak persahabatan ini. aku hanya merasa kesepian, Sasuke-kun rasanya mulai berubah. Kami mulai menjauh…"_

_Ino menghela nafas, "sebaiknya kau pikir-pikir lagi. Kalian hanya sahabat, karena itu wajar jika Sasuke-kun akan memiliki tambatan hati lain."_

_Ino melenggang pergi. Apakah ia marah padaku? Tapi kenapa?_

_Namun sepersekian detik kemudian aku menerima sms dari Sasuke-kun._

'_Maaf, besok aku tak bisa menjemputmu…'_

_Kenapa saat membacanya aku merasa sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan akan terjadi?_

_Rasanya… Sasuke-kun semakin asing bagiku._

.

.

Special thanks for pereview sheet 11 :

**Faridaanggra** : salam kenal juga, thanks for fav. Tapi masa sih sheet kemaren feelnya kerasa? Padahal menurut saya garing lho, hehe tapi thanks semoga cheet 12 ini ga' boring.

View : iya, soal itu bisa lihat nanti akhirnya gimana. Saya takut kalo kebanyakan ngasih spoiler ternyata plotnya beda, soalnya bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.

Kuro Nami lagi2 gak login : oh, soal sepoiler itu ya? yap mungkiin banget, tapi lihat aja nanti soalnya plot bisa saja berubah.

**Kithara Blue **: ih, kok sewot-mendadak ngambek- (_3_) hehe becanda kok, thanks bwt reviewnya

Guest : lihat aja nanti gimana ya-bingung harus gimana ngejelasinnya- (o.o")

**Skyesphantom** : Sasu yang tanpa sadar ngejauhin saku-spoiler again- karena Sasu mulai hanya fokus pada Hinata.

Inai chan : wow thanks. Semoga kamu ga' bosan nunggu fic ini. sad ending udah plot buat akhiarnnya. Kalo buat fic saya yang lain, saya masih nyicil-nyicil, soalnya banyak banget-salah sendiri utang fic melulu-

**Xion Demon** : hehe, memang berat ya kalau udah tahu gimana akhirnya-jujur lho saya sendiri ga' suka sad ending, tapi gimana lagi udah sejak awal rencananya gitu- hehe tapi thanks udah mau baca fic ini

**Karimahbgz **: yap, konflik baru mau mulai. Tapi seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya, fic ini alurnya lambat jadi anda harus sabar. Kl tentang itu nanti kamu bisa lihat epilognya…

**Sasa-hime** : haha iya, tapi cowok biasanya ka nada yang ga' peka. Karena sudah biasa sama Sakura jadi Sasu ga' ngerasain apa-apa.

Koflik baru mau mulai. Tapi masih jauh, plot buat sheet 20 ke atas rasanya masih ngambang. Yang udah di planning Cuma buat epilog dan sheet 50.

Untuk ficku yang lain, saya belum kepikiran buat update sementara waktu ini.

Gomen ne, Minna…


	14. First Talk With Hinata

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*50 sheet Of Paper Diary*

*By Pink Uchiha*

.

.

*Sheet 13 : First Talk With Hinata*

.

_Sunday, 30 August 200X_

_Dear Diary,_

_Entah ini sudah yang kali ke berapa… tapi akhir-akhir ini Sasuke-kun tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi. Ketika aku mencarinya di rumah ataupun di sekolah pun Sasuke-kun selalu tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana. Aku selalu menoleh kepada sosok anak baru itu, apakah dia ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke-kun yang berubah akhir-akhir ini?_

_Tapi kurasa tidak, Hinata tetap duduk dibangkunya dengan tenang. Ia hanya sesekali bertegur sapa dengan teman-teman yang lain. Lagipula Sasuke-kun tidak ada di sini saat Hinata ada di sini._

_Ada sesuatu yang aneh, dan aku merasa aku dan Sasuke-kun seperti saling menjauh. Kenapa ini? apa yang salah Sasuke-kun? Kau membuatku bingung, sangat bingung…_

_Aku pernah bertanya kepada Kak Itachi, kemana Sasuke-kun pergi karena dia selalu tak pernah ada saat aku mencarinya. Bahkan di rumahnya, yang kujumpai hanya senyum hangat Bibi Mikoto dan sapaan halus nan tegas dari Paman Fugaku serta senyum jahil dari Kak Itachi._

_Kemana saja kau Sasuke-kun…?_

_Dear Diary, kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke-kun sungguh berubah. Dia melupakanku…?_

_Ingin segera kutepis segala rasa sesak ini. aku lelah Sasuke-kun, kau membuatku gelisah setiap waktu. Sejak saat itu kau semakin menjauh, tak bisa kuhubungi tak bisa kucari. Kemana kau menghilang?_

_Sebenarnya karena Sasuke-kun juga aku mulai berubah, aku sedikit lebih pendiam daripada biasanya. Membuat teman-teman khawatir dan selalu menanyakan alasan atas kemurunganku. Aku selalu menyanggah, engan mengutarakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini. betapa gundahnya aku, aku tak ingin membuat khawatir orang lain…_

_Dear Diary, Hinata tiba-tiba mulai mendekatiku… dia menyapaku dengan suaranya yang lembut itu. aku hanya bisa mematung tentu saja. karena entah kenapa aku tak menyukai sosoknya yang lembut itu, bagiku itu seperti topeng. Sayang, tak bisa kutemukan kebohongan diirisnya yang lembut itu. inilah karakter seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Dia memang lembut dan anggun seperti yang orang-orang katakan._

_Sifatnya itu bisa membuat orang lain trenyuh dan merasa tidak tega. Oh Tuhan, betapa aku benci dan bersimpati disaat yang bersamaan kepada gadis indigo itu? kenapa? _

_Kenapa aku membencinya? Apakah karena ia membuat Sasuke-kun berpaling? TIDAK! Ini semua tidak benar! Ini bukan salah Hinata… Hinata tak tahu tentang ini…_

"_Ki-kita belum ber-berkenalan bukan?" Hinata mengulurkan tangannya menjabat tanganku dengan senyum manis yang merekah. Benar kan? seketika senyum itu meluruhkan segala rasa jengkel yang bersarang dalam hatiku padanya._

_Kenapa bisa-_

"_Ka-kau Haruno Sakura… kan? Ka-kamu sangat terkenal di kalangan teman-teman… da-dari kemarin kamu ke-kelihatan sedih…" Hinata berujar takut-takut, walau wajahnya menunduk namun aku bisa melihat senyum tulus dan tatapan lembut yang bersarang dalam parasnya setia ia berucap._

_Gadis ini… kenapa bisa terlihat seperti malaikat…?_

"_A-kau memperhatikanku?" tanyaku dengan hati-hati. Aku mengerutkan alisn ketika melihat Hinata memainkan jemarinya yang kecil itu._

"_A-aku hanya me-merasa kau butuh teman untuk di ajak bicara…. Mu-mungkin aku bisa membantumu se-sebagai teman. Sebelumnya, sa-salam kenal… yah?" Hinata mengenggam tanganku erat dengan senyum manis dan tatapan teduh. _

_Seketika aku tercekat, aku hanya terdiam sejenak. Rasa tak suka saat melihatnya perlahan sirna entah kemana. Terganti oleh rasa nyaman dan senang. Apakah ini permulaan dari segalanya?_

_Hinata Hyuuga, sepertinya tidak seburuk itu…!_

.

.

.

Hallo teman-teman, hehe gomen update lama banget. Saya kehilangan mood buat ngetik, yah ada alasan khusus soal itu. bisa dikatakan Allah tengah menguji saya, saya harus tegar sekarang…

Well thanks for reviewer in the sheet 12 :

**Faridaanggra **: yap, memang penuh pergolakan batin pada diri Sakura. dan saya enggak pengen Sasu langsung to the point bilang suka ma Hinata. Jadi semua akan mengalir pelan-pelan. Soal masalah word, sejak awal plannya emang 1 sheet Cuma 500 kalaupun lebih itu termasuk bonus lho.

Sherlock holmes : yap, thanks and salam kenal ya. :D

**Sasa-hime** : hehe, enggak juga sih. Sasu Cuma terlalu fokus sama rasa tertariknya sama Hinata. Sasu terus nganggap Saku bakal ada disisinya sebagai sahabat.

Kuro Nami kagak login lagi : kapan sih loginnya? Jadi silent reader muluu~ :D saya enggak maksa soal review. Banyak dikit saya terima.

Sasu enggak ngelupain Saku kok. Sasu tetep nganggep Saku enggak bakal berpisah darinya. Dia bakal terus melihat Saku. Soalnya Sasu emang Cuma mikir Saku sama dia sahabat.

**Yoru knight** : haha, ini udah update. Tapi gomen saya ga' bisa kirim PM. Soalnya males-dibuang- hehe XD

Nov : oh, oke ini chap baru.

Guest : jawaban sama kaya Nov, kalian satu orang ya?

**Xiao Demon** : hehe, gini Xiao-san… sejak awal plot emang gitu. Dan saya emang mau membuat Sakura terlihat yah~ kasian banget di 40 sheet ke depan. Tapi nanti di epilog semua terbayar dengan Sasuke sebagai gantinya.

Soal cerita, lihat aja nanti. Kalau dilihat sekilas emang udah bisa ditebak kalau bakal monoton dan konfliknya itu-itu saja tapi bisa saja di chap-chap ke depan aka nada kejutan yang menyayat hati. 8) hehe jadi lihat saja nanti ya…

Thanks

Karimhbgz : iya, Sasu mulai tertarik sama Hinata. Thanks yoo

Guest 2 : hehe thanks aja kalo gitu

Guest 3 : um, saya enggak tahu ya-digetok- lihat aja nanti gimana perjalanan isi diary Saku. Yang jelas seluruh penderitaan Saku akan terbalas di epilog.

Skyesphantom : wew, thanks concritnya. Saya akan berusaha lebih teliti lagi. :'D

Yap selain Sasu enggak peka dia juga Cuma nganggep Saku sahabat. Sasu enggak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura sama dia. Sasu perlahan mulai tertarik sama Hinata dan tanpa sadar melupakan Sakura, tapi enggak berarti Sasu bener-bener ngelupain Saku. Hanya saja saking fokus sama Hinata dia jadi jauh dari Saku.

Thanks minna –san. Tanpa kalian saya takkan bisa mengupdate fic ini secara rutin. Well, saya sedang menjalani cobaan sekarang. Kemarin ibu saya baru masuk rumah sakit setelah kecelakaan. Semoga beliau cepat sembuh amin… :')

Kemarin rencananya beliau mau di oprasi, tapi Alhamdulillah enggak jadi. Well, makasih minna…

Oh ya saya mau promosi fic baru, mult chap lagi-nambah utang lagi- hehe

Judulnya 'Road To Sakura'

Jalan cerita nanti ngambil setting sama dengan di anime sama manga Naruto. Tapi semua charanya versi Road To Ninja. Di situ kebalik Sasuke yang ngejar-ngejar Saku.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Uchiha Sasuke, seorang shinobi playboy kelas kakap Konohagakure untuk meluluhkan hati es seorang Haruno Sakura, kunoichi putri Hokage keempat yang terkenal dengan sifat cuek dan galaknya?

Thanks minna-san. XD


	15. Something Important

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*50 Sheet Of Paper Diary*

*By Pink Uchiha*

.

.

*Sheet 14 : Something Important*

.

_Tuesday, 1 September 200X_

_Dear Diary, akhirnya aku bertemu Sasuke-kun…_

_Sasuke-kun datang ke sekolah lebih pagi dari sebelumnya. Ia duduk manis di mejanya seperti biasa. Aku mendekati Sasuke-kun dan menyapanya. Sasuke-kun tersenyum lembut dan menarik tanganku ke suatu tempat._

_Kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan akan terjadi?_

"_Sasuke-kun-Sasuke-kun?! Kemana saja kamu selama ini?" tanyaku disela-sela langkah kami melewati lorong panjang sekolah. Sasuke-kun tak menyahut, ia tetap menarikku menuju suatu tempat._

_Dia mengajakku ke taman belakang sekolah._

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

_Sasuke-kun berhenti dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Ia memamerkan sebuah kotak bludru berwarna merah marun. Seketika aku membulatkan mata, Sasuke-kun, apakah dia akan…?_

"_Selama ini aku sibuk karena ini." jawab Sasuke-kun. Aku menatapnya heran. Jadi selama ini dia sibuk untuk memesan sebuah perhiasan-entah-apa yang tersembunyi di balik kotak ini. apakah dia melakukannya untukku?_

"_Ka-Kau, apa yang akan kau lakukan, dengan kotak itu?" tanyaku._

_Sasuke-kun tersenyum. Dia membuka kotak merah marun itu, memamerkan sepasang cincin mungil berwarna perak dengan sepasang berlian biru mungil di atasnya. Aku kembali terpana. Sasuke-kun… kau begitu romantis~_

"_Lihat! Baguskan?!" Sasuke-kun menarik tanganku dan mengambil salah satu cincin yang lebih kecil. Tanpa banyak kata ia sematkan cincin itu di jari manisku. Seketika aku terpana._

_Dear Diary, aku bingung harus bahagia atau sedih… karena sebenarnya cincin bertahta berlian mungil yang pas di jari mungilku itu nyatanya tidak akan selamanya tersemat di jari mungilku. Kalian tahu kenapa?_

_Sasuke-kun… ternyata membelikannya khusus untuk seseorang… _

_Sasuke-kun bilang, ia sudah menemukan bidadarinya, pujaan hatinya. Tadinya ia hanya mencoba mencocokkan ukuran cincin dengan jari manisku karena ia bilang ukuran jariku dan jari gadis yang ia sukai sama._

_Aku hanya bertanya-tanya… siapa gerangan gadis beruntung itu? apakah dia… Hinata?_

"_Terima.. kasih…" aku hampir berucap bahagia. Namun Sasuke-kun menatapku heran._

"_Haha, kau lucu… kau tahu, aku memesannya khusus dari Eropa untuk gadis yang kusukai! Rencananya aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku secepatnya. Yah, walau aku masih menunggu waktu yang tepat!" Sasuke-kun tertawa. Akupun ikut tertawa, tawa yang hambar._

_Kenapa… Sasuke-kun?_

"_He-eh, siapa gadis itu?" tanyaku jahil. Sasuke-kun mengeleng pelan,_

"_Rahasia!" ia berlari kecil. Namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Dan merogoh sakunya, sebuah kotak berwarna putih polos. Ia tiba-tiba meraih tanganku, menyematkan sebuah cincin perak mungil dengan ukiran bunga sakura di sisinya._

"_Special gift for my beloved friend!" Sasuke-kun mengecup pipiku._

_Dear Diary… aku… harus sedih atau bahagia?_

_._

_._

Thanks for review :

**GwendyMary** : thanks for review… Saya memang mencoba membuat posisi Sasuke menjadi yang 'salah' haha, soalnya Hina juga enggak tahu apa-apa. tapi emang Hina bakal sakit di akhir nanti.

Salsalala : ini update

Yuu.H : iya, Hina mulai tertarik sama Sasu. Sekarang Sasu lagi tahap PDKT tuh.

**Sasa-hime** : haha, emang kadang laki-laki kaya Cuma berfikir kalo saku g bakal ninggalin dia.

**Kuro Nami** : thanks, doanya. Alhamdulillah ibuk saya juga udah membaik. XD hehe berarti chap ini bakal login lagi engga ya?

**Skyesphantom** : buat ending udah ada gambaran. Tapi masih bingung sama plot tengahnya… nanti bakal tahu sendiri. hehe

**Karimahbgz **: thanks… hehe. Sheet-sheet ini Saku mungkin galau melulu XD-dilempar ke jurang-

**Natsuya32 **: salam kenal juga, thanks for fav

**SRZ :** um, di epilog… Sasuke enggak rela kehilangan sakura.

**SASAsna Hyo **: em gomen udah plot. SasuHina nanti jadian!-kabur-

Minna-san, gomen updatenya lama. saya kena WB untuk sementara. Semoga chap ini enggak boring. XD

Sign,

Pink Uchiha


	16. You Can't Always Hide

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*50 Sheet Of Paper Diary*

*BY Pink Uchiha*

.

.

*Sheet 15 : You Can't Always Hide*

.

.

_Wednesday, 9 September 200X_

_Dear Diary, _

_Taukah kau? Tidak selamanya sebuah hal akan tersimpan rapid an tak pernah di ketahui walau disembunyikan seperti apapun. Begitu pula dengan sebuah rahasia pribadi yang tersimpan dalam lubuk hati._

_Sasuke-kun mulai menemukan pujaan hatinya, aku tahu siapa dia? Siapa gadis beruntung itu. tanpa menanyakannya langsung pun, aku tahu siapa wanita yang telah menempati ceruk hati Sang Uchiha Sasuke. Rasanya sakit, ketika perasaanku padanya semakin besar dan dia tak menganggapku lebih dari seorang sahabat._

_Sasuke-kun bilang, ia akan selalu menemaniku, ia hancur tanpaku. Tapi kenapa? Saat ia tak ada di sisiku justru akulah yang hancur? Sasuke-kun mulai mendekati Hinata. Dan apa yang ingin kau tahu? saat aku pulang dari minimarket sore ini. aku bisa melihat, Sasuke-kun yang berada di balik tumpukan pakaian itu. ia, bersama sosok gadis berambut indigo. Berkencan eh-?_

"_Sasuke-kun?" aku menghampirinya. Sasuke-kun tersentak dan tersenyum terpaksa, di sampingnya, Hinata Hyuuga yang menyadari kedatanganku tersenyum lembut._

"_Ah, Hai Sakura-chan!" sapanya. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum yang tak kalah lembut._

"_Kalian berdua?" aku ingin bertanya, namun suara ditengorokanku seakan tercekat. Sasuke-kun menyipitkan matanya dengan wajah memerah sedangkan Hinata terkikik kecil._

"_Kebetulan aku bertemu dengan Uchiha-kun tadi. Dan ternyata kami akan ketoko yang sama!" katanya seolah berusaha meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang ada._

_Sasuke hanya tersenyum cangung, ia menarik tanganmu menjauh dari Hinata._

"_Sebentar ya Hyuuga-san!" katanya. Hinata mengangguk._

_Sasuke-kun menarikku dengan lumayan keras. Ia menatapku dengan wajah memerah. _

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Sakura?" tanyanya. Aku menatapnya heran._

"_A, kebetulan aku hanya lewat. By the way, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau berkencan dengan Hyuuga?" tanyaku. Sasuke mengaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia seperti ragu untuk menjawab._

_Ternyata memang benar…_

_Aku menunduk, menarik nafas panjang sampai aku kembali mengangkat kepalaku, menatap langsung Sasuke-kun._

"_Aku tahu… kau selalu melihat Hinata dari jauh Sasuke-kun…" ujarku, "apakah kau menyukaiknya?"_

_Sasuke-kun gelagapan. Namun ia akhirnya menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Sasuke-kun, menyentuh kedua bahuku dan meremasnya pelan._

"_Ternyata… memang tidak bisa." Sasuke-kun menatapku dengan sejuta kenyataan yang membuatku tersadar. Mata itu, didalamnya tidak lagi tampak sosokku…_

"_Aku baru sadar belakangan ini… kalau aku tak bisa melupakannya, tak bisa berhenti melihatnya. Aku sangat senang ketika bisa melihatnya, aku merasa bahagia dan tenang di saat yang bersamaan." Aku Sasuke-kun. "Rasanya bibir ini tak bisa berhentu berkedut tuk tersenyum, hati ini tak dapat berhenti untuk menghangat, dan jantung ini tak dapat berhenti tuk berdetak kencang."_

_Aku tersenyum hambar, "Ne, ternyata benar ya? sejak awal aku sudah tahu!" ujarku dengan nada seriang mungkin._

_Sasuke-kun mengelus rambutku. "Hehe, sebenarnya tadi aku sengaja mengikutinya…"_

"_Kau, stalker!" kataku. Sasuke-kun mendengus dengan wajah memerah sampai ia kembali menepuk pundakku._

"_Ne, jangan katakan ini kepada siapapun!" Sasuke-kun menyelipkan kelingkingnya di kelingkingku. "Janji ya!"_

_Aku hanya bisa diam, Tuhan. Apakah dengan ini Sasuke-kun akan menjauhiku? Aku takut, jika aku dan Sasuke-kun tak bisa bersama lagi. Karena setelah tangan mereka bertaut itulah saat aku tak bisa lagi mengenggam tangan besar itu. aku akan sendiri…_

_Tapi, apakah aku mampu untuk tak hancur tanpamu, Sasuke-kun?_

_Kau pernah bilang kau akan hancur tanpaku, tapi jika tanpa kau akupun juga pasti hancur._

_._

_._

Thanks for :

**SASA Kaguya** : yah, thanks. Soalnya SasuHina paling ngejleb kalo jadi lawannya SasuSaku.

**Prilly chan** : iya, ini update

**Faramunegri1** ; hahaha, sad ending soalnya udah plot awal. Well, ketahuilah-halah- sebagiaan fic saya sasuSaku selalu berakhir happy. Sasu ga peka soalnya udah terbutakan oleh cinta. Biasanya walau udah tahu endingnya sebagian readers terus baca soalnya masih penasaran. Well, lanjut oke!

Guest : iya, SH bakal jadian.

**Hyeena 'Mizuki' NamiKaze** : thanks, biar lama selesainya. Soalnya saya juga nyari feel sama waktu yang tepat buat fic ini. mungkin kurang greget soalnya ini Cuma pake sudut pandang Sakura dari Diary ya?

Mindi : iya, ini update

**Skyesphantom** : iya, Saku harus tabah. Soalnya si ayam lagi kasmara banget sama Hina.

**SRZ** : hehe, mungkin kelamaan. Tapi emang dari sudut buku harian itu udah terlalu dikit lho. Soalnya kira-kira kertas di buku harian 100.

Guest 2 : IYA, epilog bakal panjang kok. Soalnya menguak kejadian setelah buku hariannya selesai di baca. Bagaimana akhir kisah SasuHina. Dan seperti apa hancurnya Sasuke.

**Mauree-Azure** : thanks

**Hayama Ayumu** : salam kenal juga, thanks udah baca

**Dilah Maulinda Kh** : iya, tapi ending masih lama.

**Sasa-hime** : haha, iya. Soalnya Sasu mikir Saku bakal enggak apa-apa.

**Karimahbgz** : oh gitu ya? sory kalo gitu XP

Thanks for all readers!


	17. Cry Under Raindrop

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*50 Sheet Of Paper Diary*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Warning : Little T+*

.

.

*Sheet 16 : Cry Under The Raindrop*

.

_Saturday, 12 September 200X_

_Dear Diary, Sasuke-kun mengirimiku sms seputar apa saja yang disukai gadis-gadis ketika mereka berkencan. Ini sangat membuatku bertanya-tanya, kenapa Sasuke-kun menanyakan hal itu? aku tahu, Sasuke-kun akan kencan hari ini dan seperti yang kuduga ia berkencan dengan Hinata._

_Sepertinya ia sudah mengambil langkah awal. Hihi Dear Diary, taukah kau apa yang kulakukan sekarang? _

_Yap, aku membuntuti Sasuke-kun dan Hinata yang sedang kencan. Memang rasanya bodoh sekali, kenapa juga aku harus memperhatikan acara kencan pujaan hatiku dan rival cintaku?_

_Tapi biarlah, toh, tidak buruk juga melihat kedua anak itu yang malu-malu kucing seperti orang bodoh. _

_Aku akan membuntuti kencanmu Sasuke-kun, Hihi anggap saja sebagai balas dendamku karena mengabaikan sahabat baikmu yang cantik dan unyu ini. hihihi…_

_Dear Diary, acara kencan Sasuke-kun dan Hinata dimulai sekitar jam 8 pagi. Uh, mereka janjian bertemu di taman. Lihatlah, Sasuke-kun berdandan rapi sekali. Ia juga tampak sangat keren dengan kaos press yang membungkus tubuh bidangnya yang selalu kupeluk erat di setiap mimpi malamku.-blush-_

_Celana jinsnya yang tak terlalu ketat dan longgar itu menutupi kaki jenjangnya yang gagah dan panjang. Sasuke-kun menatap jam di tangannya dengan wajah gugup, sesekali ia membenahi penampilannya agar tak terlihat kacau. Uhh Sasuke-kun kau membuatku harus mengigit jari kala banyak gadis-gadis selalu menatapmu dengan kekaguman luar biasa, Sasuke-kun… kau tak pernah berdandan se-cool ini di depanku! Uhh! Aku jadi miris sendiri kalau ingat semua ini kau lakukan demi Hinata, pujaan hatimu!_

_Sasukeee-kunnn~~ kau membuatku membencimu dan semakin mencintaimu di saat yang bersamaan!_

_Ah ya, kembali pada Sasuke-kun. Aku melihat Sasuke-kun melambaikan tangannya kepada sesosok gadis berambut panjang dengan dress semata kaki yang tampak manis. Pakaian baby doll-nya yang penuh renda dengan warna putih dan ungu itu membuat Sasuke-kun tersenyum dan berkata entah apa. sepertinya ia memuji penampilan Hinata karena aku melihat wajahnya memerah._

_Mereka kemudian berjalan beriringan, sambil bergandengan tangan…_

_What! Bergandengan tangan! HELL NOO!_

_Sasuke-kun, aku bersumpah akan memangkas rambut ayammu setelah ini! dasar buaya darat!_

_Mereka semakin menjauh dan aku kembali membuntutinya dari belakang. Sasuke-kun mengajak Hinata ke taman hiburan. Aku terpana, inikan taman hiburan yang waktu itu. taman hiburan tempat Sasuke-kun memberikanku kenangan yang sangat indah. Tempat pertama kali bibir tipisnya mengecupku. Kenapa…?_

_Aku mengikuti kedua insane itu, wajahku memerah menahan amarah dan kekecewaan. Ketika kulihat mereka berdua bermain dengan penuh kegembiraan. Sasuke-kun membelikan es krim untuk Hinata. Dua buah es krim berwarna ungu, kemudian mereka saling bertukar es krim._

_Aku tercengang, itu kan…_

_Ciuman tak langsung…_

_Mataku rasanya panas!_

_Dear Diary, aku ingin segera pulang. Aku muak melihat semua ini. Aku benci Sasuke-kun, ia lebih memilih Hinata. Bukan aku!_

_Aku akan… mencoba untuk melupakan perasaan ini…_

_Ketika kutatap kea rah langit yang mulai mengulung mendung. Aku bisa merasakan berjuta tetes bening tangisan sang langit. Membasahi bumi, dan diriku yang terkungkung dalam sunyi. Aku tak perduli apapun, yang kuinginkan hanya berjalan terus tanpa tujuan dan biarlah liquid ini terus terjun dan membasahiku. _

_Seperti yang kukira, aku yang bodoh, aku yang tak mengerti. Kenapa juga aku harus membuntuti Sasuke-kun kalau akhirnya seperti ini. aku semakin sakit melihat kemesraan mereka berdua. Aku bodoh, seharusnya aku tak mengikuti kencan mereka. Lebih baik aku mendengar kemesraan mereka dari mulut teman-teman yang bergosip daripada melihatnya secara langsung seperti ini._

_Aku lelah… aku ingin menangis._

_Entah yang keberapa kali, manikku terus meneteskan air mata._

_Di bawah jatuhnya tangisan sang langit aku berharap semoga setiap inci tubuhku yang basah ini perlahan rasa sakit di hati ini juga berangsur-angsur memudar. Aku lelah…_

_Dear Diary, taukah kau apa yang kusukai dari hujan? Hujan itu dingin dan basah, selalu membawa kesejukan dan ketentraman yang menyejukkan jiwa dan raga. Karena aku menyukai hujan. Yang mengingatkanku dengan sepasang sayap malaikat yang seakan membungkus tubuhku. Aku selalu menyukainya…_

_Aku sedikit berjengit kala kurasakan sepasang tangan besar menangkup wajahku, menguncang-guncangkannya perlahan, memaksa kelopakku yang sebelumnya tertutup tuk terbuka dan menemukan sepasang manik jelaga yang membuatku selalu terlena di dalam pusarannya. Aku hanya mampu terdiam sayu ketika menemukan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran dari sosok Sasuke-kun._

_Kenapa dia ke sini?_

"_Kau basah!" Sasuke-kun mendesah khawatir. Ia terus menguncangkan wajahku berusaha mempertahankanku untuk tetap sadar. Sasuke-kun mendesah kembali dan membawaku ke salah satu emperan toko yang kebetulan sepi ketika hujan menguyur deras._

_Sasuke-kun menarikku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Terus berbisik-bisik di telingaku-memanggil-manggil namaku- agar aku tetap tersadar. Aku tahu perlahan tubuhku mulai kedinginan dan Sasuke-kun semakin panik yang kutahu hanya Sasuke-kun yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Membiarkan pipiku berdandar di bahunya dan Sasuke-kun yang meletakkan dangunya di puncak kepalaku._

_Aku bisa… merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Sasuke-kun yang meresap kuat di tubuh ini. kehangatan tubuhnya yang mulai menyatu bersama tubuhku. Ketika tiap senti rasa dingin mulai menghilang kala ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya padaku. Kami sama-sama basah karena hujan. Tapi tak lantas membuat dingin semakin merasuk malahan rasa hangatlah yang menguar._

_Aku… merasa sangat nyaman. ingin selamanya seperti ini…_

_Dear Diary, aku ingat ketika hujan tak kunjung juga berhenti. Dan hari beranjak malam Sasuke-kun memutuskan menembus hujan. Kami kembali basah. Saat ia berhenti di sebuah halte dan kebetulan saat itu ada sebuah bis yang baru saja menepi. Kami bergegas masuk. Sayang sekali bis kali ini sangat penuh, sehingga aku dan Sasuke-kun harus berdiri kaku dengan sedikit mengigil di pojok sisi yang masih bisa kami tempati._

_Aku baru sadar daritadi Sasuke-kun terus memeluk tubuhku. Menempelkan badan kami tanpa melepaskannya sama sekali. Ketika aku mencoba mendorongnya untuk menjauh Sasuke-kun mendelik dan kembali menarikku ke dalam dekapannya._

_Hei, Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?_

"_Lepaskan aku Sasuke-kun!" desahku kala Sasuke-kun terus menekan tubuhku semakin merapat ke tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar membuatku memerah karena malu. Sasuke-kun hanya meringis seperti orang sakit gigi. Aku mendelik._

"_Lepaskan aku!" aku membentaknya dengan suara yang sedikit kencang. Sasuke-kun mendesah dan menahan tubuhku sekali lagi._

"_Hn, tidak mau!" tolaknya kekanakan. Aku mengangkat alisku tinggi-tinggi, kesal, malu, bercampur menjadi satu._

"_Kenapa?"_

_Sasuke-kun mengaruk hidungnya gugup, ia melirik-lirik ke kanan dan ke kiri membuatku kebingungan. Sampai aku bisa melihat sebuah seringai yang mengembang di bibirnya, seringai yang membuatku seketika merinding._

"_Kau tahukan kalau pakaian kita sama-sama basah kuyub? Nah, salahmu memakai pakaian putih yang sangat tipis Saku-chan. Dan kau tak memakai tanktop…" Sasuke-kun meniup telingaku membuatku memerah sempurna dan memekik kaget. Hampir saja aku mendorongnya kalau saja tangan besarnya tak menahan kuat tubuhku untuk tetap merapat. "Apakah kau mau semua orang melihat betapa seksinya buah dadamu yang terbungkus bra merah berenda itu?" Sasuke-kun kembali berbisik. Kali ini dengan suara seksi._

_Seketika aku menegang. Dapat kulihat sepasang manik Sasuke-kun berkilat err-mesum. Aku tahu wajahnya memerah dengan seringai yang kuakui sangat-em-seksi-sekali-dan-sangat-menyebalkan-_

_Kyaaa! Aku merasa wajahku mendidih sempurna._

_Dan yang terakhir kuingat adalah penglihatanku yang mulai menggelap dan teriakan panik Sasuke-kun._

_Dear Diary? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_

_._

_._

Thanks for reviewer di sheet 15 :

Guest : e, gomen. Kalau SH mungkin bakalan agak banyak sampai epilog nanti. Soalnya ini emang jadi konflik utamanya. Btw, gimana sheet ini ada kenangan sedikit sweet dari SasuSaku-kan? gomen kalo pendek. Fic ini tiap sheet-nya Cuma 500 words kalo lebih berarti bonus. 8-)

Minri : yaa ini lanjut!

**SRZ** : haha, iya, ini update. Udah termasuk kilat kan? okey, review yoo

**Akane Shun** : yap, lihat aja nanti. Saya g terlalu hebat di genre angst. Tapi ya cukup bisa menghayati kalo pas nulis sih.-jadi ingat 'Let Me Go'.

**Hyeena 'Mizuki' Namikaze** : wow, tapi ini 40 sheet full Sakura yang dilemma lho. Tapi lihat aja nantinya gimana, ngejleb ato nggak. ;)

**Skyesphantom** : thanks for concrit. Semoga di sheet kali ini berkurang ya. saya aja baru sadar pas udah baca ulang. (-.-" )

Kuro Nami males login lagi : yap, ga papa kok. Kamu termasuk readers yang setia mengikuti fic ini. (.0)b SasuHina jadian kira-kira sheet 20. Peran Naru belum kepikiran, tapi mungkin nanti ada di bagian epilog.

**Sasa-hime** : haha, iya. Tapi sheet ini tetep membuktikan Sasu tetep sweet sama Saku kan? XD

**Karimahbgz **: khukhukhu. Epilog mah, Sasu bakal tersiksa batinnya. Yap, tahu kan kalau sakit di batin tuh sakitnya minta ampun. XD

Hai reader-sama~~! Akhirnya bisa update. Yap, walau enggak termasuk kilat, tapi hanya fic ini yang langsung nyantol di otak saya.

Besok senin udah masuk sekolah nih, saya usahain fic lain juga update. Pokoknya fic saya diusahain ga ada yang discontinue!

Oh ya, chapter ini dipersembahkan khusus buat Reader Savers yang selalu ngikutin fic ini dari awal sampai saat ini. sesuai permintaan reader-yang secara g langsung- pengen SasuSaku –bisa sedikit bersatu-. Semoga chap ini bisa memuaskan rasa bosan readers!

Gomen kalo fic ini mulai membosankan dan g menarik lagi, apalagi nanti di 30 sheet ke depan masih berputar-putar sama kegalauan Saku karena SasuHina.

Thanks all for reader-kiss bye-

-reader pada kabur-


	18. Still Hinata

_*_Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*50 Sheet Of Paper Diary*

*By Pink Uchiha*

.

*Sheet 17 : Still Hinata*

.

_Sunday, 13 September 200X_

_Dear Diary, aku sungguh malu kemarin. Bisa-bisanya aku pingsan di dalam bis, di dalam pelukan Sasuke-kun pula. Dan sukses hari ini aku terserang flu karena kemarin hujan-hujanan. Sasuke-kun menemaniku dari kemarin, dia bahkan sampai menginap karena menghawatirkanku sekaligus merasa bersalah karena entah apa._

_Aku hanya bisa menatap Sasuke-kun dengan malu-malu karena dia sekarang sedang berbaring santai di sampingku sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal novel 'Harry Potter' favoritnya. Sasuke-kun kadang berguling-guling seperti anak kecil. Kadang pula ia memegangi keningku memastikan bahwa suhu tubuhku mulai menurun._

"_Sepertinya kau mulai membaik." Kata Sasuke-kun meletakkan novel di samping meja. Ia bangkit dan membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi bubur dan sebuah kapsul yang biasa kuminum setiap flu menyerangku._

"_Nih, makan, lalu minum obatnya!" perintah Sasuke-kun. Ia menyodorkan mangkuk bubur itu, aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Dengan terpaksa aku akhirnya menelan pil yang Sasuke-kun sodorkan._

_Dear Diary, aku sangat senang mendapat perhatian dari Sasuke-kun. Itu artinya, dia tidak melupakanku… hehe_

_Tapi, ada satu tanda tanya besar yang muncul dalam kepalaku. Jika kemarin Sasuke-kun mengantarku pulang saat hujan turun, lalu kemana Hinata? Bukankah Sasuke-kun bersama Hinata? Dan bagaimana Sasuke-kun bisa menemukanku? Bukankah seharusnya dia bersama Hinata saat itu?_

_Oke, sebenarnya kenapa juga aku harus memikirkan Hinata? Dia kan rival cintaku? Diam-diam aku kesal dengan Hinata. Dia merebut Sasuke-kun dariku. Ini memang terdengar egois, aku tahu itu, tapi bagaimanapun aku lah yang terlebih dulu mengenal Sasuke-kun. Dan Hinata hanyalah outsider yang kebetulan menyelip dalam hubungan kami._

_Kenapa? Hinata-lah yang menduduki posisi teratas sebagai orang yang ada di hati Sasuke-kun?_

"_Sasuke-kun? Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" tanyaku asal sambil berusaha menutupi fakta kalau aku membuntutinya._

_Sasuke-kun menatapku sambil ia menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala, berbaring. "A, sebenarnya aku kemarin kencan dengan Hinata-rasanya ada pisau yang menusuk jantungku tiba-tiba- tapi sewaktu masih tengah hari, hujan turun dan kebetulan kami bertemu sepupu Hinata. Untung saja saat mau pulang aku tak sengaja melihatmu kehujanan. Karena itu aku menyuruh Hinata pulang duluan dengan sepupunya!"_

_Aku tertegun. Oh, jadi begitu ya? kau tak segaja melihatku… jadi jika saja kau tak menyadari keberadaanku, kau… takkan datang…_

_Aku merasa, dadaku sangat sesak…_

"_Sasuke-kun? Apakah kau menyukai Hinata? Kapan… kau akan mengutarakan perasaanmu?" tanyaku kaku._

_Sasuke-kun terdiam kemudian ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di selimut yang kini kupakai. Menutupi kepalanya, berlagak seperti gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta._

"_A… a-aku belum me-memikirkannya~!" jawab Sasuke-kun dengan wajah memerah. Ada rasa geli melihat tingkah memalukannya yang jarang itu. tapi di satu sisi aku juga merasa sedih karena bukan akulah alasan kenapa sepasang pipi tirus itu merona._

_Dear Diary, ternyata tetap Hinata yang ada di hatinya. _

_Suatu hari, saat di mana aku harus melepaskan tangan kokoh ini akan tiba. Dan bagaimanapun aku harus siap. Mau tak mau semua akan terjadi. Saat Sasuke-kun takkan lagi ada di sisiku. Saat aku harus merelakannya bersama pujaan hatinya. Selamanya ia akan ada di hatiku._

_Sampai aku mati. Bagaimanapun, seberharga apapun aku baginya, Hinata lah pemenangnya. Sasuke-kun sungguh mencintainya._

_Dear Diary, apa… yang harus kulakukan?_

_._

_._

Thanks for yang review di sheet 16 :

Guest : update kilat tergantung mood ya. hehe, soalnya saya sekarang udah kelas 2. Jadi mau fokus sama skul dulu. ;)

SH emang di sini jadi konflik utama buat Sakura. jadi enggak bisa janji kalau porsi SH-nya langsung end sekarang. Yap, SH baka full sampai epilog nanti jadi semoga kamu tidak kecewa. saya emang ga' suka SH tapi saya suka chara Sasu dan Hinata secara pribadi masing-masing.

**Sasa Kagaya** : hehe, di sheet ini udah dijelasin kan kenapa Sakura pingsan. Makanya sakura seharusnya enggak hujan-hujanan. 50 udah plot dari awal, walau lama ya emang begitu rencananya. Gomen ne

Ongkitang : haha, itu rahasia sampai epilog nanti. Hehe, sebenarnya kalau mau dapet spoiler, kamu bisa baca dari balesan review yang saya ketik di setiap bagian akhir setelah cerita. ;D

**Sasa-hime** : haha, iya, Sasu mesum ah-blush- XP

Saku makin lama makin ngenes. XD

Sasusa-kun : sebenarnya Sasu suka sama saku. Tapi Cuma sebatas suka n sayang sebagai sahabat, enggak lebih.

Kuro Nami kagak login : kapan sih, kamu login lagi. XD yap, begitulah si ayam itu-baca: Sasuke- dia enggak peka. Terus Cuma ngira Saku sahabatnya jadi enggak apa-apa padahal kalo liat perasaan Saku kasian banget dia.

**Lebah Biru** : um, gomen. Soalnya saya nunggu ide. Jadi tergantung mood XD. Soal differeng fate saya belum bisa nerusin. Lagi nyari mood buat ngetik fic itu…

**Karimahbgz** : tuh, pertanyaannya udah kejawab kan. XD Sasu mesum mah, udah dari sononya.

Sasu kan harus mesum supaya bisa membangun kembali klan Uchiha bersama Sakura.-dilempar bangkiak sama Sasu-

**Skyesphantom** : haha, paling enggak Sasu agak perduli sama Sakura kan. enggak sama Hina melulu. Yap, kemarin udah saya ketik 'insan' tapi sama MS Word ditambahin 'e'. yap thaks for concrit, saya bakal berusaha lebih baik hati. Oh ya, makasih lho, kamu termasuk reviewer setia fic ini. XD-jabat tangan-

Guest 2 : yap, udah terjawab di chapter ini kan? thanks for review. Siapapun kamu, review lagi ya. hehe XD

Thanks minna~~


	19. I Know You Never Forget Me

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*50 Sheet Of Paper Diary*

*By Pink Uchiha*

.

Sheet 18 : I Know You Never Forget Me

.

*Special chapter for all SSL*

.

_Tuesday, 12 October 200X_

_Dear Diary, aku sempat berpikir mungkin Hinata-lah pemenang hati Sasuke-kun. Kupikir, dia telah melupakanku. Ternyata aku salah…_

_Aku ingat, pagi ini, dia bahkan menjemputku. Seperti biasanya, dia tersenyum padaku dan memboncengku dengan motor besarnya yang biasa dengan laju yang sangat ugal-ugalan. Kau tahu, aku sangat tak menyukai saat Sasuke-kun memboncengku dengan gaya mengemudinya yang ekstrim itu._

_Kami datang lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ia mengacak-acak rambutku seperti biasa. Yap, ini sudah masuk pertengahan bulan terakhir sebelum liburan musim dingin yang akan terjadi saat akhir Desember. Aku sangat menantikan saat itu, apakah tahun ini aku akan merayakan Tahun Baru bersama Sasuke-kun seperti dulu?_

_Aku tahu, Sasuke-kun takkan berubah apapun yang terjadi. Ia tetap Sasuke-kun ku yang akan menjagaku selamanya. Buktinya, walau dia sekarang tertarik kepada Hinata. Sasuke-kun tidak melupakanku. Dia tetap menjemputku, dan menjagaku seperti biasa. Walau kadang dia menyempatkan waktu untuk urusannya sendiri._

_Aku tahu, Sasuke-kun bukanlah laki-laki yang peka. Sehingga mungkin saja karena itu Sasuke-kun tak menyadari perasaanku. Huff… malangnya aku… tapi paling tidak. Sasuke-kun tak melupakanku. Walau kadang di kepala ayamnya itu penuh dengan si Hyuuga. Tapi masih ada sosokku di hatinya._

_Kau tahu diary? Dia benar-benar tak melupakanku. Buktinya sekitar seminggu yang lalu ketika ayah dan ibu keluar kota dan meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah, Sasuke-kun bersikeras untuk menginap di rumahku. Walau aku menolaknya, yah, karena bagaimanapun sangat aneh jika seorang laki-laki menginap di rumah seorang gadis yang tinggal sendiri di rumah. Aku tahu, dia adalah sahabatku. Tapi kan…-blush-_

_Dan akhirnya aku menginap di rumah Sasuke-kun meninggalkan rumahku yang sendirian hari itu. tapi aku bahagia, malamnya aku menghabiskan waktu dengan beramai-ramai dengan Kak Itachi. Begitu aku sadar, aku melihat Sasuke-kun bersandar di pojokan dengan tatapan kesal. Ia mencibir melihat tingkahku dan Kak Itachi yang seperti anak-anak. Saling melempar bantal dan saling mengepang rambut-salahkan Kak Itachi yang punya rambut panjang halus yang membuatku sangat iri-_

_Dear Diary, Sasuke-kun tetap tersenyum padaku seperti biasa, mengacak rambutku seperti biasanya dan kadang mencium pipi atau keningku dengan raut jahil yang pernah satu kali ia lakukan saat kami tengah di koridor sekolah yang ramai. Yap, kau bisa bayangkan apa reaksi teman-teman? Yah, bayangkan saja sendiri, hehe_

_Bersama Sasuke-kun. Menjadi suatu hal biasa bagiku. Begitupula baginya, ia bilang kami seperti sepasang manusia yang mungkin saja memiliki ikatan benang merah. Yah, Sasuke-kun sendiri heran kenapa bisa sangat akrab denganku sejak kami pertama bertemu. Tapi dia tahu, aku adalah orang yang bisa melengkapinya._

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun? Kalau nanti kau sudah menembak'nya', dan kalian bersama… apakah kau akan melupakanku?" tanyaku suatu waktu. Sasuke-kun menatapku heran dan mencubit hidungku pelan dengan geraman gemas. Tentu saja walau ia melakukannya dengan pelan tetap terasa sakit bagiku karena tangannya yang besar. Huh, dasar laki-laki!_

"_kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu heh? Bagaimanapun kau sahabatku, aku kan pernah bilang, kau adalah bagian dari hidupku!" jawab Sasuke-kun dengan sentilan pelan di hidungku. Aku mendengus,_

"_Aku hanya takut, kau kan orangnya cuek. Bisa saja kau lupa padaku nantinya!" ujarku. Sasuke-kun terkekeh dan memeluk pelan kepalaku._

"_Kalau itu terjadi, maka datanglah padaku! Ingatkan aku kalau kau masih ada. bagaimanpun aku tidak boleh melupakanmu! Begitupula sebaliknya, ne, berjanjilah!" Sasuke-kun menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya. Aku tersenyum saat itu juga dan kutautkan kelingking kami._

_Ini adalah janji sehidup semati yang kami ucapkan. Kami akan selalu bersama bagaimanapun keadaannya. _

_Dear Diary, aku bahagia. Sasuke-kun takkan pernah melupakanku._

_Jika itu terjadi, ingatkan aku untuk memukulinya sampai dia ingat! Haha. Selamanya aku ingin seperti ini, aku tahu, bukanlah aku yang akan bertautan dengan tangan besarnya saat dia dan pujaannya bersama. Tapi dialah yang akan mengenggam tanganku dengan sendirinya. Kami takkan terpisahkan, karena dia adalah sahabatku. Sahabat baikku. Aku sudah bisa menerima ini. dan aku bahagia karenanya._

_Dear Diary, saat ini tak ada hal lain yang ingin kulakukan. Aku hanya ingin semua mengalir apa adanya. Karena aku tahu, apapun yang terjadi benang merah tak kasat mata itu akan selalu melingkar di kelingking kami sampai selamanya…_

_._

_._

Well, saya jadi kepikiran sama respon reader yang berhasil menyentil saya. yap, kalau di pikir-pikir 'jahat' juga kalau saya buat porsi SH terasa lebih dominan daripada SS. Sebenarnya di sheet 21-30 ke depan SH sudah jadian. Tapi itu enggak membuat Sasuke benar-benar melupakan Sakura dan Saku merana terus. Setelah dipikir-pikir, enggak ada salahnya mencoba antara SS sama SH di sini seimbang atau palin tidak SS yg lebih banyak.

Sepanjang cerita SS nantinya memang hanya sebatas sahabat, tapi mereka saling menyayangi dan Sasu bakal menjaga Sakura. jadi walau SH pacaran sekalipun Sasuke sama Sakura tetap punya ikatan yang kuat. Sakura perlahan akan semakin kuat, sementara Sasuke enggak bisa meninggalkan Sakura karena bagaimanapun dia butuh Saku.

Well, thanks reader yang udah mau review fic ini:

**Yui rie rie** : um, gomen, minimal 1 sheet 500 word. Kalau lebih di atas itu, itu termasuk bonus. Soalnya saya juga nyari feel pas ngetik. Terus emang rencananya enggak sampai 2000 words per sheet.

Guest : um, saya sebenarnya juga kurang tahu. tapi menurut saya mungkin saja karena SH itu termasuk pair baru –yg entah kenapa lumayan juga pengemarnya- jadi yap, terasa menantang jika jadi saingan-gomen ini hanya pendapat saya, tidak ada maksud memancing pair war atau sejenisnya-

Guest 2 : um, okey, thanks udah review XD

Uchiha : ano, saya bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Tapi thanks, saya benar-benar merasa tersentil sama review kamu. Saya sadar saya mulai terasa 'keterlaluan' sama Sakura apalagi sampai membuat SSL kecewa. um, sebenarnya saya suka banget sama chara Sakura sampai-sampai kadang enggak tega buat dia menderita banget. Tapi mungkin saya yang terlalu mellow saat mengetik jadinya malah begini, seolah-olah Saku menderita banget. Yap, setelah ini saya berusaha memperbaiki fic ini. walau plot masih sama tapi paling enggak saya usahakan Saku tidak bakal terkesan terlalu 'menderita' di fic sini walau kadang sedikit menderita sih.

Terima kasih sudah membuat saya sadar, saya update super kilat karena ingin cepet-cepet membalas review darimu. Well, kalau berkenan silakan review lagi walaupun ini mungkin jadi review terakhir kamu di fic ini.

Guest 3 : haha, gomen. Soalnya karakter Sasu yang di canon susah banget mendalaminya. Sebenarnya enggak bermaksud bashing Sasu sih, tapi ini saya anggap sebagai bentuk ketidak puasan saya sama Sasu yang cuek banget sama saku di canonnya.

**Snow's Flower **: Bukan hanya Hinata, jika diumpamakan jika Hinata ada di sampingnya, maka Saku ada di hadapannya. XD

**Skyesphantom** : thanks for review this fic. Saya semangat terus lanjut fic ini karena saya tahu banyak yang sebenarnya menunggu fic ini. yah, porsi SasuSaku saya usahain lebih banyak kok nantinya.

Well, concrit or flame! Saya terima dengan senang hati.

Sign,

Pink Uchiha

_._

_._


	20. Our Memories

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*50 Sheet Of Paper Diary*

*By Pink Uchiha*

.

.

"Sheet 19 : Our Memories"

.

_23 November 200X_

_Dear Diary,_

_Seharusnya di musim dingin seperti saljulah yang harusnya turun, bukan hujan deras bak badai seperti ini. mengingat hujan… mengingatkanku akan kenangan masa lalu, oh iya, dulu saat kelas satu aku dan Sasuke-kun sangat suka bermain di bawah guyuran hujan sepulang sekolah. Walau pakaian kami sama-sama basah kami tidak perduli, kami seperti anak-anak yang telah menemukan kebahagiaan yang hilang._

_Semuanya terasa tidak berguna, useless…_

_Ketika kutengok dari arah jendela, aku tak menemukan sosok Sasuke-kun yang sendirian di bawah hujan. Ia dengan sebuah payung berwarna biru muda menerjang hujan itu dan bersama sosok lain yang aku tak tahu. tapi dari posturnya aku sangat yakin jika seseorang yang berbagi payung dengannya itu adalah seorang gadis._

_Heh, memangnya aku berharap dia bersama laki-laki. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika Sasuke-kun homoan bersama seseorang saat ini daripada melihatnya sepayung dengan seorang gadis. Dan aku yakin sosok itu bukanlah bibi Mikoto, aku tahu karena Bibi pasti memiliki tubuh yang lebih sintal daripada postur yang sepayung dengan Sasuke-kun. Mengingat itu, pantas saja setiap akhir pekan Paman Fugaku akan mengusir kedua anak laki-lakinya untuk menginap di luar rumah. Hm, mau bermesraan di saat usia sudah kepala empat, eh?_

_Ah, ya tak usah perdulikan hal tak penting itu!_

_Ngomong-ngomong, aku bisa menengok Sasuke-kun yang melangkah menuju rumahku. Ia sepertinya hendak berteduh. Dan benar saja sedetik kemudian bel rumahku berbunyi dengan brutal…_

"_A… bolehkah kami berteduh sebentar?" Sasuke-kun menatapku dengan tatapan melas. Sepertinya dia kepayahan eh? Aku bisa mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi ketika kulihat gadis yang bersama Sasuke-kun._

_Si malaikat gadungan, Hinata Hyuuga. Entah kenapa melihatnya membuat mood ku segera merosot ke titik terendah. Dongkol tepatnya! Dia ternyata mau memancingku…!_

_Dan sebagai seorang Tuan Rumah yang baik aku membiarkan mereka masuk. Hinata dan Sasuke-kun-ah, ralat si ayam! Mendudukkan diri mereka ke atas sofa. Aku segera beranjak ke dapur seperti biasa tuk membuatkan minuman hangat. Ayolah, sejahat-jahatnya aku dan sejelek apapun moodku aku takkan bertingkah superduper menyebalkan ataupun mengabaikan orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingku…_

"_Jadi, kenapa kalian bisa kehujanan?" tanyaku to the point tanpa basa-basi. Ingin rasanya kumarahi mereka jika perlu kuusir sekalian, hei itu terlalu kejam!_

"_Um, ka-kami se-sebenarnya…"_

"_Aku dan Hinata jalan-jalan dan tiba-tiba hujan turun, kukira aku akan membawanya pulang ke rumahku, tapi ternyata hujan turun lebih deras dan kebetulan kami lewat di depan rumahmu!" Sasuke menjelaskan dengan gamblang. Ia menatap Hinata yang sepertinya mengigil kedinginan, "apakah kau punya selimut? Hinata kedinginan!" perintah Sasuke seenak jidatnya. Huh, memangnya ini rumahmu apa? seenaknya menyuruhku?_

_Tapi sebagai Tuan Rumah yang baik, sekali lagi kutegaskan aku __**terpaksa**__ melakukannya dengan –setengah- hati._

"_A-ano, Sasuke-kun, kurasa aku a-akan dijemput Kak Neji. Kebetulan malam ini ada acara keluarga…" Hinata berkata setelah melihat ponselnya yang bergetar. Aku hanya menatapnya bosan. Dia tak mengangapku rupanya._

"_A-ano Sakura-chan…" seketika rasa amarahku lenyap, kenapa ya? "Te-terima kasih sudah membiarkan aku berteduh di rumahmu sebentar… ma-maaf kalau merepotkan. Terima kasih banyak!" Hinata membungkuk sopan. Dengan senyum malaikat yang seketika membuat siapapun luluh sekaligus rasa sakit dan panas menjalar di hatiku._

_Setelah itu Hinata pergi setelah Kakaknya yang bernama Neji itu menjemputnya, menyisakan aku dan Sasuke yang sendirian di rumahku. Ah, ya, Ayah dan Ibu baru pulang dari Oto besok._

"_Ah ya, mana Paman Kizashi dan Bibi Mebuki?" tanya Sasuke heran. Ia menoleh-noleh dengan gelagat mencurigakan._

"_Ayah dan Ibu baru pulang besok, mereka sekarang sedang di Oto." Aku menjawab cuek. Dan kemudian menatap jam di dinding yang menunjukkan waktu 8 malam._

"_Jadi, kau sendirian di rumah?" tanya Sasuke-kun. Aku mengangguk. Sasuke-kun kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan mengubungi seseorang._

"_Halo Bu?" sepertinya dia menghubungi Bibi Mikoto?_

_Mungkin saja dia minta di jemput karena hujan tidak juga berhenti sejak tadi…_

"_Sekarang aku dirumahnya Sakura, iya, dia sendirian jadi malam ini aku tidak akan pulang! Tenang saja! aku tidak akan macam-macam! Oke, bye-bye!" _

_Aku hanya bisa melongo ketika Sasuke-kun menutup panggilannya dengan Bibi Mikoto. Jangan-jangan-_

"_Aku akan menginap di sini!" kata Sasuke-kun dengan senyum cerah tak memperdulikan aku yang menatapnya horor._

_Inilah satu hal yang tak kusukai dari Sasuke-kun… dia…_

_Aku baru saja hendak beranjak ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke-kun menarik pergelangan tanganku. dia menyeringai aneh, "Sebelum tidur, bagaimana kalau mandi dulu? Mandi bareng maksudnya…"_

_Dear Diary, semoga Tuhan melindungiku dari siluman ayam mesum di hadapanku ini!_

_._

_Dear Diary, aku senang Sasuke-kun tetap menyayangiku. Oh ya, walau kami hanya sahabat tapi dia sangat menyayangiku. Dia bilang aku seperti adik kecil baginya, jujur aku sedikit sakit mendengarnya. Tapi itu lebih baik bukan? _

_Sasuke-kun bilang, dia suka tidur denganku karena aku hangat. Katanya tubuhku hangat seperti anak-anak. Karena itu semalam penuh dia memelukku terus, tak mau lepas sampai esoknya. Aku senang sekaligus malu, ini… entah ke berapa kalinya kami harus berbagi ranjang. Satu selimut dan satu bantal…_

_Dear Diary, I so happy…_

_._

Hehe, sebenarnya gak begitu mood buat ngetik sih belakangan ini. tapi biar fic ini cepetan tamat jadi aku usahain segera update.

Thanks for pereview di sheet 18 :

Sasulover : iya ini update ko ;)

Cherry : err ano, nanti endingnya SasuSaku bersatu kok. Tapi enggak di kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Mereka tetep sahabat n gomen kalo SH bakal ada sampe tamat nanti karena saya lebih berpusat sama kebersamaan SasuSaku sebagai sahabat. Tapi nanti ada kok momen sweet buat mereka.

Dyresa Aiko : hehe, belum. Soalnya idenya udah ada/ tapi bingung harus gimana urutannya. Saya sebenarnya lebih fokus ke endingnya soalnya nanti panjang banget.

Mely : soalnya kalo sahabat mereka terasa lebih erat. Soalnya Sasu ga bakal bisa ninggalin Saku karena mereka terus bareng. Um, biasanya kalo soal pacar kan gampang di lepas terus gampang pula nyari penggantinya, tapi sahabat enggak. Hee, Sasu sering kok manjain Saku. contohnya di sheet yang ini. paling enggak sasu ada kan buat Saku?

Minri : iya ini update

Akane Shun : um, soalnya SH rasanya menantang banget kalo di jadiin saingan buat pair SS. G tahu kenapa, tapi endingnya SH g bersatu kok. Yup, di sini saya buat Sasu nunjukkin sifat sayangnya sama orang yang dia sayangi.

Faridaanggra : yap, thanks for comment. Kebangetan banget kalo sampe sasu ngelupain saku.

uliiiiLaGa : hehe… terpaksa ngasih spoiler nih. Tapi dikit aja ya? inti dari epilog, menceritakan seperti apa keadaan Sasuke setelah Sakura sudah enggak ada di sisinya lagi. Mereka udah beda dunia, dan Sasuke hancur pas udah sadar ga bakal bisa lagi mengenggam atau memeluk gadis kesayangannya itu. XD

skyesphantom : thanks, selama ini udah jadi pereview setia fic ini dari awal sampai sekarang. :D

Kisasa Kaguya : um, soalnya Sasu Cuma menganggap Saku sebagai sahabat. Soalnya udah terbiasa sama keberadaan Sakura di sisinya, jadi dia berfikir hidupnya bakal terus seperti ini. Sasu berfikir dia bakal terus ketemu sama Sakura.

Sasa-hime : iya, soalnya perempuan kadang cenderung gampang suka sama orang yang perhatian banget kan? Sasu terbiasa sama keberadaan Sakura sih di sisinya, terus dia tiba-tiba tertarik sama Hinata. Lah, jadinya gitu deh

Cherry's emerald : I'm so sorry. Ini emang udah plot dari awal. Tapi tenang aja, SH g bakal bersatu. Sebenarnya saya lebih fokus ke epilognya.

Hyena 'Mizuki' Namikaze : haha, thanks. Tapi tergantung lho soalnya kadang saya juga kena WB. Yap doain aja semoga saya bisa terus lanjut. XD

Yui rie rie : hehe, tergantung sih. Soalnya cinta dalam hati tu kadang membuat kita jadi egois pas lihat sahabat yg kita sukai lebih perhatian sama orang lain. Tapi kadang cinta sama sahabat juga bagus-bagus juga apalagi kalau ternyata sahabat kita punya perasaan yang sama. Um, Sasu yang cemburu nanti saya pikirin deh. ;)

Karimahbgz : hehe, update kilat soalnya ada yang pengen saya sampaikan. Soalnya pas baca-baca review tiba-tiba otak langsung clink jadi saya langsung ketik kilat terus update. :D

Sign,

Pink Uchiha


	21. Unforgivable

Masashi Kishimoto Naruto

50 Sheet Of Paper Diary

By Pink Uchiha

.

Sheet 20 : Unforgivable

.

_Monday, 27 December 200X_

_Dear Diary…_

_Kenapa ya… akhir-akhir ini aku merasa tidak bisa menghabiskan waktuku bersama Sasuke-kun seperti dulu? Sasuke-kun selalu berkata dia sibuk tiap kutelepon dan kuajak untuk berjalan-jalan. Di sekolah pun Sasuke-kun tidak menunjukkan hal-hal aneh seperti menghindariku atau apapun. Dia tetap menjemputku saat kami berangkat sekolah. Mengebut dengan gila-gilaan dan mencium pipiku tiap selesai memarkirkan motor besarnya._

_Tapi, Sasuke-kun selalu menghilang ketika jam pulang sekolah datang. Dan aku selalu menemukan Ino yang tampak menungguku di depan gerbang. Ketika kutanya, dia bilang Sasuke memintanya untuk pulang bersamaku. Aku merasa sangat bingung. Dan setiap kuhubungi, dia selalu menjawab dengan alasan yang sama, karena Hinata…_

"_Maaf, aku sibuk, hari ini aku berjanji untuk pulang bersama Hinata."_

"_Besok saja ya, aku janji akan membantumu! Sekarang aku sedang belajar bersama di rumah Hinata!"_

"_Aku benar-benar tak bisa! Hinata sedang sakit, dan dia sangat membutuhkanku!"_

"_Kumohon! Kau sahabatku, beritahu aku, apa yang harus kulakukan? Sekarang aku sedang kencan dengan Hinata!"_

"_Maaf, aku sibuk! Aku harus mengantar Hinata sekarang."_

_._

_._

_Hinata! Hinata! Hinata!_

_Kenapa selalu Hinata yang kau utamakan? Aku kecewa padamu Sasuke-kun!_

_Ino selalu ada di sisiku, setiap aku uring-uringan dan entah kenpa jadi malas makan. Ia memaksaku untuk sejenak melupakan tentang Sasuke-kun. Seperti yang Ino katakana, lamban laun jika aku tak segera mengutarakan perasaanku Sasuke-kun takkan tahu dan akhirnya dia akan direbut oleh orang lain. Aku tahu itu…_

_Tapi… ada sisi hatiku yang entah kenapa tak ingin mengatakannya. Aku merasa telah menodai pershabatan kami. Kami memang tak pernah menyingung atau membahas kalau saja salah satu dari kami mulai menyukai, tapi aku merasa aku seperti merusak persahabatan ini._

_Aku takut, kalau Sasuke-kun akan menjauhiku._

_Sekarang, hari-hariku hampir tanpa Sasuke-kun… oh ya, sebentar lagi tahun baru. Sekarang tepat tanggal 27 Desember, 2 hari setelah natal… membuatku teringat tentang waktu itu…_

_Saat itu salju tengah turun deras. Menerbangkan helai-helai salju putih yang menyejukkan sekaligus membawa rasa dingin. Aku, baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko kue. Sebentar lagi tahun baru dan kupikir walau saat ini salju masih turun deras tapi setidaknya membeli kue untuk acara kumpul keluarga nanti bukanlah masalah._

_Salju turun dengan cukup deras. Aku memegang erat jaketku. Di tengah trotoar yang penuh dengan orang-orang dan beberapa muda-mudi yang berjalan-jalan atau pacaran._

_Kau tahu? aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris atas ini. Rasanya iri, tahun kemarin aku merayakan Natal dan Tahun Baru bersama Sasuke-kun. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah tahun ini aku bisa merayakan dengannya lagi?_

_Aku ingin sekali. Aku menelepon Sasuke-kun. Aku akan mengajaknya berkumpul bersama setidaknya hari ini dua hari setelah natal, jadi, aku bisa menyabotase Sasuke-kun. Aku akan mengajaknya makan di café favorit yang biasa jadi tempat kumpul kami._

"_Sasuke-kun? Apakah kau ada waktu? Mau tidak, kita makan berdua yuk! Merayakan tahun baru di café yang biasanya! Aku tunggu jam 6 sore nanti ya~!" kataku. Sasuke-kun menyetujuinya. Lebih baik kami bertemu sekarang, yah, karena aku tahu, Sasuke-kun pasti menghabiskan tahun baru bersama teman-teman laki-lakinya._

_Kau tahu Dear Diary? _

_Sasuke-kun tidak datang-datang juga. Padahal… aku sudah menunggunya sejak pukul 6 sore tadi. Aku kecewa dan sangat sedih. Padahal, aku hanya ingin sebentar saja bersama Sasuke-kun. Tapi dia ternyata tak menepati janji._

_Dia… tidak datang tepat waktu…_

_Dan… baru datang 5 jam kemudian setelah café tempat aku menunggunya telah tutup. Dan aku tetap dengan setia menunggu di luar di tempat meja makan favorite kami._

_Aku kecewa. Sasuke-kun hanya membangunkanku dan mengatakan maaf karena terlambat. Ia lupa waktu karena menemani Hinata seharian. Hari ini kebetulan gadis Hyuuga itu ulang tahun yang ke-17, dan Sasuke-kun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk pendekatan dengannya._

_Yang membuatku kecewa adalah, kau membohongiku!_

"_Seharusnya sejak awal kau tak membuat janji…" kataku sambil beranjak dengan langkah gontai. Aku tak memperdulikan Sasuke-kun yang berusaha menahan tanganku agar aku tak terjatuh._

"_Maaf, aku lupa! Aku benar-benar lupa…" kilah Sasuke-kun berusaha meminta pengertianku. Aku mendesah kesal dan lelah. Rasanya mata ini sangat panas._

"_Oh ya? kalau untuk Hinata, kau selalu ada waktu kan? Sebenarnya apa susahnya menghubungiku untuk membatalkan janji yang terlanjur kau buat!" desakku kesal. Sasuke-kun mengigit bibirnya, ia seperti terlihat kesal, tak suka aku membawa-bawa Hinata dalam masalah ini eh?_

"_Jangan sangkut pautkan Hinata okey? Dia tak ada hubungannya dengan ini! aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu!" desah Sasuke-kun sambil memegang kedua bahuku. Dia hendak memelukku erat, menenangkanku yang marah. Tapi aku mendorongnya kasar dan melangkah menjauhinya._

_Sasuke-kun dengan langkah tergesa berusaha meraihku, ia memelukku erat-sangat erat sampai-sampai aku bisa mendengar deru nafasnya di telingaku-_

"_Gomen ne…" bisik Sasuke-kun. Dengan terengah ia menyandarkan dangunya di bahuku. Dan aku hanya mampu terdiam ketika kudengar sebuah rintihan darinya._

"_Kumohon… maafkan aku…" _

_Dan aku sadar… walau bagaimanapun aku… tak bisa membencinya…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Thanks buat minna-san yang udah review… oh ya, mulai sheet 21 nanti SH udah jadian… tapi tenang aja. Saya ga bakal bikin Saku terus-terusan merana kok.

uliiiiLaGa : haha, nanti bisa dilihat di chapter depan kok. Trims…

RARA 3 : um, soal kenapa update telat. Yap mungkin WB salah satu alasan, selain itu saya g bakal ngetik kalo belum dapet mood, kalo maksa takut isinya jelek. Tapi paling g 1 usahain fic ini update tiap 1 minggu sekali.

Eureka eklesius : haha, iya tuh. Soalnya masing-masing pandangannya beda sih. Sasu nganggapnya sebagai sesame sahabat sedangkan Saku sebagai pria dan wanita.

Dyresa Aiko : hoho… kalo soal itu terserah readers saja.-pikiran mesum-ditinju Sasu Saku

Faridaanggra : wow, thanks…

Kuro Nami : Sebenarnya Hina ga jahat kok. Sekarang ini Sasu ataupun Hinata bahkan ga tahu kalo Sakura suka Sasuke. Jadi Sasu tetep aja gencar PDKT sama Hina.

Gomen, SasuSaku nanti ga sempet jadian… buat usulnya saya pikirin dulu. Tapi bisa saja nanti bukan Naru yang jadi objek cemburunya Sasu so, lihat saja nanti di sheet 21 keatas.

Skyesphantom : thanks yoo, saya sampai hapal sama penname-mu. XD Yap, Sasu dikit-dikit mesum kok. Haha, sasu ga' macem-macem kok, cuma meluk Sakura dari malem sampai pagi.-ciee-dilempar ember sama Sasu

Aysakura : yap, perasaan sebagai seorang sahabat… itu yang Sasuke rasakan. Tapi semakin lama Sasu mulai membutuhkan Saku di sisinya. Memang ga di akui secara langsung, tapi Sasu ga suka Saku deket banget sama cowok lain, ngacuhin dia, terus marah sama dia. Yap, bingung ngejelasinnya. So ikutin aja okey? Buat ciuman makna ketiga-nya Sasu buat Saku saya pikir-pikir dulu okey… gomen. Ga bisa ngasih spoiler lebih banyak. Tapi walau SH jadian, Saku ga bakal merana kok. Malahan yang panas dingin mulu nanti Sasuke.

Karimahbgz : iya, kasihan juga saku… sebenarnya sheet 20 sebelumnya saya bikin SS bertengkar lho. Tapi saya ubah di sini yang marah Cuma Sakura terus Sasuke merana, versi awal Sasu saya buat ninggalin Saku gitu aja. Terus Saku sedih.-ini versi sheet 20 sebelum saya ubah-

Saku ga bakal saya buat merana banget kok. Dia tetep kuat…

Kisasa Kaguya : hiii… -lari mundur- hehe… ternyata Ryu-san, Mei-san, Nei-san, sama Kisasa-san ini grup satu akun ya. :D

Hehe, tenang aja, Saku tetep kuat kok walaw dia harus nahan perasaannya buat Sasu. So juts follow this story okey?-sok inggris-

Thanks Minna-san…

Menulis fic biasanya tergentung mood. Biar fic yang diupdate berkualitas, nah, salah factor mood menulis yang baik adalah review yang banyak.-teori asal seenak jidat- khe-khe

So, mungkin saja dengan banyaknya review mood saya buat fic bisa muncul dan updatenya bisa cepet. XP

So, RnR minna XD


	22. Distance From Me

Masashi Kishimoto Naruto

50 Sheet Of Paper Diary

By Pink Uchiha

.

Sheet 21 : The Distance From Me

.

_Thursday, 5 February 201X_

_Merasa kecewa dan marah tentu menjadi hal biasa yang pernah di rasakan tiap manusia. Aku ingat, aku membentangkan jarang darimu sejak tahun lalu, tepat tanggal 27 desember itu terjadi. Dan aku ingat, aku tak menemuimu lagi hingga saat itu bahkan sepanjang liburan musim dingin kubiarkan kau berfikir dalam kesendirianmu._

_Egoiskah aku memaksamu tuk mengerti? Bahwa aku kecewa, sangat kecewa dan tak ingin menemuimu lagi tuk beberapa waktu? Kupikir kau kan terus mencariku sampai kini. Tapi, kau hanya mengubungiku sampai 7 hari setelah saat itu. kau gencar-gencarnya meneleponku dan datang ke rumahku tuk meminta maaf dan segalanya. Namun aku tetap tak mau menemuimu. Kupikir, kau kan terus mengejarku…_

_Aku salah ternyata…_

_Setelah sekolah masuk kembali. Kau tak menyapaku, tak kulihat tatapan amarah atau acuh yang kau lakukan. Aku bisa melihat, kau terus memperhatikanku dengan nanar seakan kau ingin mengapaiku tapi tak mampu. Kubiarkan kau begitu dan semua terus berlanjut sampai sekarang. Dan aku tahu, kesalahan terbesarku adalah kini kau menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama si Hyuuga itu. kalian semakin dekat rupanya._

_Dan apa perduliku? Tentu saja aku perduli, karena secara tidak langsung kedekatanmu dengannya membuatku terluka. Kau menyakitiku dan kuyakin jarak yang kubuat antara kita semakin melebar. Dan kuputuskan tuk membiarkanmu, melepasmu dari kekangku yang selalu membuatmu nanar dan pilu._

_Ino bercerita padaku, bahwa kau dan Hinata telah lama bersama sejak musim dingin tahun lalu… sialan, kau buatku hancur!_

_Dan kini bisa kulihat kau mengenggam tangannya dengan lembut. Cih, muak aku melihatnya! Aku segera berlalu tanpa sadar kau tak sengaja melihatku kembali dengan nanar. Kenapa? Kau terus mengharapkanku bukan? Sahabatmu yang kau sayang?_

_Aku bisa merasakan, tatapan penuh cintamu yang tertuju hanya pada Hinata Hyuuga. Membuatku muak, ingin sekali kutampar dia agar dia berkaca bahwa wajah sok malaikatnya itu tak berguna. Aku benci wajah polosnya yang selalu sok baik itu. apa bagusnya dia? Kenapa kau terus bersamanya?_

_Tapi aku sadar sepenuhnya Hyuuga tak salah dalam hal ini… jujur aku tak menyukai sifatnya yang pemalu lemah gemulai lembut bak putri solo itu. tapi, kenyataannya Hinata bisa memberikan kesan yang baik dengan setiap orang dan aku sadar… semakin banyak teman yang ia punya. Semakin kuat pula sosoknya dan dia semakin susah untuk dijatuhkan._

_Hei, apa yang kupikirkan?_

_Ini tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan si Hyuuga itu, ini adalah masalahku dan kamu!_

_Dan akan kubuktikan, aku akan bahagia tanpamu! Sekarang dan selamanya! Ingatlah! Itu!_

_Dear Diary, aku semakin sadar, jarak yang kuciptakan sendiri kadang membuatku menderita… tapi aku tahu. inilah jalan terbaik, aku harus move on dan tak terbayang-bayang lagi oleh sosok Uchiha Sasuke… dia hanya masa lalu. Masa lalu kelam yang pernah kuberi sepucuk harapan tuk berkembang. Tapi harapan itu mati karna tak bisa bertahan. Dan kupikir selamanya kami akan terus seperti ini, sepasang sahabat yang saling berbagi. _

_Aku akan kuat… dan kupikir, mencari dambaan hati yang baru kedengarannya suatu pilihan yang terbaik. Dan aku akan buktikan… bahwa aku kuat tanpamu!_

_._

_._

Ehe.. hello minna-san kayaknya banyak yang penasaran gimana sheet 21 satunya ya. yap ini saya update kilat karena sejak kemarin saya sudah mengetiknya. Sebenarnya saya sudah selesai ngetik sampai sheet 23. Tapi saya tahan dulu, nunggu respon readers. Saya ga mau buat Sakura terkesan terlalu menderita karena terlalu mendambakan cintanya si Sasuke.

Sakura saya buat seolah-olah dia tegar dan kuat walau hatinya terluka. Dan Sasuke yang tertekan gara-gara Sakura menjaga jarak dengannya. Sasuke sangat menyayangi Sakura.

Dan saya tegaskan lagi, fic ini genre-nya angst jadi banyak selip-selipan khas sinetron-mungkin- sama bagian sedihnya.

Thanks for readers :

SuntQ : thanks udah review… haha semoga fic angst yg saya buat berhasil. XD

Kisasa Kaguya : aduh-aduh minna-san termasuk reviewer yang ganas ya rupanya-nyengir kuda- :D, Sasu bakal saya buat tertekan kok. Tapi tetepa aja ada sisi hurt buat masing-masing chara utama. XD

Dyresa Aiko : haha, iya sih. Tapi gimana lagi Sasu kelupaan soal janjinya sama Sakura. soalnya Sasu juga udah pengen ada niat buat jadian ma Hinata.

Adem ayem : hihi… kamu horor ya… setelah bilang huhuhu seolah lagi nangis tiba-tiba ketawa. ;D hehe bercanda kok. (^^)b

faiCherry : iya, ini lanjut

mini cent-pie : iya, thanks dah baca ya. hehe, jadi kamu bacanya ngebut dong?

skyesphantom : thanks, biasanya saya ga sempet edit soalnya langsut ketik terus update. Tapi di sheet ini udah saya edit kok. Semoga ga ada typo lagi, thanks udah jadi pengamat di ficku jadi aku bisa memperbaikinya. Sasu sebenanrya ga lupa sama sahabatnya, Cuma kadang dia ngutamain dirinya sendiri daripada Sakura. soalnya mereka kan hanya sebatas sahabat.

Guest : hihi, iya, tapi selain Sasu Cuma minta maaf, dia juga nahan Sakura pergi kan? padahal di versi sebelumnya malah saya buat Sasu ninggali yang ninggalin Saku. tapi saya rubah jadi Saku yang ninggalin Sasu. Terus Sasu meluk saku dari belakang, mencegah Saku pergi. XD

Blue Pink Uchiha : iya, tapi yang dilakukan Sasu ga hanya sekedar minta maaf lho.

Sasa-hime : um, jawaban sama seperti guest. Silakan baca, jadi tahu Sasu cara maafnya ga dengan cara biasa. Dia memohon… XD

Dilah Maulida Kh : yap, momen nya saya buat segreget mungkin kok. XD

iSakuraHaruno1 : haha, gpp kok… err ano bukannya fic 'Review and Art' itu punyanya Kira Desuke ya? kalo 'Blind' memang punya saya… tapi gomen… idenya masih ngambang. Jd g tahu kapan bisa update…

karimahbgz : di sheet ini udah kelihatan kan kalo Saku njaga jarak sama Sasu. ;D

Sasusaku couple ; ada… tapi rasa cinta sebagai sahabat. Bukan sbagai laki-laki terhadap perempuan.-dilepar sandal sama SSL-

Norita : walaw pendek tapi feel buat isi cerita juga penting. Maaf, percuma kalau update kilat tapi isinya hambar terus monoton… um, kalo seminggu update 2 sheet. Itu tergantung lho… sekali lagi tergantung mood ngetiknya. Err… tapi saya usahain update secepatnya deh…

Aguma : hehe, kayaknya dua-duanya deh.-digebukin SasuSaku-

Just Me Nato : cup-cup-cup-nyerahin kotak tisu- XD

Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami : um, itu rahasia. -dilempar dandang- tapi lihat aja nanti si epilog. Sementara ini ikutin ceritanya dulu.

Ne, minna. Thanks udah mau review… ga nyangka fic ini sebentar lagi jumlah reviewnya 200-an. Yap, sekali lagi, update cepet ato enggak itu juga tergantung mood ngetiknya. Dan salah satu factor yang bikin mood ngetik itu bagus yaitu review yang banyak.-teori asal seenak jidat-

So, RnR


	23. Jealousy

Masashi Kishimoto Naruto

50 Sheet Of Paper Diary

By Pink Uchiha

.

Sheet 22 : Jealousy

.

.

_Wednesday, 10 February 201X_

_Dear Diary, aku ingin bercerita sekarang… berusaha move on memang tak mudah… tapi aku sudah berusaha. Dan sekarang sebuah tangan besar yang hangat telah mengenggamku. Oh ya, aku ingin bercerita, pemuda di sampingku sekarang ini adalah sosok tampan dengan sepasang manik biru, rambut hitam mengkilap jabrik yang membuatnya terlihat tampan. Tiga kumis kucing di sepasang sisi pipinya membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan dan lucu._

_Dia, adalah Menma Uzumaki, dia adalah saudara kembar Naruto. Aku baru menyadarinya, ketika Menma-kun bercerita bahwa saudara kembarnya tinggal di Konoha. Dan tentu saja aku sangat terkejut ketika saudara Menma itu ada Naruto. Dunia ternyata sangat sempit, haha_

_Menma dan Naruto, mereka berpisah setelah Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina bercerai. Dan Menma bercerita, ia mengecat rambutnya karena tak ingin mengingat apapun tentang Paman Minato saat ini. tapi syukurlah, hubungan persaudaraan mereka tetap terjalin dengan baik. Menma-kun sifatnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto. Berisik, jahil dan suka cengengesan tak jelas. Tapi ada satu yang bisa kulihat berbeda dari mereka berdua, Menma-kun kadang memiliki sisi kalem yang merupakan turunan dari Paman Minato. _

_Kami pertama bertemu saat aku pergi ke Iwa tahun baru kemarin. Kebetulan Menma-kun menolongku di kereta. Ketika dengan bodohnya aku menghilangkan karcisku. _

_Dan kami saling berkenalan dan bertukar nomer telepon, lalu 2 hari lalu dia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Sebenarnya aku agak ragu mengingat kami baru beberapa minggu saling mengenal, tapi Menma-kun meyakinkanku bahwa dia tak main-main. Bahkan jika kami putus nanti dia berjanji akan tetap menjagaku dari jauh dan takkan ada permusuhan di antara kami._

_Aku sempat ragu, tapi aku menerimanya, kuharap dia pegang kata-katanya._

_Dear Diary, aku jadi ingat, belakangan ini aku dan Sasuke tak lagi dekat. Sasuke tak lagi menjemputku. Sehingga aku berangkat sendiri, tapi sejak ada Menma-kun, dia selalu menjemputku. Aku tahu, Sasuke pindah tempat duduk. Dia sebangku dengan Hinata. Dan kulihat mereka sering bermesraan di kelas. Yah, memang bukanlah Hinata yang memulai, melainkan Sasuke sendiri. dia kadang mengoda Hinata atau memeluknya, selalu mengenggam tangannya dengan penuh perhatian. Sepertinya dia mau memancingku eh?_

_Aku melengos…_

"_Ne, si Teme semakin mesra saja ya dengan Hyuuga." Celetuk Naruto. Dia menatapku heran, sepasang iris safirnya mengingatkanku pada Menma. "Kau yakin enggak apa-apa nih, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto. Aku tertegun._

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

_Naruto nyengir, ia mengacak-acak rambutku. "Kau tidak berubah, ne, aku tahu, kau sekarang sedang panas dingin melihat si ayam dan putri malu itu!" bisik Naruto jahil. "Aku tahu kau menyukainya sejak kelas satu!" kata Naruto._

_Aku mengerjab, "Kau… bagaimana kau bisa…"_

"_Kita sudah lama berteman, bodoh sekali jika aku tak menyadarinya. Aku tahu kok, kau menerima Menma karena kau mau move on dari ayam itu…" jawab Naruto. "Kurasa itu pilihan terbaik daripada kau terus sedih seperti itu."_

_Aku hanya tersenyum, miris, "Trims…"_

_Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya, pose nice Guy, dengan cengiran lebar. "Ne, ganbatte Sakura-chan!" aku terpana. Kutepuk bahunya pelan dan aku tertawa kecil._

"_Hihi, kau tahu? aku baru sadar kalau kau juga tampan seperti Menma!" dan bisa kulihat pipi Naruto merona…_

_Dear Diary…_

_Aku senang Menma-kun mengajakku jalan-jalan. Dia mengusap rambutku dan kadang mencium keningku. Menma-kun tak pernah mencium bibirku, karena dia bilang dia tahu kalau aku belum siap. Dan dia akan melakukannya setelah aku memintanya._

_Aku hanya terkikik jahil. Dia sangat lucu! Kami berjalan-jalan ke taman bermain. Ah, aku ingat taman bermain ini… tempat aku mendapat sebuah ciuman dari Sasuke-kun… ciumannya yang pertama di keningku. Aku ingat, saat itu. saat… yang sangat kurindukan…_

_Kami bermain banyak permainan. Dan akhirnya setelah waktu makan siang tiba, Menma-kun memutuskan untuk mengajakku makan di sebuah café. Menma-kun bercerita tentang kekonyolannya bersama Naruto saat ulang tahun mereka yang ke-12. Setelah memesan makanan, kami kembali mengobrol hangat._

_Dan di tengah tawa bahagiaku kemudian aku terkesima ketika kulihat sepasang anak manusia yang baru saja masuk ke café. Pasangan dengan rambut indigo panjang dan biru tua mencuat. Mereka saling bergandengan mesra dengan tangan si lelaki yang memeluk penuh sayang pinggang perempuan indigo itu. aku merasakan hatiku memanas._

_Rasanya aku ingin menangis saja sekarang. Menma yang menyadari perubahanku mengerutkan alisnya._

"_Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menangis?" tanyanya khawatir. Dia menangkup wajahku terus menatapku dengan sepasang safirnya yang lembut. Aku terkesima, Tuhan, betapa tampannya kekasihku ini?_

"_A…a… tidak! Rasanya lucu sekali sampai air mataku mau keluar!" dustaku. Menma-kun hanya beroh ria dengan tatapan lega. Ia mengusap puncak rambutku dan mengecupnya pelan._

"_Jangan tiba-tiba dong! Kamu membuatku khawatir lho!" ujarnya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Rasa hangat menyusup dalam hatiku._

_Menma-kun menarik bahuku ke pelukannya. Rasanya hangat dan sangat nyaman…_

"_Lho? Menma Uzumaki?!" suara baritone yang tampak terkejut membuat Menma-kun tersadar dan menoleh ke belakang._

"_Hei! Apa kabarmu Uke-chan?" sapa Menma balik. Dia melongarkan pelukan eratnya di tubuhku. Tapi tangan kokohnya tetap menahanku tuk berada di dadanya._

_Pemilik baritone itu menggeram, sepertinya tak suka akan panggilan yang Menma-kun berikan. "Ne, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya lelaki pemilik yang Menma-kun panggil Uke-chan itu._

_Menma-kun menyeringai, "hehe, hanya berjalan-jalan… kau sendiri? eh, siapa gadis itu? kekasihmu?" goda Menma-kun._

_Sosok 'Uke-chan' itu mendengus, "Hn, dia kekasihku!"_

"_Kalian kencan, eh?" goda Menma-kun lagi. Lelaki itu mendengus kembali,_

"_Yah, begitulah. Oh ya, siapa yang bersamamu eh?" tanya 'Uke-chan', dia mencondongkan tubuhnya tuk melihat sosok yang dipeluk Menma-kun._

_Menma-kun tersenyum lebar, dia melonggarkan pelukannya di bahuku. "Perkenalkan! Dia Sakura Haruno, kekasihku!" kata Menma-kun sambil memperkenalkanku kepada mereka berdua._

_Aku hanya bisa terdiam, ketika sosok yang Menma-kun panggil 'Uke-kun' ternyata adalah Sasuke. Sasuke tercengang. Sampai beberapa detik aku bisa melihat matanya memicing tajam dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat…_

_Menma menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk satu meja dengan kami. Duh, aku jadi merasa risih. Aku merasa kesal melihat Sasuke dan Hinata. Padahal aku ingin melupakan apapun tentang Sasuke ataupun Hinata bahkan tak perduli apa hubungan mereka sekarang. Tapi sepertinya keberutungan tak berpihak padaku kali ini. sehingga harus bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Hinata di saat yang seperti ini…_

"_Jadi, sejak kapan kalian pacaran?" tiba-tiba Sasuke bersuara, ia menatapku tajam. Menma tergelak dan menarik bahuku ke dalam pelukannya. _

"_Dua hari yang lalu. Ah ya, kami bertemu di Iwa saat tahun baru!" celoteh Menma tanpa menyadari aura gelap yang menguar dari Sasuke. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Hinata bahkan seperti tak menyadari aura Sasuke yang tak mengenakkan, ia malah tenggelam dalam obrolan dengan Menma._

_Dear Diary, aku merasa semakin tak nyaman ketika tatapanku bertemu dengan mata Sasuke yang menatapku tajam…_

_._

_._

.

Hello Minna-san, gimana, gomen lama ya. saya update ngaret lagi…

Saya putuskan Menma yang bakal jadi sandaran Sakura. sejauh ini saya belum dapet gambaran buat 30 lembar ke depan, tapi buat sheet 24-25 mendatang saya udah bisa bayangin gimana plotnya.

Saya buat Menma soalnya kalo Naru yang jadi pacar Sakura nanti kesannya kayak nusuk dari belakang. Soalnya Sasu sama Naru kan sahabat sejak kecil.

Thanks buat pereview di sheet 21 :

Lint27 : iya, nanti Saku maafin kok. Mereka marahannya ga lama, entah di sheet berapa hubungan SasuSaku membaik lagi. Tapi masih termasuk di sheet 21-30 an ini kok.

Park Hirinko : iya, ini lanjut. Jangan lupa tisunya lho, entar nangis lagi ;D hehe

Kuro Nami : Haha, soalnya kalo saya buat Sakura angst banget nanti reader banyak yang protes. Saya ga mau fic ini nanti terkesan nonjolin hubungan SH soalnya saat ini Hina jadi kendala buat hubungan SS. Saya buat walau SH pacaran Sasuke ga sepenuhnya ngabaikan Sakura. Sasu tetep perhatiin Sakura dari jauh, soalnya Sasu takut Saku marah sama dia.

Minri : iya, ini update…

Noritaa : iya, ini udah keluar kan? sekarang Sasu yang cemburu. Haha, dia cemburu soalnya Saku ga kasih-kasih tahu kalo dia jadian sama Menma. Lha habis Sasu juga sih tau-tau jadian sama Hina-padahal author sendiri yg buat- (-_-" )

Tapi gomen, bukan Sai orangnya. Saya belum kepikiran Sai bakal muncul ato enggak di fic ini.

Skyesphantom : thanks for concrit, iyap, Saku ga bisa terus-terusan terpuruk kan. jadi dia mutusin buat move on. Sebenarnya Sakura itu seorang pribadi yang tegar, jadi dia ga bakal terus-terusan terbayang-bayang. Walau Saku ga bisa sepenuhnya ngelupain Sasu, dia tetep berusaha membuka hati buat orang lain :D

Dyresa Aiko : Iya, ini sudah. Menma yang jadi sandarannya Sakura. XD

Kisasa Kaguya : haha, saya selalu cengar-cengir tiap lihat review kalian. Kalian lucu sih. Hehe. Thanks for review

Misaki mitaka : haha, itu nanti jatah di bagian epilog. Soalnya di akhir nanti semua kejadian setelah diary ini habis bakalan terungkap

Adem ayem : iya, ini Sakura jadian sama Menma

Mini cent-pie : err ano, soalnya ini formatnya diary, jadi isinya enggak panjang-panjang.

Guest : haha, iya, soalnya FFn kmarin sempet eror. Saya juga jadi ga bisa baca fic-fic yg baru update. Tapi Alhamdulillah sekarang udah g eror lagi.

iSakuraHaruno1 : hehe, Blind harus sabar dulu. Ide masih ngambang, dan ternyata bikin humor ga gampang.-nangis

Snow's Flower : iya, ini update. Kemaren FFn yg eror emang ganggu banget ya. syukur udah betul lagi. XD

Aguma : ano, soalnya formatnya diary, jadi ga panjang-panjang. Maksimal saya buat 500 word. Kalo diatas itu biasanya termasuk bonus, satu sheet memang Cuma saya pusatkan sama satu peristiwa.

Karimahbgz : iya, saku mutusin move on. Dia juga sebel setelah Sasu ga nepatin janjinya pas akhir tahun itu.

Thanks for review Minna-san. Seneng banget pas tahu fic ini reviewnya sampe menembus angka 200. Ini fic ke-2 saya yang bisa menembus angka 200 review setelah fic 'My Way'.

Thanks Minna


	24. Your Anger

Masashi Kishimoto Naruto

50 Sheet Of Paper Diary

By Pink Uchiha

.

Sheet 23 : Your Anger

.

_Friday, 12 February 201X_

_Dear Diary, sudah dua hari Menma-kun tak menghubungiku. Kemarin setelah jalan-jalan kami dia tiba-tiba mendapat telepon kalau Bibi Kushina demam dan ia harus segera pulang ke Iwa. Dengan berat hati, aku harus melepas kepergian Menma-kun. Dia berjanji akan mengunjungiku kembali saat liburan musim panas. _

_Memang lama, tapi inilah resiko jika memiliki kekasih dari daerah yang jauh. Kami harus melakukan hubungan jarak jauh… _

_Dear Diary, kau tahu? Sasuke tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak mengenakkan. Kami sekarang ada di kamarku, dan aku terus diam sejak tadi begitupula dengan dia. Sasuke-kun akhirnya membuka suara setelah melonggarkan kerah kaosnya yang sepertinya sempit._

"_Ne, sejak kapan kau dan Menma jadian?" tanyanya to the point. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan menuntut. Aku memicing, entah kenapa ada rasa kesal mendengar nadanya yang tak mengenakkan. Memangnya ini urusannya aku jadian atau tidak dengan Menma?_

"_Ini bukan urusanmu!" jawabku tanpa sadar dengan suara ketus. Sasuke mendengus, ia beranjak dan memegang bahuku._

"_Aku hanya bertanya, okey? Aku hanya ingin tahu. aku heran saja ternyata kau pacaran dengan kembaran si Dobe!" ujarnya. Ia berusaha menenangkan emosinya yang sepertinya naik tanpa sebab. "Aku tahu, kau masih marah akan kejadian 'itu' tapi bisakah kau beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan?" pintanya._

_Aku hanya mendengus. "Ne, kukira kau duluan yang menyulut api Sasuke…" kataku tajam dengan seringai yang entah kenapa mengembang di bibirku. Kutatap Sasuke yang tampak terkejut tak mengerti._

"_Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kau dan si Hyuuga itu jadian? Kau sendiri bahkan tak memberitahuku!" cetusku._

_Sasuke terdiam, ia menunduk, dan kubisa merasakan tangannya bergetar. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan…" Sasuke tiba-tiba menyahut dengan nada tak kalah tajam. _

_Aku terkekeh, sinis, "Heh, dasar munafik, kau bahkan menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengan Hyuuga dariku!" _

_Sasuke mengangkat kelapanya. Ia menatapku tajam. "Kau tahu, aku tak suka kau berdekatan dengan sembarang laki-laki! Kau tak sadar, itu sangat berbahaya! Bisa saja mereka memiliki niat jahat yang membahayakanmu!" desis Sasuke. Sasuke mencengkram kuat bahuku, membuatku merasakan rasa linu yang seakan meremukkan tulang-tulangku._

"_Kh, Sasuke… lepas!" desisku kesakitan. Tapi aku bisa melihat Sasuke enggan mendengar perintahku. Ia tetap menatapku tajam dengan tatapan menuntut._

"_Kau bahkan tidak lagi memanggilku dengan –kun!" Sasuke mendesis. "kau berubah, kau bukan Sakura yang ku kenal!"_

_Aku membulat, apa katanya? Justru dia lah yang berubah. Dan tak mungkin aku terus memanggilnya dengan akhiran –kun sementara dia sudah menjadi milik Hinata._

"_Kau tak sadar eh? Sekarang ini kau milik Hinata! Sama saja menyulut api jika aku terus memanggilmu 'Sasuke-kun'! dia bisa berfikir yang bukan-bukan!" teriakku marah. Sasuke tak mengerti apa yang kurasakan. Dia tak mengerti…_

_Dan aku muak sekarang! _

"_Dan, siapa kau yang berani melarangku tuk dekat dengan lelaki manapun? Kau siapaku heh? Kau hanya temanku, hanya teman! Tidak lebih!" aku tersentak ketika Sasuke secara kasar melemparku ke atas kasur. Seketika aku merasa pusing. aku bisa melihat Sasuke menatapku tak percaya. Ia acak rambutnya dengan penuh frustasi. Sampai kemudian ia menerjangku dan memelukku erat, sangat erat sampai rasanya tak bisa bernafas._

"_Aku tak ingin jauh darimu… kau adalah orang yang kusayangi, sangat kusayangi setelah ibuku…" kata Sasuke dengan nada lemah. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan mengelus punggungnya pelan sampai kurasakan ia tertidur. _

_Aku pernah mendengar dari Bibi Mikoto, bahwa menurut legenda dahulu klan Uchiha memiliki sebuah kekuatan. Kekuatan yang bisa menghancurkan seorang pribadi Uchiha, ketika ia telah kelihangan kasih sayang…_

_Inikah alasan… kenapa Sasuke selalu berlaku seolah akan hancur jika aku pergi dan tak ada di sisinya lagi?_

_._

_._

Thanks for review in sheet 22 :

Mahime-sama/Cherry Blossom Clash : haha, thanks udah review. Hehe. Soal ending, nanti endingnya Sad lho. Dan gomen mungkin ga bakal ada bedanya sama fic kebanyakan. Ini update, dan sebenarnya saya udah ngasih spoiler di beberapa balasan review… :D

UliiiiiLaGa : iya, soalnya Menma keren sih jadi saya gatel pegen masangin mereka. :P

Buat my way ide masih ngambang. Jadi mohon sabar… tapi ga bakal discontinue kok. Fic saya semua saya usahain ga ada yang discontinue….

Guest 2 : iya, jawaban buat kamu sama kaya UliiiiiLaGa ya

Minri : iya, thanks udah review

Skyesphantom : haha, thanks udah mau repot-repot ngoreksi sheet ini. lama-lama saya buat Sasu panas kalo lihat Saku sama cowok lain. Hehe biar tau rasa. Pokoknya Sasu ga bisa ninggalin saku begitu aja XD

Guest : haha, iya tuh. Sasu tiba-tiba cemburu.

Mauree-Azuree : iya, soalnya Saku ya bosen terus-terusan sakit hati gara-gara sasu. Si ayam sih, pake acara ga peka. XD

Lint27 : haha, biar sasu tahu rasa. Menma sama Saku emang udah jadian kok. Walau jujur Saku masih punya rasa ke Sasu, tapi Saku bisa membuka hati buat Menma. Walau kesannya jadiin pelarian, tapi Saku juga serius waktu jadian sama Menma kok.

Adem ayem : haha, yap… time for move on for Saku. ;D

Winter Cherry : iya, ini update. Thanks for review

Kisasa Kaguya : aha, saya selalu terkesan dengan review kalian yang unik dan lucu banget. Si ayam mungkin bakalan cemburu kalo lihat Hinata sama orang lain secara dia kan pacarnya, tapi di sisi lain Sasu juga bakal jealous jika lihat Sakura sama cowok lain. Um, mungkin perasaan ga suka kalo perhatian dari seseorang yang ia sayangi terbagi sama orang lain. Haha, egois banget ya! :D

Haha, kok kalian malah bertengkar sih.-misahin satu-satu-

Karimahbgz : haha, iya, soalnya saya lebih fokus sama Saku yang udah berhasil move on. Kebetulan pas ngetik sheet 22 saya ngerasa fresh jadi ngalir ngetiknya.

Hanazono yuri : haha, iya, buat GaSaku sebenarnya saya ga terlalu fangirling kalo buat karakter utama. Tapi saya mau nyari sesuatu yang 'new', kalo Gaara kan udah biasa. Jadi saya ganti dengan Menma.

Snow's flower : yap, selain pelarian Saku juga berusaha move on. Iya, saya ngerti maksud kamu kok. Rencananya saja mau rombak nih buat plot sheet 24 ke atas.

Noritaa : iya, tapi tergantung mood ya. akhir-akhir ini saya sibuk sama dunia nyata jadi g sempet ngetik fic, ditambah saya baru aja sakit…

ioSasuke-Chan : iya, dari sudut pandang diary Sakura biar kesannya beda.

Blue Pink Uchiha : haha setuju-tos-tosan sama Blue Pink Uchiha- XD

iSakuraHaruno1 : hehe, tapi Blind sebenarnya rencana awal mau saya buat ke humor. Tapi mungkin emang saya ga ada bakat buat bikin fic genre humor kali ya…

aguma : haha, Sasu udah menderita tuh. Apalagi di epilog, Sasu bakal menderita banget. ;)

thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it!

_. _


	25. Confession, Tears, and Smile

Masashi Kishimoto Naruto

50 Sheet Of Paper Diary

By Pink Uchiha

.

Sheet 24 : Confession, Tears, and Smile

.

.

_Saturday, 13 February 201X_

_Dear Diary, kenapa Sasuke selalu bisa membuat segala tembok ketegaran yang kubangun runtuh hanya dengan satu permohonan? Hanya dengan sekali permohonan. Aku tak mengerti, kenapa bayangnya sangat melekat kuat dalam anganku… kenapa…?_

_Ini memang pertama kalinya aku melihatnya melelehkan air mata. Aku juga tahu keegoisanku telah menghancurkannya. Meninggalkan sahabatku sendirian, hingga sekarang ia terpuruk. Sasuke tak pernah meninggalkanku sejak kemarin, ia selalu berada di sisiku. _

"_Kau masih menyimpannya ya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada ambigu, menunjukkan sebuah boneka berambut hitam raven yang mencuat, mirip dengannya hanya saja boneka itu memakai hakama tradisional. Sasuke memperhatiakan boneka itu sejenak, sampai ia berujar."Pasangannya juga masih kusimpan. Kau ingatkan, boneka berambut merah muda yang mirip denganmu itu?" tanyanya._

_Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Tak berniat pula menjawab setiap pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang ia lontarkan. Rasanya kaku, sejak hari itu. _

"_Ibu selalu menganti pakaian 'Sakura' setiap minggu, bentuknya macam-macam. Mulai dari gaun-gaun dan kimono…" Sasuke mulai bercerita. "Aku memanggilnya dengan 'Sakura', karena tiap kali aku melihatnya, aku ingat kau…" Sasuke mengulum senyum tipis. "Ibu sangat menyukai boneka itu. dia bilang boneka itu mengingatkannya padamu. Beliau selalu bertanya, kapan kau bermain lagi ke rumah?" _

_Aku menatap Sasuke. Ada rasa hangat tiap memandang sepasang jelaga itu, walau aku tahu bahwa saat ini Sasuke hanyalah sahabat yang kusayangi. _

"_Aku akan mampir kapan-kapan." Aku akhirnya menjawab, setelah lama terdiam. Sasuke mendekat dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sisiku. _

"_Aku senang…" Sasuke berucap rendah. Sepersekian detik aku mengangkat alis, setelah ia bangkit dan meraih tanganku, aku baru mengerti saat melihat sebuah cincin perak yang pernah ia berikan padaku. "… kau masih memakainya… aku senang!"_

_Aku baru sadar… bahwa selama ini cincin itu tetap melekat kuat di jari manisku. Cincin yang Sasuke berikan sebagai lambang persahabatan kami, dan bukti bahwa Sasuke menyayangiku. _

_Dear Diary…?_

_Kali ini Hinata tiba-tiba mengajakku ke lapangan bakset yang kosong, ia mengajakku untuk berbicara empat mata. Sebenarnya aku sempat bingung, ketika Hinata memanggilku dengan suara rendah dan senyum tulus yang ia pancarkan._

"_Sakura-chan…?" Hinata menyentuh pelan tanganku. membuatku harus menatap langsung sepasang manik mutiara miliknya yang bulat itu. "Sepertinya, Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-kun akrab sekali ya?" ujar Hinata lembut. Tapi aku mengerti, ia sekarang tengah berbasa-basi, aku bisa menangkap, raut gugupnya yang seperti gelisah untuk mengutarakan arah pembicaraan yang hendak ia bawa._

"_Sebenarnya… apa… yang ingin kau katakan… Hinata?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Aku bisa melihat Hinata menegang sejenak, ia menghela nafas gugup dan menunduk dalam._

"_A…aku-aku hanya… ingin minta maaf…" Hinata berujar pelan. Lirih sekali namun aku masih dapat mendengarnya dan aku segera mengernyit heran._

"_Se-selama ini aku sadar… sudah menyusup seenaknya dalam hidup Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-kun…" Hinata meremas ujung roknya. "Selama ini… Sasuke-kun membohongi dirinya sendiri… aku tahu sebenarnya, Sasuke-kun tidak benar-benar melihat keberadaanku." Hinata menatap klorofilku dengan kesunguhan yang memancar kuat._

"_Selama ini sebenarnya aku juga hanya melihat Sasuke-kun sebagai bayang-bayang yang kuharapkan bisa menjadi pengganti di hatiku…" Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Karena itu aku ingin memperjelas semuanya…" Hinata mengengam tanganku, aku terdiam ketika melihat sebuah cincin dengan kristal biru yang berada di jari manis Hinata… ternyata, Sasuke sudah memberikannya?_

"_Tapi ternyata… aku sudah tidak bisa lagi… melihatnya sebagai seseorang yang mungkin saja bisa mengantikan 'dia'."Hinata tersenyum lemah. "Sebenarnya, sejak pertama bertemu, aku berfikir Sasuke-kun mirip seperti 'dia'…"_

_Aku menatapnya bingung, "'dia'…? Siapa?"_

_Hinata menatap klorofilku, "sebelum aku pindah ke Konoha, tepatnya 1 bulan sebeum aku masuk ke sini… aku baru saja, kehilangan sosok yang aku cintai. Dia meninggal setelah bertahun-tahun berjuang melawan penyakit yang ia derita. Namanya Sai, dan aku terpukul saat dia meninggalkanku. Dan ketika aku bertemu Sasuke-kun yang mirip dengan Sai, kupikir, mungkin ia bisa menjadi pengganti sosok Sai…" Hinata mulai bercerita. "Tapi, ternyata aku salah, Sasuke-kun… walau seberat apapun usahaku, aku tak bisa berhenti melihatnya sebagai Sai. Dan aku mulai sadar… kalau ternyata kami seharusnya tak harus bersama…" kata Hinata._

"_Jauh sebelum aku menyusup dalam kehidupan kalian, saat pertama pun, aku bisa melihat sebuah ikatan kuat antara kamu dan Sasuke-kun… ikatan kuat seperti benang merah yang sudah mengikat kalian. Yang mentakdirkan garis hidup kalian berdua…" Hinata kembali menyentuh tanganku. _

"_Aku pernah… berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke-kun, dia mengenalkanku pada ibunya, Bibi Mikoto… aku tahu mereka semua orang yang baik. Kak Itachi, dan Paman Fugaku juga… dan saat itu, aku melihat sebuah boneka yang mirip denganmu di kamar Sasuke-kun. Boneka yang Bibi Mikoto ceritakan, adalah boneka yang menjadi bukti persahabatmu dan Sasuke-kun, dan aku tahu, Sasuke-kun sangat menyayangi boneka itu, tepatnya menyayangi sosokmu yang ada pada boneka itu…" ujar Hinata. "Dan… Sasuke-kun bilang, kau memiliki pasangan boneka itu, tepatnya boneka yang mirip dengan Sasuke-kun… dan kupikir, kalian mungkin… seharusnya aku tidak hadir dalam hidup kalian…" Hinata menatap cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya._

"_Cincin ini… adalah pemberian Sasuke-kun, sebagai bukti bahwa seseorang yang memakainya adalah seseorang yang ia cintai dan sangat berharga untuknya. Tapi kurasa orang itu bukanlah aku…" Hinata melepas perlahan cincin itu. dan menyimpnnya dalam gengaman tanganku, aku menatapnya tak percaya._

_Apa yang ingin ia lakukan?_

"_Aku hanya sebentar di sini… besok… aku akan terbang ke Jerman. Sudah saatnya untuk mengukir lembaran baru… aku… sudah terlalu lama terpuruk dalam bayang-bayang Sai. Dan kuputuskan untuk melepasnya kali ini…" Hinata tersenyum._

_Hinata kemudian bangkit. "Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Sasuke-kun…" ia melambaikan tangannya. "Arigatou Sakura-chan… sayonara…!"_

_Dear Diary… aku tak mengerti… apakah ini jawaban Tuhan atas semua doaku? Atas semua rasa sakitku? Aku bisa merasakan ketika sejuta bahagia mulai hadir dalam hati. Ketika aku tahu, tangan Hinata dan Sasuke sudah tak bertaut lagi, kami mulai membuka lembar baru._

_Tetes-tetes air mata terjun bebas dan aku hanya bisa mengulum senyum. Masing-masing dari kami memulai kehidupan masing-masing. Dan kuharap… aku akan bahagia setelah ini…_

_._

_._

_Dear Diary… _

"_Aku… dan Hinata sudah putus…!" Sasuke mulai bercerita. Sambil menopang dangunya di atas lututnya yang tertekuk. Aku menatap maniknya, kucari apakah ada kabut yang berarak di maniknya atau tidak. Tapi, aku tidak menemukannya, hanya raut kelegaan yang kudapatkan._

"_Kau… tidak sedih?" tanyaku. Sasuke mengeleng pelan._

"_Entah kenapa… aku malah merasa lega." Jawab Sasuke. Ia mengulum senyum tipis, "ternyata… memang lebih menyenangkan kalau kita bisa bebas seperti ini."_

"_Tapi… bukankah kau mencintainya?" tanyaku sekali lagi. "Aku ingat, kau bahkan sampai mengacuhkan sahabatmu yang manis ini!" celetukku dengan senyum kecil._

_Sasuke menatapku, mendengus geli setelah itu menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. "Cemburu eh?" bisiknya tepat di telingaku dengan nada jahil. aku merasa panas, dan mencoba mendorongnya, namun ia tetap kukuh memelukku erat._

"_Tenang saja, setelah ini dan seterusnya… aku akan ada untukmu kok." Ia mengedipkan matanya. "Oh ya, aku ada satu permintaan!" ia menatapku._

"_Apa?" aku menatapnya malas. Sasuke menyeringai jahil._

"_Panggil aku 'Sasuke-kun'!" jawabnya. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku._

"_Kalau aku tak mau? Kau mau apa?" balasku dengan nada menantang. Aku merinding ketika melihatnya menyeringai._

"_Satu kali ciuman tiap panggilan tanpa suffiks –kun!" Sasuke menyerigai, aku memutar mata bosan walau jujur entah kenapa aku merinding melihat seringainya._

"_Dasar mesum! Memangnya kau berani?" cetusku main-main. Aku memencet hidung mancungnya. Sasuke meringis kecil berusaha menghentikan perbuatanku._

"_Akh! Kau pikir aku hanya main-main?" Sasuke mendengus pelan setelah berhasil menyingkirkan tanganku._

_Aku menjulurkan lidah, "wee… aku tidak takut Sasukeeee!" aku bisa melihatnya mendelik._

"_jadi kau menantangku!" Sasuke menyeringai dan menarik tanganku._

_Cup!_

"_KYAAA!" _

_Aku hanya bisa memekik kaget sambil memegangi sudut bibirku, pipiku memerah sempurna. Dan bisa kulihat, Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya sembari melesat pergi, kabur sebelum aku berhasil membalasnya…_

_Dasar ayam mesum!_

.

.

Hai, Minna… akhirnya sheet 24 berhasil update. \(^o^)/ dengan ini berakhir sudah SH di fic ini. seperti rencana saya yang sudah melakukan perombakan plot, jadi berbahagialah para readers kemungkinan Sasuke bakalan jatuh cinta sama Sakura. walau mungkin mereka ga jadian-atau mungkin sempet jadian-saya belum kepikiran-

tapi buat ending… enggak akan berubah. Gomen ne… :P

terima kasih udah mau ngeikutin fic ini dari awal sampai sekarang. Maaf kalo alur terkesan lambat, dan membosankan… fic ini masih panjang lho, masih harus sabar nunggu sampai sheet ke 50 dan 1 chapter tambahaan buat epilog. :D-fic angst terpanjang yang pernah saya buat-

yei… waktuknya balas review!

XD

SONE UCHIHA : iya, chara death nanti di epilog. Semuanya bakalan terjawab di sana, jadi kamu harus sabar menunggu. Untuk saat ini abaikan soal ending, karena di sheet 25 ke atas mungkin akan banyak adegan sweet SasuSaku.\(^o^)/ gomen ya, kalo soal word… max sebenarnya 500 an lho. Jadi ga bisa panjang-panjang, kecuali mood saya bagus. Jadi word bisa lebih panjang.

Lucifionne : hai kak? :D walau ga baca, paling enggak kaka review itu udah cukup. Seperti yang udah saya bilangin di PM kalo fic ini bukan SH. :D

Mika chan : saya ga bilang lho, kalo endingnya bakal SH. Saya juga udah bilang berulang kali kalo ficnya masih panjang, jadi buat ending juga masih lama. :D

Terus saya juga g tertarik buat fic dengan main pair SH. Walau saya buatpun, pasti ujung-ujungnya masuk ke fandom SasuSaku karena isinya lebih banyak SasuSakunya. Atau saya buat SakuHina aja sekalian. XD-malah g nyambung- saya suka pair itu sih. XP

Park Hirinko : thanks… ini update.

Lint27 : haha, iya tuh. Tapi SH udah putus di sheet ini. jadi saya buat Sasu cemburu gara-gara MenmaSaku aja. XD

Guest : iya, ini update

Kisasa Kaguya : umm, Sasu udah banyak menderita nih. Tapi nanti di epilog dia bakal lebih menderita … kayaknya Menma sibuk ngurusin Kushina yang lagi sakit tuh, jadi ga sempet telepon saku. :D

Eureka eklesius : ya, gimana ya… soalnya Uchiha emang egois. :D kadang mendahulukan ego daripada perasaan.

Dyresa aiko : ano, ketentuan max tiap sheet emang cuma 500 word. Jadi kalo 1000 word itu udah termasuk bonus lho

Ah Rin : salam kenal ya. :D hehe, Sasu protektif banget sih, posesif pula. XP kalo langsung di nikahin gimana nasib Menma tuh? Menma Saku kan belum putus, thanks udah baca.

Poetry-chan : iya, Saku harus tegar. Tapi SH udah putus nih, jadi Sasu bisa sama Saku lagi. XD

Blue Pink Uchiha : iya, silakan!-buka pintu kamar Saku- sweatdrop lihat SS pelukan di ranjang(?) (0.0')

uliiiiLaGa : hehe, enggak kok. Ini masih 25% sip roses pengetikan. Bingung gimana plot lanjutannya, jadi sekarang lagi nyari mood dulu. Soalnya saya kena WB. haha, gimana ya, saya pas ngetiknya juga sempet kepikiran buat nyerempet ke ranting M-smirk- tapi mengingat ini ranting T, jadi ga jadi nih. XD

karimahbgz : iya, Sasu soalnya belum nyadarin perasaannya kayaknya. Tapi tenang aja, SH kan udah putus, jadi ada kemungkina Sasu bakalan fall in love sama saku. (.0)b

skyesphantom : thanks for concrit. XD. Sasu Cuma belum nyadarin perasaannya doang. Lagipula udah putus tuh SH, jadi kemungkinan aja sasu bisa fall in love sama saku. XD

sebelumnya saku udah mutusin buat Move on dari Sasu. Tapi ternyata ga bisa.

Guest 2 : Saku susah kayaknya buat move on, soalnya cintanya kuat banget sama Sasu. :D

Aguma : thanks for reading and review too. Semoga fic ini tetep jadi fic bagus yang bisa menghibur readers.

Sasa-hime : sejak awal persahabatan mereka Sasu udah posesif ama saku. dia kayaknya ga nyadarin perasaannya. XD

Winter Cherry : iya, ini update . thanks

Zuka : sad ending, soalnya nanti ada death chara. Kalo mau tau bisa di amati dari prolog.

Hanazono yuri : iya, ini update.

E.S Hatake : hehe… iya, soalnya dari prolog udah begitu. :P fic ini alurnya mundur kok. Nanti di epilog kebongkar semuanya kejadian setelah isi diarynya saku habis.

Thanks for all review. Saya tahu fic ini tidak sempurna, dan masih banyak kekurangan. Masih perlu banyak perbaikan.

Semoga fic ini bisa tamat sampai epilog nanti. :D

Sign, Pink Uchiha


	26. Happy Birthday

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*50 Sheet of Paper Diary*

Sheet 25 : Happy Birthday

.

.

_Friday, 28 March 201X_

_Dear Diary, hari ini adalah ulang tahunku, aku senang sekali ketika teman-teman memberikan kejutan di saat pulang sekolah. Walau kejutan yang berawal dari ucapan selamat yang serentak itu berakhir dengan guyuran air dan tepung-tepung yang membuatku berantakan dan basah tidak karuan._

_Aku Haruno Sakura, genap berusia 17 tahun… dan aku bahagia karena di umurku yang menanjak dewasa ini, teman-teman menyayangiku dan tidak lupa akan ulang tahunku. Apalagi Ino yang paling heboh saat melempariku tepung, sementara teman-teman yang lain kompak menyiramku dengan air. Sebagian iseng melempariku dengan telur. Duh, aku merasa seperti adonan kue saja!_

_Sementara itu kulihat Sasuke-kun hanya bersedekap di bawah pohon taman belakang sekolah, melihat teman-teman yan mengerjaiku tanpa niat membantu. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis seperti menahan tawa, aku hanya bisa sesekali menatapnya dengan senyum lebar. Rambutku sudah penuh dengan tepung dan bau amis dari telur yang teman-teman lemparkan. Ketika mereka lengah, aku mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang balik._

_HUP!_

"_Kyaaa!" Ino berteriak kaget ketika aku memeluknya, khukhu, biar dia tahu rasa, sekarang dia juga ikutan bau amis sepertiku karena bekas pecahan telur menempel juga di bajunya. "Isshh! Sakuuu!" Ino menggeram main-main, dengan tawa ngakak yang memkakakkan telinga Ino mengejar teman-teman yang lain untuk dijadikan korban._

_Alhasil teman-teman berlarian melarikan diri, sebagian masih melempar tepung dan air ke arahku, aku tidak memperotes, namun aku tetap melindugi wajahku dari lemparan tepung, karena jika kena mata pasti rasanya perih._

_Teman-teman tertawa-tawa, kulirik lagi Sasuke-kun yang tetap berdiri di bawah pohon dengan gaya stoic-nya, ia tak berniat ikut dalam keasyikan kami. Sementara itu, acara lempar tepung ini semakin meriah setelah Naruto dengan pedenya melempar tepung kanji ke muka Shikamaru. Pemalas Nara itu merasa keki dan melempar balik tepung dan telur kea rah Naruto sehingga dia belepotan. Kami semua tergelak dan akhirnya acara melempar tepung dan telur yang awalnya ditujukkan padaku itu berubah menjadi arena perang. Teman-teman saling melempar satu sama lain, tidak ada rasa marah ataupun permusuhan. Mereka melakukannya atas dasar bersenang-senang dan sebagai hiburan karena besok sudah libur panjang._

"_Kau tidak ikut main Sasuke-kun?!" aku berteriak sembari melambaikan tangan. Sasuke-kun mengeleng pelan. Seolah menolak ajakanku. Huu-uh…_

_Aku segera melangkah mendekatinya. Sasuke-kun menyeringai, kemudian bergerak menutup hidungnya. Aku hanya bisa mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi, heran…_

"_Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku innocent._

_Sasuke-kun mendorong pelan bahuku, seolah melarangku untuk mendekatinya. "Hmp… kau bau!" katanya._

_Aku mendelik, "huh, hanya bau amis kok." Aku mencium diriku sendiri dan mengernyit ketika bau amis menyambangi hidungku. "Nanti tinggal mandi baunya pasti hilang!"_

_Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya, "tapi tetap aja bau!" dia mengaruk hidungnya. Aku kembali mendelik._

"_Udah deh, Sasuke-kun… daritadi cuma nonton! Ayo ikutan~~!" aku merajuk dan menarik tangannya. Sayangnya Sasuke-kun bersikukuh untuk tak ikut serta dalam acara perang tepung-telur itu. karena tenaganya yang memang lebih besar aku jadi tak bisa menariknya. Aku menghela nafas kesal, sampai sebuah ide jahil mampir di otak cerdasku. Hehe…_

_Aku melangkah menjauhi Sasuke-kun, dan mendekati Ino yang membawa persediaan telur dan tepung. Aku berbisik pada Ino, dan ia mengangguk setuju. Sampai Ino memberikan isyarat pada teman-teman. Teman-teman dengan kompak berhamburan mengabil tepung dan telur yang dibawa Ino kemudian hendak melempariku selaku tokoh utama hari ini. aku tersenyum dan mengedipkan mataku, aku berlari menuju Sasuke-kun. Dan tepat saat aku sampai di depannya, teman-teman serentak melempar tepung dan telur dengan semangat. Sasuke-kun yang tidak sadar tentu saja tidak siap dengan serangan itu. aku refleks bersembunyi di balik punggung lebar Sasuke-kun. Sementara Sasuke-kun menyilangkan tangannya untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan itu._

_Pluk!_

_Cres!_

_Cress!_

_Cres!_

_Di tengah situasi itu, Sasuke-kun bergerak hendak melarikan diri, dia tiba-tiba berbalik dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku lalu kabur menuju gedung sekolah._

"_Kau sengaja ya?!" ketus Sasuke-kun ketika kami sudah aman di dalam gedung sekolah. Dengan baju yang kotor oleh tepung dan telur, Sasuke-kun menyentil dahiku._

"_Aduh!" aku meringis pelan. Sasuke-kun menangkup wajahku dan mencium keningku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah memerah._

"_Happy birthday, Saku…" Sasuke-kun tersenyum kecil._

_Dear Diary…_

_Aku senang, di usiaku yang ketujuh belas ini. aku mendapatkan pengalaman yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku tahu kalau teman-teman sangat menyayangiku. Dan aku sadar, bagaimanapun, aku tidak sendiri._

_._

_._

Karena sedang blank, jadi maksa ngetik. Gomen kalo isinya malah ga jelas, cara ngerayain ultahnya Saku terinspirasi pas temenku ultah. Ngerjainya sama, pake air sama tepung, cuma bedanya kalo temenku itu diikat di tiang basket terus disiram rame-rame sama air plus tepung-untung aja telurnya ga ada-. tapi kasian banget deh lihatnya, walau seru juga sih. XD

Thanks for reviewer in sheet 24 gomen ga bisa balas satu satu:

**Hanazono yuri, E.S Hatake, karimahbgz, srzkun, **aysakura, guest, **miki ite, Dian-chan, the autumn evening, Ah Rin, aguma, Hanna Aiko, **Cherry Blossom.C, ** FuRaHeart, Alisha Blooms, sora azura, Sara Rizuki, **int27, **Kuro Nami, **minri, eureka eklesius, **skyesphantom, Hyeena 'Mizuki' NamiKaze, **SakuyaKanoi, UliiiiiLaGa.

Sekali lagi maaf kalo ga bisa bales satu-satu.

Sign, Pink Uchiha


	27. Little Massage

Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto

50 Sheet Of Paper Diary

By Pink Uchiha

Sheet 26 : Little Massage

.

.

_Saturday, 31 March 201X_

_Dear Diary, hari ini sebuah paket besar tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku. Hihi, tentu saja aku berdecak kagum melihat betapa besarnya paket itu. kira-kira tingginya sebesar pinggangku, aku kesulitan memindahkannya sampai ke dalam rumah. Ketika kulihat siapa pengirim paket itu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum…_

_**Happy Birthday My Saku-chan**_

_**From Menma Uzumaki**_

_Pesan singkat yang mampu membuatku bahagia. Dan aku menemukan sebuah boneka teddy bear berwarna merah muda dengan gaun biru memegang sebuah buket bunga. Teddy bear itu sungguh lembut dan membuatku senang bukan main. Ini adalah kado terbesar yang pernah kuterima._

_Hihi, arigatou Menma-kun!_

_Oh ya, di ulangtahunku kemarin, teman-teman hanya memberiku hadiah berupa kejutan lempar tepung itu. sementara Ino memberiku gaun kemarin, sementara Sasuke-kun hanya memberiku sebuah kecupan di kening. Walau hadiah dari mereka sederhana, tapi aku sudah merasa bahagia._

_Tiba-tiba bel rumahku berbunyi nyaring, ketika kutengok dari jendela, aku melihat Sasuke-kun sudah rapi dengan setelan jins dan kemeja dengan dalaman kaos yang biasa ia pakai. Sasuke-kun tersenyum ketika kubuka pintu rumah dan mempersilakannya masuk. Hari ini kebetulan ayah dan ibu harus pergi ke rumah nenek sehingga akan kembali pukul 9 malam nanti._

"_Kau sendiri?" tanya Sasuke-kun lembut, ia menengok ke dalam rumah yang sunyi, aku hanya mengangguk asal._

"_Yap, mereka berangkat tadi pagi-pagi sekali!" jawabku._

_Sasuke-kun melangkah menuju ruang tamu. Ketika aku kembali mengikutinya, aku dibuat terkejut ketika kulihat dia memeluk erat teddy bear-ku dengan raut gemas. _

"_Dia empuk!" ujar Sasuke-kun meremas pipi teddy bear-ku. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh pelan._

"_Hadiah dari Menma-kun!" ceritaku. Sasuke-kun hanya ber-oh ria dan kembali bermanja-manja dengan teddy bear itu._

_Aku hanya mengangkat alis, agak heran juga dengan kelakuannya yang tumben tidak ketus tiap kusebut nama laki-laki lain. Perlu di catat, Sasuke-kun punya sifat overproktektif luar biasa. Apalagi dia sering marah-marah dan kesal jika aku berdekatan dengan sembarang pria._

"_Kenapa kau menatapku?" tanya Sasuke-kun jengah. Aku baru sadar kalau daritadi aku memperhatikannya dengan raut aneh._

"_Ah, tidak, hanya kaget… tumben kau tidak err… biasanya kau tidak suka kalau aku menyebut atau menerima barang dari laki-laki selain kau!" jawabku jujur dengan mimic gugup. Aku terdiam ketika melihat Sasuke-kun mendengus geli._

_Ia mengacak-acak rambutku gemas, "Menma kekasihmu bukan? Aku hanya sahabatmu, jadi aku tidak punya hak untuk melarangmu menerima pemberiannya!" ujar Sasuke-kun santai._

_Aku hanya terdiam, rasanya agak aneh, rasanya nafasku sesak mengingat aku begitu mencintai Sasuke-kun, tepatnya dulu begitu mencintainya. Tapi sejak ia putus dari Hinata dan kami menjalani hari-hari biasa, entah kenapa perasaan panas tiap berdekatan dengan Sasuke-kun perlahan-lahan mulai sirna. Aku bahkan tidak merasakan apapun ketika Sasuke-kun berdekatakan dengan gadis lain._

_Kenapa ini?_

_Dan kenapa selalu bayangan Menma yang muncul dalam anganku?_

"_Aku… merasa tidak enak sejak kau putus dari Hinata…" rancauku tiba-tiba. Sasuke-kun terdiam dan menatapku bingung._

"_Hn, apa maksudmu?" tanyanya._

"_Kalau-kalau aku mulai meninggalkanku seperti apa yang kau lakukan dulu, apakah kau akan benar-benar berpaling kembali?" tanyaku ambigu. Namun Sasuke-kun yang memang dikaruniai kejeniusan itu hanya mengangguk mengerti seolah mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraanku._

"_Aku… tidak akan melakukan hal itu!" ia menyentuh bahuku lembut. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu ada untukmu, aku takkan pernah melupakanmu apapun yang terjadi… karena… kau adalah sahabat yang sangat penting dalam hidupku!"_

_Apakah seperti ini? rasanya ada palu besar yang menghantam kepalaku ketika mendengar kata-katanya…_

_Dan mungkin, perasaanku kali ini telah terbagi._

_Sasuke-kun… atau Menma-kun?_

_Dear Diary, apa yang harus kulakukan._

_._

_._

_**Happy Birthday My Saku-chan**_

_**From Menma Uzumaki**_

_**I hope you always love me, like I always love you…**_

_**2 days later, I will come for you. **_

_._

_2 hari lagi… aku dan Menma-kun akan bertemu…_

_._

_._

Thanks for pereview in the sheet 25 (sekali lagi gomen ga bisa balas satu-satu) :

** , Bellatrix Alvarita, Park Hirinko, Kisasa Kaguya, **eureka eklesius, **Kuro Nami, **guest, guest 2, **Ah Rin, Hanna Aiko, **adem ayem, lint27, UliiiiLaGa, **hanazono yuri, E.S Hatake, karimahbgz, **LuthfiAurora.

Saya ngetik kilat sampai tengah malam. Memang banyak kerjaan, terus saya juga kena encok yang ga sembuh-sembuh dari minggu kemarin makanya rada males dikit. Terus tiba-tiba blank pas mau ngetik fanfic, adanya ide buat fic baru mulu. (_ _)

Beberapa sheet ini, perasaan Saku mulai bercabang.

So, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? :D

Sign,

Pink Uchiha

-ditimpuk rame-rame gara-gara seenak datang seenak gundul pergi-


	28. The Second Cupid

Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto

50 Sheet of Paper Diary

By Pink Uchiha

Sheet 27 : The Second Cupid

.

.

_Thursday, 2 April 201X_

_Seperti yang ditulis Menma dalam janjinya 2 hari yang lalu, tepatnya pada hari Minggu kemarin. Ia benar-benar datang menemuiku, rambutnya yang hitam kelam itu bergoyang searah angin ketika kulihat sosoknya tengah berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Maniknya yang biru familiar itu berkilat bahagia ketika kuangkat tanganku-melambaikan tangan padanya-_

_Ia tersenyum lebar dan langsung memelukku begitu saja. membuat decak kagum dari teman-teman yang juga baru melangkah keluar sekolah._

"_Kau datang?" tanyaku lembut. Menma-kun mengangguk dan mengecup dahiku._

"_Kau merindukanku?" tanyanya dengan senyum lebar. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil, ia kembali mengacak rambutku dan berbisik pelan. "Aku punya kejutan untukmu!" katanya._

_Aku hanya mampu mengerutkan alis, Dear Diary, aku sungguh penasaran ingin tahu kejutan seperti apa yang Menma-kun berikan._

"_Menma?" tiba-tiba suara cempreng terdengar di belakangku, suara yang sama persis dengan suara Menma-kun itu membuat kami menoleh. Dan benar saja, aku menemukan Naruto tengah melambaikan tangannya. Aku bisa mendengar bisik-bisik dari teman-teman yang lewat._

_Ah, pasti mereka heran melihat dua Uzumaki kembar ini. memang tidak banyak yang tahu kalau Naruto memiliki saudara kembar karena mereka yang telah lama berpisah._

"_Hai, Naru?" Menma mengangkat tangannya. Ia dan Naruto kemudian bertos-ria kemudian saling berpelukan akrab._

"_Kau datang ke sini hanya untuk menemui Sakura? tidak merindukanku rupanya?" Naruto memukul bahu Menma-kun main-main. Menma-kun hanya terkekeh dan menyingkirkan tangan saudara kembarnya itu. _

"_Tidak juga, ah ya, kebetulan Ibu merindukanmu!" katanya. "Sudah lama sekali kalian tidak bertemu!" kata Menma-kun lagi._

"_Benarkah?" Naruto berdecak senang. "Jadi, di mana ibu sekarang?" ia menguncangkan bahu Menma-kun dengan penuh semangat. Menma-kun hanya terkekeh dan menarik tanganku dan tangan Naruto menuju sebuah sedan yang terparkir di dekat gerbag._

"_Ayo, sebentar lagi kalian akan tahu!" katanya penuh kemisteriusan._

_Dear Diary, ternyata kejutan yang di maksud Menma-kun adalah… dia mengenalkanku pada ibunya. Memang aku sudah tahu seperti apa wajah Bibi Kushina dari foto yang pernah Naruto tunjukkan. Tapi bertemu secara langsung ternyata lebih mendebarkan._

_Bibi Kushina tetap cantik seperti gambar di foto yang bertahun-tahun lalu Naruto tunjukkan padaku. Bibi orang yang baik, dan dia bekerja sebagai wanita karir di sebuah butik ternama.' Uzumaki's Boutique' adalah butik terkenal yang ternyata dikelola oleh Bibi Kushina. Wanita berambut merah panjang dengan jepit di samping rabutnya itu menyambut kami dengan ramah sampai Naruto melompat ke pelukan Bibi seperti bayi._

_Meniggalkan Naruto dan segala suara manja yang ia keluarkan pada Bibi Kushina, Menma-kun menarikku ke jajaran pakaian yang digantung untuk di jual. Dia membiarkan aku melihat-lihat, dan tiba-tiba aku jatuh cinta pada sebuah gaun dengan panjang 5 cm di atas lutut dengan tali pita yang berada di kedua sisinya. Gaun indah yang sangat cocok dengan aroma musim panas…_

"_Kau suka?" Menma-kun menyentuh ujung gaun yang sejak tadi kuperhatikan. Ia mengambilnya dan memberikannya padaku. "Cobalah!" perintahnya. Aku hanya mampu terdiam sampai Menma-kun mendorongku ke ruang ganti. "Ne, kau menyukai gaun itu kan? cobalah!" perintahnya dua kali._

_Aku hanya menganguk dan menuruti apa yang ia perintahkan._

_Sampai beberapa menit kemudian aku keluar dari ruang ganti dengan gaun yang melekat sempurna di tubuhku. Menma-kun tersenyum, ia mendekat dan tiba-tiba memelukku erat._

"_kau cantik…" bisiknya sampai kurasakan sebuah kecupan kecil mampir di keningku._

_Ketika Menma-kun melepaskan pelukannya, aku hanya bisa tertegun ketika kusadari sebuh kalung dengan bandul sebuah cincin mungil terpasang sempurna di leherku._

"_I-ini?" aku tergagap. Menma-kun tersenyum lembut dan melongkarkan kerah bajunya, menunjukkan kalung yang sama persis dengan kalung di leherku yang tergantung sempurna dileher kokohnya._

"_Sebagai simbol kalau kau milikku!" ujarnya. "Ne, aku mulai merasa kalau… aku tidak main-main tentang hubungan kita!"_

_Aku hanya mampu terdiam ketika mendengar kata-katanya. Karena… hati ini terasa hangat dan sangat nyaman…_

_._

_._

Thanks for :

**Alisha Blooms : **iya, Saku mulai galau tentang perasaannya, ga mungkin kan dia langsung mutusin menma gitu aja. :D nah, sheet-sheet ke depan bakalan nentuin gimana hubungan SS di sheet 31 nanti. :D

**Novrie TomatoCherry : **iya, ini update

**Anzu qyuji : **thanks, semua akan terjawab di sheet-sheet ini. :D

Winter Cherry : gomen ne, perubahan plot soalnya ya saya rada gimana waktu banyak readers yang ngira fic ini bakalan ending SH, padahal fic ini masih panjang banget… belum ketahuan juga plot sheet 30 keatas nanti juga apa…

Eureka eklesius : iya, soalnya Sasu mulai mencoba buat ga emosian lagi, lagipula Menma emang pacarnya Saku jadi pasti rada aneh kalo Sasu tiba-tiba marah-marah padahal dia ga ngucapin apa-apa-semisal ngungkapin perasaannya kek-

Lint27 : soalnya sifat IC Sasuke dia cuek banget ke Saku, di sini saya rubah sifatnya Sasu rada kayak Itachi-penyayang+ramah- kalo sama Saku.

Hanna aiko : gomen ne, tiap chap Cuma 500 words-kalo saya mood bisa 1000 words-

**Luscania'Effect : **hallo Ulliii? :D itu masih jauh banget lho, tapi coba kamu baca ulang prolognya, amati+resapi(?) nanti pasti ngerti deh. XP thanks yoo

**Aurora Febria : **gomen, update saya usahain paling enggak 1 minggu sekali-banyak kerjaan di dunia nyata- terus nyempetin waktu buat ngetik fic kadang susah, sering blank pas di depan kompie plus kadang WB ;P

Err, ano, sebenarnya fic SS degan tema perselingkuhan udah pernah saya buat deh, tapi saya usahain ya mbuat request-mu. Terus di sini Sakura ga sakit apa-apa, nanti bakal ketahuan di epilog.

**Arissachin : ** thanks, kak… ini Kak Selenavela yang ganti penname ya? aku penggemar ficmu! XD

**Skyesphantom : **thanks for concrit, iyap, Saku lagi dilemma tuh. Sasu mulai rada sweet-sweet gimana tuh, tinggal nunggu waktu kapan dia ngucapin perasaannya. :D

Noritaa : mungkin kalo Saku ga pacaran sama Menma, Sasu bakalan tetep ga peka sama perasaannya sendiri, sebenarnya udah ada perkembangan sedikit kok, Sasu udah enggak emosional lagi kalo lihat Saku sama cowok lain sejak dia putus dari Hinata. But, just wait what happen in the next sheet…-sok inggris-digebukin rame-rame

Ree : yap, sad ending tetep kok. Cuma bingung plot sepanjang sheet-sheet ini harus gimana :D

Adem ayem : kali ini Saku makin galau ya XD

**Ah Rin :** thanks for review…

Mayuyu : maksudnya boneka teddy bear yang dikasih Menma ke Saku itu ya? bonekanya warnanya soft pink pake dress biru n megang bunga. :D

**Karimahbgz : **yap, semuanya terjawab di sheet ini. dan lihat aja sheet depan apa yang bakal dilakuin Sasu. XD

Thanks Minna-san, tanpa kalian mungkin fic ini ga bakal sampai sejauh ini. senang juga lihat fic sendiri sampai nembus 300 an review. Oh ya, di sheet depan bakalan ada kejutan! XD

Sign,

Pink Uchiha


	29. The Act of Love

Masashi Kishmoto*Naruto

50 Sheet of Paper Diary

By Pink Uchiha

Sheet 28 : The Act of Love

.

.

_Sunday, 14 April 201X_

_Berhari-hari berlalu dengan biasa, Menma-kun sudah kembali ke Iwa seminggu yang lalu. Dan aku tetap menjalani hari biasa seperti sebelumnya. Dan beberapa bulan lagi, aku akan menginjak kelas 3. Ah, hanya tinggal ujian akhir dan aku akan lulus…_

_Dear Diary, aku cukup bimbang tentang ini. perasaan yang bercabang dua sungguh membuatku bingung tentang apa yang harus kulakukan. Hubungan main-main-pelarian tepatnya- yang kulakukan bersama Menma-kun akhirnya berakhir serius seperti ini. ya, Menma-kun serius tentang hubungan kami dan dia memberiku sebuah kalung dengan sebuah cincin yang akan kami pakai kelak ketika aku bisa menerima sosok Menma-kun seutuhnya._

_Menma-kun tahu, jika selama ini aku hanya menjadikannya sebagai pelarian. Dan aku terkejut mendengarnya._

"_Hubungan batin yang sangat erat dari dua orang kembar, karena itu aku tahu Naruto sangat khawatir akan hubungan kita, karena sejak awal bukan aku yang ada di matamu, tapi sosok lain yang sejak awal berada di dasar relung hatimu." Ucap Menma-kun kala itu. "Aku tak marah, ataupun kecewa, tapi inilah kesempatan untuk membuktikan bahwa aku lebih pantas untukmu!"_

_Dan aku hanya mampu terdiam ketika mendengarnya. Mencintai Menma-kun tidaklah salah, dialah kekasihku sekarang yang lebih berhak menerima cinta yang sejak awal terhidang untuknya. Tapi, di dasar hatiku kembali muncul bayangan Sasuke-kun dan segala ingatan tentang kebersamaan kami. Lelaki yang sejak awal menawan hatiku… Uchiha Sasuke…_

_Sasuke-kun, aku ingat… seperti apa rengkuhan hangat tubuh kokohnya ketika ia menemaniku dalam sunyinya rumah saat aku sendiri, saat aku meneteskan air mata. Segala perhatiannya dan segala kecup sayang yang ia beri yang mampu menembus segala perih dalam hatiku. Senyum dan tangis yang pernah kutunjukkan untuknya. Aku mencintainya… sungguh mencintainya…_

_Menma-kun, sosok baru yang kuharap mampu menjadi sosok pengganti Sasuke-kun, ketika aku hancur, dialah yang menjadi penopang segala rasa perih dan sedih yang hadir dalam hati ini. senyumnya, segala perhatiannya yang mampu menghangatkan hatiku… sosok yang perlahan mulai mengisi relung hati, menutup segala luka yang pernah Sasuke-kun torehkan padaku._

_Dear Diary, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"_Kau diam?" Sasuke-kun mendekat, merebahkan tubuhnya di sampingku. Kali ini kami berada di sebuah sungai kecil yang dulu pernah menjadi tempat favorit kami. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kami berada di sini bersama._

"_A… aku tidak apa-apa." kilahku dengan senyum terpaksa. Kebersamaan bersamanya lah yang membuatku ragu tuk melepasnya dan mencoba tuk menerima Menma-kun. Karena itu…_

_Sasuke-kun menyentuh ujung rambutku, memainkannya dengan raut tenang. "Dua minggu yang lalu, kulihat kau, Menma, dan Dobe pulang bersama!" ujarnya. Aku hanya mampu terdiam namun kemudian tersenyum mengiyakan._

"_Iya, Menma mengajakku dan Naruto untuk menemui Bibi Kushina, Bibi masih terlihat cantik sekali dan kau tahu ternyata Bibi pengelola 'Uzumaki's Boutique' yang terkenal itu!" ceritaku panjang lebar. Sasuke-kun hanya bergumam tak jelas. _

"_Kulihat, setelah pulang dari sana ada yang berbeda darimu!" ujar Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya terdiam, apa maksudnya? Apakah dia tahu kalau…_

"_Kau… terlihat lebih murung. Ada kabut di sini…" Sasuke-kun mendekat dan menyentuh pipiku menatap langsung manikku dengan sepasang manik jelaga miliknya. Jarak kami hanya beberapa mili sehingga aku bahkan bisa merasakan desah hangat suaranya. "Ada apa?" bisiknya lembut. _

_Aku mengeleng pelan, "tidak ada… aku tidak apa-apa kok. Kau saja yang…"_

_Sasuke-kun mendengus dan tiba-tiba menangkup pipiku, tangan besarnya menyusup di leherku bergerak ke dalam pakaian depanku dan menyentuh sesuatu di dalam sana. "Ini, sebuah simbol lain?" ujarnya dengan alis terangkat. Menarik sebuah kalung dengan sebuah cincin yang mengantung di sana. "Dari Menma?" ujarnya._

_Aku hanya mampu menatap arah lain, berusaha memutuskan segala kontak dengan manik jelaganya yang berkilat. "Apakah kau marah?" tanyaku gugup. Sasuke-kun mendengus geli, kemudian menyapu bibirku dengan jempol tangannya._

"_Memangnya siapa diriku? Hanya sahabatmu, bukan begitu?" desisnya di telingaku. Aku hanya mampu terdiam dan berdebar._

"_A.. ta-tapi kau-"_

"_Sshh…" Sasuke-kun tiba-tiba mendesis, ia memelukku erat. "__**Te amo**__, Sakura!" _

_Aku hanya mampu terdiam, ketika kurasakan sebuah lumatan lembut yang menuntut tiba-tiba hadir di bibirku. Ketika tangan kami bertaut dan aku tahu bahwa cupid telah melepaskan panahnya ketempat di mana cintaku seharusnya berlabuh. Dan kembali bayangan Menma-kun hadir dalam anganku, menyentakkan segala akal sehatku._

_Namun, hangat yang terus mengalir ketika aku dan Sasuke-kun saling menyalurkan cinta menghempaskan segalanya, segalanya yang sebelumnya sempat menghentakkan akal sehatku. Segala bayangan tentang kekasih yang berada jauh di sana seolah terkikis bagai pasir debu._

_Hari ini, tepat arti ciuman ketiga Sasuke-kun-lah yang kudapatkan…_

_Dear Diary… dosakah aku jika kukatakan aku tak bisa melepaskan kedua sosok itu? _

_Sasuke-kun adalah hidupku dan Menma-kun adalah penopang dalam hidupku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_._

_._

**Special chapter buat ngerayain Naruto chapter 627, akhirnya si ayam mutusin buat bantu Konoha dan menuju battle field, aihh… jadi ga sabar pengen lihat pertemuannya Sasusaku. XD moga-moga ada scene manis buat mereka. Rasanya keberadaan Karin pun yang masih ngelandot sama Sasu ga ngefek banget-walau jujur pengen juga tuh nyambit tu cewek-**

**Satu minggu lagi, bakal ada kejutan, yap, moga aja.**

**Btw, thanks buat readers yang udah baca plus review :**

**Eureka eklesius : haha, alur emang masih blur dear, soalnya sheetnya juga masih belum 30 an. Harus sabar nunggu 20 chapter lagi sampai fic ini sukses tamat. :D so, sabar aja okey!**

**Osaka Sakura : o yeah :D pantes, kamu jarang kelihatan di kotak review… key selamat baca ya.**

**Park Hirinko : ending masih belum jelas dear, tapi jelasnya saya ga bisa lagi ngasih spoiler-masih ngambang walau plot keseluruhan udah terbayang- tapi fic ini endingnya sad ending. ;D**

**Kithara Blue : waa… langsung ngebut nih bacanya? :D haha, sosok Hinata yang kesannya terlalu sempurna itu emang rada gimana gitu ya. jujur, saya sebenarnya juga suka chara Hinata lho, habis dia lucu sih. XD saya inget kamu, kamu Kithara Blue!-dikemplang-**

**Luscania'Effect : yap, dibaca berulang-ulang apa ga bosen ya :0 hehe, nih, kejutannya kalo sasu mulai nguncapin perasaannya. **_"__**Te amo**__, Sakura!"- XD_

**Hanna Aiko : iya, emang khusus saya fokusin ke Menmasaku, buat my way harap sabar ya. belum dapet feel buat ngetik nih ;P**

**Karimahbgz : err, tunangan mah belum ya, Menma Cuma ngasih simbol cinta kalo dia serius sama Sakura. :D buat simbol kalo saku tu miliknya**

**Hanazono yuri : err, total sheet 50 plus 2 chapter :D**

**Kisasa Kaguya : iya, ga papa, yang penting kamu udah baca plus review bagi aku udah cukup. Haha, enggak sesadis itu juga kali. Sasu jadi lebih dewasa sekarang, jadi ga ada acara-acara ngamuk-ngamuk kayak kemarin..b**

**Noritaa : iya, sasu udah berjuang kok. Chap depan bakalan ngungkapin gimana pilihan sakura. :D**

**Alisha Blooms : iya, sheet kemarin fokusin ke MenmaSaku. Nih, kejutan kalo Sasu juga membalas perasaan Sakura. sekarang si saku yang ngegalau tuh XDD**

**Sora azura : iya, ini lanjut :P**

**Blood Winter : ga papa kok, gomen ne ya kalo kurang panjang… ketentuan minimal en maksimal emang 500 words, jadi kalo diatas itu udah termasuk bonus lho. :D**

**Semoga dengan ini SasuSaku semakin Berjaya, sweet ria dan bersama-ga nyambung-**

**XDDD**

**Sign, Pink Uchiha**


	30. Doubt!

Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto

50 Sheet of Paper Diary

By Pink Uchiha

Sheet 29 : Doubt!

.

.

_Monday, 22 April 201X_

_Dear Diary…_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan setelah menerima kenyataan ini. Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun ternyata juga menyukaiku? Kenapa semuanya terasa sangat rumit. Di sisi lain… aku bahagia karena akhirnya perasaanku terbalas. Perasaan yang sejak lama kupendam ini akhirnya tersambut._

_Tapi…_

_Aku teringat Menma-kun… dia… sungguh berharga untukku. Jujur, Menma-kun mulai menempati posisi terpenting dalam hatiku setelah Sasuke-kun. Selama ini, Menma-kun lah yang selalu ada untukku. Menma-kun lah yang menjadi penopang ketika aku jatuh terpuruk saat mengetahui Sasuke-kun dan Hinata bersama._

_Tapi… setelah Sasuke-kun dan Hinata putus dan aku kembali bersama Sasuke-kun. Aku malah merasakan perasaan lain saat bersama Menma-kun. Aku nyaman bersamanya, Oh Tuhan, salahkah aku jika aku tak bisa memilih salah satu dari mereka berdua? Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Dear Diary, hari ini seperti biasa, Sasuke-kun menjemputku ke sekolah. Tak ada yang berubah di antara kami, sejak dia mengutarakan perasaannya padaku waktu itu pun, setelahnya Sasuke-kun tidak menyinggung apapun dan melakukan semuanya seperti biasa. Inilah yang malah membuatku dilema…_

"_Sasu?" aku memanggilnya, Sasuke-kun mengangkat alisnya dan menatapku dengan raut tenang yang biasa. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku yang sejak tadi menjadi objek termenarik yang seolah mengalihkan dunianya."Err… tentang waktu itu… waktu-waktu… waktu kau-kau uh… kau" dalam hati aku berdecak, kenapa juga aku harus terbata-bata seperti ini?_

"_waktu itu saat kau… tiba-tiba mencium ku…" aku akhirnya bisa bernafas lega ketika berhasil mengutarakan apa yang sejak tadi menghantui pikiranku. Sasuke-kun terdiam namun kemudian ia tersenyum tipis._

"_Itu… adalah arti ciuman ketiga yang aku berikan untuk seseorang yang berharga untukku!" ia meletakkan bukunya dan menatapku intens. "Ciuman pertama, kening, untuk orang yang menyayangiku." Ia tiba-tiba menangkup wajahku dan mencium kening lebarku dengan lembut. "Ciuman kedua, pipi, untuk orang yang kusayangi dan menyayangiku!" aku hanya bisa terdiam dan perlahan rasa panas menjalar dalam pipiku ketika kurasakan bibir tipis Sasuke-kun mendarat lama di sisi pipiku._

_Aku hanya bisa mengap-mengap di tempat sementara Sasuke-kun melebarkan seringainya. "Ciuman ketiga, bibir, untuk orang yang kucintai!" aku merasakan bibir Sasuke-kun mengecup hangat bibirku. Manik jelaganya terpejam sementara aku hanya mampu terdiam._

"_EHEM-EHEM!"_

_Aku segera mendorongnya ketika sadar sosok Pak Hidan menatap kami berdua dengan mata memicing. _

"_Uchiha-san dan Haruno-san, kalian tahu kan bahwa ada peraturan bahwa DILARANG BERMESRAAN DI LINGKUNGAN SEKOLAH!" Pak Nagato tiba-tiba mengamuk dan mengejar kami berdua yang langsung kabur begitu saja untuk menyelamatkan diri._

_Dear Diary, untunglah setelah sekian lama berlarian kabur kami berhasil bersembunyi di balik semak-semak dekat lapangan basket. Dan aku tak lagi mendengar teriakan Pak Nagato yang mengejar kami, sepertinya beliau sudah tertinggal jauh di belakang…_

"_Fuh, untung saja sempat kabur!" ujarku sembari bernafas lega. Aku melirik Sasuke-kun yang tengah terengah-engah. "Gara-gara Sasuke-kun sih!" gerutuku._

"_Hei!" Sasuke-kun berseru protes. Namun aku hanya cemberut menatapnya._

_Sasuke-kun hanya mendengus dan mengacak-acak rambutku. "Soal ciuman ketiga itu, aku serius…" ia tiba-tiba merogoh saku celananya. Aku tercekat ketika kulihat cincin dengan berlian biru yang sebelumnya pernah kulihat. Aku ingat, itu adalah cincin yang dulu pernah Hinata berikan padaku dan aku mengembalikannya pada Sasuke-kun._

"_ternyata memang masih cocok!" Sasuke-kun memasangkan cincin itu di jari manisku. "Kau masih memakainya ternyata." Ia terkekeh pelan ketika melihat cincin simbol persahabatan kami masih terpasang kuat di jari tengahku. Kemudian Sasuke-kun merogoh sakunya lagi dan memasangkan sebuah cincin dengan berlian biru kecil yang serupa dengan cincin yang sebelumnya ia pasangkan di jari manisku. Serupa… namun hanya berbeda ukuran._

"_Sebulan lagi, aku akan pindah ke Kanada. Ini atas keputusan Ayah dan keluargaku juga akan ikut pindah kecuali Kak Itachi. Aku ingin kau memberikan jawaban sampai hari keberangkatanku!" ujar Sasuke-kun._

_Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Dear Diary… aku… apa yang harus kulakukan? Siapa yang harus kupilih?_

_._

_._

Gomen updatenya ngaret Minna-san, soalnya saya kena WB dan Cuma bisa ngupdate fic paling enggak seminggu sekali.

Kisasa Kaguya : hehe, sayangnya plot cerita masih panjang nih, nanti jawaban Sakura jelasnya di sheet depan. ;D

Eureka eklesius : err… alasan Sasu nyium Saku emang karena Sasu udah ngungkapin perasaannya. Sasu bilang "Te amo, Sakura" yang artinya "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura". sementara sejak awal Saku pacaran sama Menma memang karena jadiin Menma pelarian, jadi walau dia udah pacaran sama Menma, perasaan Saku ke Sasu tetep ada. tapi tenang aja, Saku juga ga bakal sejahat itu. nanti jawabannya ada di sheet 30. :D gimana pilihan Saku, apa dia bakalan nerima Sasu atau bertahan sama Menma.

Alisha Blooms : hehe, iya, ini kejutannya sih. Sasu udah punya perasaan ke Saku. :D hehe, tapi untuk sementara ini Saku ga bakalan galau dulu kok. ;D sayang banget naruto chap 628 batal keluar minggu ini, padahal aku udah lumutan nunggunya.

Kithara blue : iya, wihh… hebat dong langsung baca berchap-chap sekaligus. :D

Hanna Aiko : hehe, MenmaSaku nanti ada putusnya kok, tapi enggak sekarang dear. :D terus fic ini endingnya sad ending lho. ;P

Lint27 : yap, di fic ini masih banyak kejutan kok. Soalnya sheet-nya masih panjang. :D

Osaka Sakura : hehe, Osaka Sakura-san, mungkin semuanya bakalan jelas setelah sampe epilognya. Intinya masih banyak kejutan di fic ini, karena masih ada sekitar 20 sheet lagi. ;)

Hanazono yuri : iya, ini update

Guest : iya, Sasu udah ngucapin perasaannya. Kali ini tinggal siapa yang bakal saku pilih. :D sheet 30 akan menentukan seperti apa kehidupan Sakura di sheet 31-40.

UchiNami Selvie : thanks for review :D

Mia : err… bukannya naruto chap 627 ya :D hehe, sejauh ini emang endingnya kemungkinan bakalan gitu. Makanya q bilang endingnya sad, tapi belum jelas alasan matinya gara-gara apa. hehe biar jadi jawaban nanti kalo udah sampe epilog :P

Anzu qyuji : ehehe, nanti itu di sheet 30! Buat epilog emang saya rahasiain dulu, biar jadi kejutan buat reader. :D

Hasegawa Michiyo Gled : iya, nanti saya usahain kirim PM kalo udah update ;D

Snow's Flower : hihi, iya tuh. Thanks for review :D

666 : saya usahain enggak. Soalnya seperti yang udah saya bilang sebelumnya, saya udah rombak plot fic ini. :D

Noritaa : hehe, iya, tapi buat sheet-sheet ini ngegalau lagi ya? XP

Blood Winter : haha, ayo-ikutan ngambil sandal terus nyambit Karin lagi- XD iya, saatnya Saku milih antara Menma sama Sasuke akan terjawab di sheet 30!

Aurora Febria : iya, ini update.

Luscania'Effect : baca ulang dan temukan kata "Te amo, Sakura" XD terus translate in di google terjemahan. Kalo soal itu nanti bakal terjawab di epilog, gomen saya ga bisa ngasih spoiler:D

Adem ayem : hehe, lihat aja nanti ya perkembangannya gimana :D

Karimahbgz : iya, nanti pilihan Saku terjawab di sheet 30 kok. ;-)

Salam hangat,

Pink Uchiha


	31. My True Feeling Is

Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto

50 Sheet of Paper Diary

By Pink Uchiha

Sheet 30 : My True Feeling is…

.

.

_Wednesday, 15 Mei 201X_

_Memilih antara dua hal yang penting dalam hidupmu adalah suatu hal yang tak mudah. Kupikir, semua akan berjalan seperti biasa, namun ternyata tidak demikian. Kali ini, aku harus memantapkan hati dengan siapa nantinya hatiku akan berlabuh._

_Sasuke-kun, adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupku, nafasku dan segala pusat bahagia dan duka yang pernah kurasakan. Tapi…_

_Perasaan cinta mendalam yang pernah tumbuh subur kini entah kenapa mulai terkikis seiring waktu berlalu. Ketika bayangan lain yang kuingat juga menempati posisi terpenting dalam hidupku kini telah hadir. Menma-kun, lelaki yang awalnya hanya menjadi pelarianku, dan kini aku mulai merasa sesuatu yang berbeda ketika bersamanya._

_Apakah ini cinta?_

_Apakah aku mulai jatuh cinta pada Menma-kun?_

_Aku… tak tahu…_

_Mungkin jika Sasuke-kun dan Hinata tidak putus, jika aku mencintai Menma-kun, mungkin itu bukanlah masalah. tapi, sekarang ceritanya berbeda… Sasuke-kun dan Hinata putus. Lalu aku dan Sasuke-kun mulai menjalani kehidupan kami seperti dulu. Selalu bersama, penuh ceria dan bahagia. Dan aku melupakan keberadaan Menma-kun sesaat. Aku bahkan sempat lupa bahwa aku memiliki kekasih nun jauh di sana. dan menyambut tangan Sasuke-kun yang mengulurkan tangannya._

_Aku baru sadar, kalau aku melangkah terlalu jauh. Biasakah aku kembali?_

_Kenyataan kembali menyentakku bahwa Menma-kun benar-benar menganggap serius hubungan main-main ini. hal ini membuatku sungguh bingung, siapa yang harus kupilih. Selama ini, Menma-kun sungguh baik padaku, selalu menjadi penopangku saat aku terpuruk karena Sasuke-kun, selalu menjadi pelindungku._

_Dan juga, aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa cintaku selama ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. 3 hari yang lalu, Sasuke-kun mengutarakan perasaannya padaku… ciuman ketiga… aku juga mendapatkannya. Dan aku yakin, kalau Sasuke-kun tidak main-main. _

_Aku senang, akhirnya perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sayangnya, Sasuke-kun terlambat, sangat terlambat… karena… aku sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain, Menma-kun!_

_Mungkin jika saja hal ini terjadi jauh sebelum Menma-kun hadir dalam hidupku, mungkin semuanya akan terasa lebih mudah! Ya, mungkin saja…_

_Dear Diary, kini di tanganku, aku memiliki dua bukti akan keseriusan dua laki-laki itu. pertama, tanda bukti 'best friend forever' dari Sasuke-kun, sebuah cincin mungil yang ada di jariku dan…cincin berlian biru-cincin tanda cinta- yang kemudian Sasuke-kun berikan padaku._

_Lalu, kalung dengan bandul cincin yang Menma-kun berikan padaku…_

_Apakah aku egois? Jika aku bilang aku tak bisa memilih salah satu dari mereka berdua?_

_Aku… harus mengorbankan salah satu. Dan kupikir inilah saatnya untuk memilih, dia pantas bahagia dan mendapatkan wanita lain yang lebih baik dari aku. Dan tentang perasaan ini, seharusnya memang tak ada… aku menempatkan perasaan ini pada tempat yang salah._

_Dan… aku sudah putuskan… siapa yang akan bersamaku. _

_Gomen ne…_

_._

_._

_Dear Diary, kelulusan memang masih lama. bahkan ujian sebelum lulus saja masih menjadi buah bibir diantara teman-teman satu sekolah. Namun, sebuah kabar yang tak mengenakkan datang… Sasuke-kun… menyatakan diri bahwa ia akan pindah ke luar negeri, ke Kanada. Ia bilang, ia akan meneruskan pendidikan di sana, alasan klasik karena Paman Fugaku merekomendasikan pendidikan untuk Sasuke-kun di sana. sebenarnya seharusnya mereka berangkat setelah Sasuke-kun lulus sekolah, namun karena suatu alasan yang aku sendiri tak tahu akhirnya keberangkatan mereka di percepat._

"_Ne, semoga kita bertemu lagi Sakura!" Sasuke-kun menangkup pipiku lembut dan melayangkan kecupan di sana. wajahku memanas, namun aku hanya bisa terdiam kelu._

"_Sasuke-kun… gomen…" aku berucap lirih sembari menatapnya nanar._

_Sasuke-kun mengangkat alisnya dan mengusap air mata yang tiba-tiba terjun dari irisku. "Hn?"_

"_Gomen… tentang waktu itu… aku… aku" Sasuke-kun terdiam, namun aku bisa menangkap maniknya yang menatap nanar manikku. Ia tersenyum kemudian kurasakan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibirku. _

"_Hn?"_

"_Hiks… aku… aku… tidak bisa berpaling dari Menma-kun…" dengan susah payah kucoba tuk meneruskan apa yang sejak tadi berputar-putar di otakku._

_Sasuke-kun mengigit bibirnya, namun kemudian ia mengulum senyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura…" tangan besarnya mengusap kepalaku. Aku bisa merasakan pelukan hangatnya di tubuhku._

_Tiba-tiba suara panggilan penumpang pesawat bergema di seluruh penjuru bandara, Sasuke-kun segera melepaskan pelukannya dan melepaskan tanganku perlahan. Entah kenapa seperti ada perasaan tak rela ketika kulihat punggung lebarnya yang menjauh. Aku bisa melihat, Bibi Mikoto yang melambaikan tangannya dan Paman Fugaku yang hanya memberikan senyum ramah yang tipis ketika aku menatap mereka. Sasuke-kun kembali berbalik, ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan._

_Dear Diary, mulai hari ini, aku dan keluarga Uchiha takkan lagi selalu bertemu. Mungkin aku hanya akan bertemu dengan Kak Itachi yang saat ini masih tinggal di rumah keluarga Uchiha yang lama karena Kak Itachi masih kuliah di Konoha University. Sasuke-kun, Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto memutuskan untuk pindah ke Kanada…_

_Dengan ini, aku… akan memulai lembar baru bersama Menma-kun. Gomen ne Sasuke-kun, tapi telah kuputuskan…_

_Bahwa aku…_

_Akhirnya melepasmu…_

_._

_._

Thanks for :

Allihyun : hai kak, terima kasih udah ngingetin, saya juga baru sadar kalo Ino sebelum saya buat jadi kakak kelas Sakura, dia sudah keluar duluan, itu buat sheet 29 udah saya edit kok. Um, jangan panggil saya senpai dong, panggil biasa aja, :D saya ini masih SMA lho. XD

Hehe salam kenal kak, err saya mau jujur… kalau sebenarnya saya…

PENGGEMAR FIC-FICMU! Saya sudah baca semua fic kakak, tapi ga pernah review :P-dilempar ke laut-

XD

Bellatrix Alvarita : eheh, udah kejawab di chapter ini nih ;D

UchiNami Selvie : jawaban Saku terjawab di sheet ini. ;D oh ya, mulai sheet 31-40 nanti Sakura menjalani kehidupan tanpa Sasuke. –little spoiler-

Lint27 : hehe, gomen dear, tapi kayaknya agak melenceng jauh dari harapan. :D

Utsukushii Haruna : oh, thanks udah review. Kenapa lompat-lompat bacanya tapi ga papa deh, semoga kamu terhibur sama fic ini. :D

Sakumori Haruna : haha, jangan-jangan kamu kena insomnia nih? Makanya tidurnya malem? Hehe, ya udah deh. Fic ini emang dari awal udah plot bakal sad ending, yah intinya memang tetap menceritakan akhirnya Sasuke menyesal setelah menyianyiakan perasaan Sakura. walau ficnya udah saya rombak ficnya, tapi ending tetep kok. Hanya plot yang saya ubah jalan ceritanya.

Madridal karridh : iya, ini update

Guest : haha, iya, sebelumnya Sasu suka Hina. Tapi kemudian mereka putus :D

Karimahbgz : terjawab di sheet ini. gomen kalo akhirnya mengecewakan :D

Hanazono yuri : okey, thanks for review

Anzu qyuji : ehehe, gomen ne kalo mengecewakan… ternyata Saku milih Menma (_ _ )

Blood Winter : thanks for support

Guest 2 : udah terjawab di sheet ini, gomen kalo mengecewakan

Alisha Blooms : iya, ini sudah terjawab kan :D

Okey minna-san, ternyata memang Saku milih Menma. Seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya, Saku ga mungkin juga sampai hati langsung mutusin Menma begitu aja setelah Sasuke nembak dia. Sejak awal Saku jadian sama Menma emang dengan niat pengen move on. Dan ini juga termasuk pelajaran buat Sasu, seharusnya dia sejak awal sadar sama perasaan Saku sebelum Saku jadi milik Menma.


	32. My Life Without You

Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto

50 Sheet of Paper Diary

By Pink Uchiha

Sheet 31 : My Life Without You

.

.

_Monday, 31 Januari 201X_

_Ah, sudah berapa tahun dari terakhir kali aku kembali menulis di tiap lembaran kertasmu, hey Dear Diary? Hehe, kurasa sudah dua tahun… waktu yang lama juga rupanya. Haha aku sekarang berusia 19 tahun. Dan aku adalah lulusan terbaik Konoha High School._

_Mungkin terakhir kalinya aku menulis adalah saat keberangkatan Sasuke-kun…_

_Tuh kan!_

_Terakhir kali ketika Sasuke-kun berangkat ke Kanada… haha… rasanya aku ingin memnangis. Kau tahu Dear Diary? Aku sangat merindukannya… sangat-sangat merindukannya. Sudah lama aku lost contact dengannya. Terakhir kali kurasa dua tahun yang lalu saat hari kelulusan… setelah itu Sasuke-kun tak pernah menghubungiku lagi dan nomornya sudah tak aktif._

_Kemana kau Sasuke-kun?_

_Aku juga tidak bisa menemui Kak Itachi karena dia sibuk kuliah dan jarang di rumahnya… hufft…_

_Dear Diary, sudah lama sekali rasanya. Hehe… aku dan Menma-kun sekarang sudah bertunangan! Hubungan kami ternyata langgeng juga, kami bertahan selama 3 tahun tanpa adanya masalah rumit yang pernah menimpa kami. Itu juga karena Menma-kun adalah orang yang setia, haha aku juga orang yang setia lho pada pasangan._

_Haha… jika kau tanya tentang bagaimana perasaanku pada Sasuke-kun, maka aku akan berkata mulai sekarang aku sudah sepenuhnya menerima Menma-kun. Perasaan ini hanya tersisa sedikit, tersimpan rapi di sudut hatiku. Hehe… biarlah seperti ini…_

_Persahabatanku dan Ino juga langgeng. Ino sangat baik dan selalu menghiburku perihal Menma-kun, lalu, Naruto juga sudah menganggap aku sebagai saudara iparnya. Kabar baiknya, Bibi Kushina dan Paman Minato rujuk kembali. Sebenarnya sudah lama sih, mereka menikah lagi untuk kedua kalinya setahun yang lalu._

_Aku bersyukur hubungan Menma-kun dan Paman Minato kembali baik._

_Menma-kun tidak mengecat rambutnya lagi menjadi hitam, dan otomatis dia dan Naruto terlihat sangat identik bagai pinang di belah dua. Menma-kun dengan rambut pirang asli sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. Yang lucunya saat pesta ulang tahun mereka berdua Karin-pacar Naruto- sampai salah mengenali Menma-kun. Ia mengira Menma-kun adalah Naruto. Hihi padahal jika diperhatikan Menma-kun mempunyai rambut di kedua sisi wajahnya seperti Paman Minato._

_Lalu sejak itu Naruto dan Menma-kun heboh ketika Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina mengabarkan kalau mereka akan memiliki anggota baru. Di usia 45 tahun Bibi Kushina hamil lagi!_

_Adik baru Naruto dan Menma-kun adalah perempuan. Namanya Naruko Namikaze, ia memiliki rambut pirang serupa dengan kedua kakak kembarnya dan kumis kucing di kedua sisi pipinya. Matanya biru laut. benar-benar seperti kembar ketiga yang melengkapi Naruto dan Menma-kun hanya saja Naruko-chan kulitnya putih karena turunan dari Bibi Kushina. _

_Tahun ini, Naruko-chan tepat berusia 1 tahun lebih 6 bulan. Menma-kun dan Naruto selalu bergantian menjaga Naruko-chan. Sepertinya mereka berdua sangat menyayangi Naruko-chan. Bibi Kushina juga mulai sibuk dengan butiknya dan Paman Minato juga sibuk dengan kantornya, untunglah mereka masih tampak akur dan mesra apalagi sejak Naruko-chan lahir._

_Haha… hidupku sangat menyenangkan. Aku bahagia… walau aku sebenarnya sangat merindukan Sasuke-kun. Rasanya ada yang kurang di sini…_

_Hei, Sasuke-kun… kamu di mana sekarang?_

_Bagaimana kabarmu?_

_Apakah kau masih mengingatku?_

_Tuhan… semoga aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke-kun…_

.

.

Gomen updatenya ngaret. Kemarin laptop di pake sama Ibu jadi ga sempet buat ngetik fic. (_ _)

Gomen ga bisa bales satu-satu… saya udah ngantuk banget-ngetiknya kemaleman sih-

UchiNami Selvie, **RezaCWarni1, Alisha Blooms, **cherry, Mochi, **Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori, **Utsukushii Haruna, Sakumori Haruna, **Hikari 'HongRhii, allihyun, **eureka eklesius, **anzu qyuji, **lint27, **karimahbgz, hanazono yuri, Putri Hassbrina, **Guest, Guest 2.

Sign,

Pink Uchiha


	33. Everything Changed

Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto

50 Sheet of Paper Diary

By Pink Uchiha

Sheet 32 : Everything Changed

.

.

_Tuesday, 23 Januari 201X_

_Dear Diary, hai…?_

_Aku ingin bercerita. Hari ini di tengah kota di adakan festival Sakura. festival kali ini lebih ramai karena bertepatan dengan bunga-bunga sakura yang mekar. Aku senang sekali karena Menma-kun mengajakku berkeliling di sepanjang festival. Menma-kun bilang sakura mengingatkannya padaku. Dan ia bilang ia menyukai rambutku yang berwarna merah muda._

_Dear Diary, taukah kau? Ini mengingatkanku pada festival Miss Cherry beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika aku masih SMA dan masih ada Sasuke-kun di sini. Entah kenapa aku jadi merindukan Sasuke-kun. Kami lost contact cukup lama… _

_Yap, kembali ke momen saat aku dan Menma-kun berkeliling festival sakura. festival ini juga bisa disebut Festival Miss Cherry. Dan banyak pernak-pernik khas sakura bertebaran di mana-mana. Haha aku jadi ingat ketika ada segerombolan anak-anak yang tiba-tiba mendekatiku dan menarik-narik rambutku. Memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Nona Cherry'. Dan memberikanku permen yang banyak_

_Hehehe… Naruto dan Menma-kun kali ini bertugas menjaga Naruko-chan. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti dua orang bapak kembar. Aku sebenarnya juga cukup terkejut ketika tahu bahwa Menma-kun ternyata telaten juga mengurus Naruko-chan, padahal yang kutahu dia tak begitu suka anak kecil. Mungkin karena selama 19 tahun hidupnya sejak ia lahir ia tak pernah memiliki adik bayi. Karena saudaranya hanya Naruto dan mereka seumuran._

_Tapi aku senang. Haha, aku bernostalgia kembali ketika bertemu teman-temanku selama menjadi siswi Konoha. Aku kembali bertemu dengan Shikamaru, Chouji dan teman-teman yang lain. Ternyata mereka banyak berubah ya? seperti Tenten yang kini meneruskan bisnis keluarganya. Ia bilang belum tertarik untuk melanjutkan pendidikan karena fokus bekerja. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang menjadi seorang pengacara lalu Chouji yang menjadi seorang chef di sebuah hotel terkenal. Lalu ada lagi Kiba yang meneruskan kuliah di kedokteran hewan, hehe, aku ingat dia adalah penyayang binatang terutama anjing! Lalu Rock Lee yang mengambil pendidikan militer negara serta Shino mengambil jurusan pelestarian budaya. _

_Dear Diary, ada alasan kenapa saat ini hanya Chouji dan Shikamaru yang sudah sukses, itu karena Shikamaru adalah murid terjenius di angkatan kami dulu, sedangkan Chouji memang mempunyai bakat memasak dan dia juga suka makan didukung dengan keluarganya yang memiliki hotel dan restoran berbintang. Karena itu tidak heran sebagai anak pemilik Chouji ikut ambil bagian._

_Naruto dan Menma-kun mengambil jurusan guru, entah kenapa mereka sepertinya tidak ingin mengikuti jejak Paman Minato yang seorang pembisnis dan Bibi Kushina yang seorang desainer pakaian. Tapi asal mereka bisa bagiku itu tak masalah. _

_Semuanya banyak yang berubah. Perlahan-lahan kami mulai dewasa dan memulai hidup masing-masing. Haha, padahal seingatku kemarin aku baru saja masuk menjadi siswa Konoha High. Ah, rindu sekali masa-masa itu._

_Dear Diary, kebetulan aku dan Ino mengambil jurusan yang sama. Aku mengambil jurusan pariwisata karena aku ingin mengelilingi berbagai tempat yang indah. Sedangkan Ino memang tipe orang yang mudah bosan terhadap sesuatu hal yang monoton. Karena itu ia mengambil jurusan ini agar kelak bisa pergi ke banyak tempat. Hihi… aku tahu sekali modusnya!_

_Oh ya, saat ini Ino adalah mahasiswi semester 3. Hihi, setahun lagi ia lulus dan aku akan menyusulnya 2 tahun berikutnya. _

"_Sakura?" ketika sedang asik-asiknya melihat Menma-kun bermain degan Naruko-chan tiba-tiba Ino memanggilku. Ia tersenyum dan berbisik pelan. "Ne, kalau dilihat-lihat Menma lumayan dewasa juga ya? dia telaten sekali mengurusi Naruko-chan. Hei! Kapan kalian menikah?" godanya dengan mimik jahil. aku hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah yang mulai menghangat._

_Huff…._

_Apa sih yang kaukatakan Ino? _

"_Jangan bercanda! Aku saja masih 20 tahun! Mana mungkin aku menikah sekarang." Cetusku. Aku melihat Ino terkikik pelan dan menepuk bahuku._

"_Hihi, ayolah Sakura, siapapun tahu dari semua teman-teman kita hanya kau yang sudah mengenggam cincin pertunangan. Masa' kau tak memikirkan sampai sejauh itu?" tanya Ino. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas._

"_itu terlalu cepat Ino! Lagipula… aku… entah kenapa merasa tidak bisa menikah sekarang…" ujarku lirih._

"_Jangan bilang kalau kau masih memikirkan Sasuke!"_

_Deg—_

"_A-apa maksudmu sih? Aku tidak-"_

_Ino menepuk bahuku pelan. "Dengar Sakura! aku tahu sulit melupakan seseorang yang menjadi cinta pertama kita-"_

"_Apa maksudmu? Sasuke bukan cinta pertamaku kok, lagipula sekarang aku sudah punya Menma!" kilahku. Namun Ino hanya mengeleng pelan. Ia kembali menepuk bahuku dan menatapku sungguh-sungguh._

"_Mungkin bibirmu bisa berbohong Sakura, tapi tidak dengan hati dan matamu! Aku tahu kau selama ini menyembunyikannya, apalagi selama 2 tahun ini Sasuke tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar. Aku tak sehari dua hari menjadi sahabatmu, Sakura!" kata Ino. "Mungkin saat ini kau bisa bilang kalau kau tak ada apapun terhadap Sasuke, tapi ketika kalian bertemu kembali aku tak bisa menjamin kalau kau takkan merasakan sesuatu yang telah lama hilang! Karena itu, aku berharap semoga kau bisa memilih apa yang bisa membuatmu bahagia!"_

_Mencintai itu juga tidak mudah… melupakan itu juga tidak mudah…_

_Dear Diary, bisakah aku dan Menma-kun selamanya akan seperti ini? apakah suatu hari akan terjadi dimana aku akan kembali ke titik awal? Ke titik awal di mana ada Sasuke di sana dan bukan Menma-kun?_

_._

Thanks for all readers. Saya ga update 2 minggu kemarin karena banyak tugas, maklum aja mau ujian jadi harus lebih fokus. Sekalian saya juga kena WB jadi berusaha mencari mood menulis yang sempat hilang.

Saya senang sekali pas baca Naruto 631 pas Sasuke akhirnya sampai di medan perang. XD semoga minggu ini terbit lagi di mana ada momen team 7. Ga tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini rada pesimis sama SS-mungkin karena hints mereka yang hampir pudar dan kalau adapun ga seberapa-

Dyrice, Guest, Ryu Uchiha, UchiNami Selvie, Masya Rahma, **Putri Hassbrina, **Sakumori Haruna, guest 2, **hanazono yuri, **eureka eklesius, **Blue Proserpine**: iya, ini update kok

**Utsukushii uchiha-san : **salam kenal juga. Bukannya saku udah ga suka lagi sih, tapi itu bakal jadi jawaban seiring waktu berlalu. Yap, saat ini saya ga bisa kasih spoiler karena plot udah klop. Tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya aja kok (.0)b

Risa : ga papa kok, thanks udah baca. Oh ya, panggil saya biasa aja, ga usah pake senpai. Karena saya juga masih baru di sini :p

**Hasegawa Michiyo Gled : ** ikutin tanggal mainnya aja okey. Saya ga bisa ngasih spoiler-gomen-. Terus gomen kalo ternyata saya ga bisa PM kamu, saya biasanya males bales satu-satu lewat PM-dikemplang- hehe gomen…

Lint27 : hehe, bakal terjawab sendiri nanti. Naruko itu cewek kok. XD

**Alisha Blooms : **iya, mungkin karena Sakura sudah lebih dewasa. Jadi dia ga terus-terusan terbawa perasaan. :D

**International Playgirl : **sasu muncul lagi di sheet 41.

Utsukushii Haruhi : oh, btw penname lamamu siapa? Gomen lupa, hehe :P

**Allihyun : **hihi, enggak kok. Saku berusaha menerima Menma, karena Sasuke udah jauh banget di Kanada. XDD

**Kim Yui Rie : **soalnya udah saya kasih tahu sebelumnya kalau di sheet 31-40, Sasuke bakal ga ada di sisi Sakura. dia bakal muncul lagi pas sheet 41. :D

Sign,

Pink Uchiha


	34. Long Distance Relationship

Naruto*Masashi Kishimoto

50 Sheet of Paper diary

By Pink Uchiha

.

'Sheet 33 : Long Distance Relationship'

.

_25 April 201X_

_Dear Diary, sudah lama sekali ya. hehe sejak 3 bulan yang lalu aku menulis padamu. Ne, kali ini aku akan sedikit berbagi kisah. Aku senang karena selama ini hubunganku dan Menma-kun baik-baik saja. walau jujur, ada yang menganjal hatiku._

_Ada yang aneh kurasa, beberapa hari ini Menma-kun dan aku jarang sekali saling bertelepon. Itu karena Menma-kun tengah sibuk dengan proyeknya. Kali ini Menma-kun harus PKL di Oto, ia akan mengajar di sebuah sekolah menengah. Dan selama itu pula aku dan Menma-kun jaran berhubungan karena kesibukan masing-masing._

_Menjalani backstreet memang bukan hal baru bagi hubungan kami, karena ketika SMA aku dan Menma-kun menjalaninya selama beberapa bulan. Tapi tetap saja, aku merasa kesepian. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh pada Menma-kun, Naruto juga. Ia seperti menjauh dariku._

_Dan ketika kucoba menghubunginya, nomornya sering tak aktif._

"_Kenapa kau tak pernah menjawab panggilanku, Menma-kun? Ponselmu juga kadang tak aktif?" tanyaku suatu hari ketika Menma-kun mengangkat panggilanku. Aku mendengar suaranya yang terdengar sangat bersalah._

"_Gomen… di tempatku PKL tidak boleh membawa ponsel, jadi aku sering meninggalkannya di Apartemen!" jawab Menma-kun. "Apakah kau marah, Saku?" tanyanya lagi._

_Dari sini, tentu saja aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, diabaikan adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan bagiku. Sekilas aku jadi mengingat tentang Sasuke-kun dan Hinata dulu. Ah, tapi itu cerita lama dan tak ada hubungannya dengan sekarang. Seharusnya aku mengerti keadaan Menma-kun, aku tidak boleh menjadi pacar yang egois._

"_Aku tidak marah, ne, tapi… ketika aku menghubungimu, kuharap kau juga mengangkatnya… paling tidak aktifkan ponselmu saat malam dong!" keluhku. "Kau kan juga tahu, betapa rindunya aku padamu, Menma-kun?"_

_Aku bisa mendengar kikikan geli dari ujung sana. "Hehe… sifat manjamu tidak berubah ya? aku heran bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada gadis sepertimu?" kekehnya._

_Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Inilah yang kusuka dari Menma-kun, dia adalah orang yang pemaaf, aku jadi tidak tega padanya. Tapi, aku senang karena semua ini hubungan kami bisa bertahan untuk waktu yang sangat lama._

"_Kau tahu? backstreet itu tidak mudah. Apalagi kita jadi jarang bertemu. Aku takut kau malah terpikat pada gadis lain yang lebih cantik dariku." Gurauku. Namun aku mengernyit ketika tak kudengar suara Menma._

"_Menma-kun?"_

"_Ah, ya?"_

"_Tumben sekali kau tiba-tiba diam?" tanyaku perhatian. Suara Menma-kun terdengar terburu-buru._

"_A… a-apa… aku tidak apa-apa kok. Oh ya, mana mungkin aku tertarik pada gadis lain sedangkan kekasihku sekarang adalah bidadari tercantik di dunia!" gombalnya._

_Blush!_

_Aku hanya bisa mengulum senyum._

"_Benarkah?" tanyaku. "Apakah bisa kupegang kata-katamu?"_

"_Tentu saja! jika tidak, kita tidak akan bisa sampai sini Sakura!" jawab Menma-kun tegas. "Pokoknya, apapun yang terjadi, selamanya aku akan disampingmu!"  
_

"_Menma-kun… arigatou!"_

_Dear Diary, kupikir, aku harus mencoba lebih mengerti Menma-kun. Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. oh ya, besok aku akan datang ke rumah Naruto, aku agak heran kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa dia seperti menjauhiku. Menjaga jarak. _

_Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah, kudengar dari Bibi Kushina, proyek PKL-nya kali ini akan diundur bahkan terancam di batalkan. Mungkin aku bisa menghiburnya. Oh ya, bukankah Naruto dan Menma-kun nantinya akan PKL bersama di Oto. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika aku bertanya pada Naruto di mana tempat Menma-kun PKL. Aku berencana ingin mengunjunginya. Aku akan membuat kejutan. Hihi…_

.

.

Hai, Minna. Gomen kalo updatenya lama ya, saya lumayan sibuk sama jadwal saya di dunia nyata. maaf kalo kali ini saya ga bisa lagi bales satu-satu review dari kalian. Hari ini ada sesuatu yang membuat saya sedikit ga mood.

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk kalian yang udah berbaik hati menunggu fic ini dan setia mereview.

Alisha Blooms, ruchie, kezia, lint27, Hasegawa Michiyo Gled, Salmonella Typhosa, Sakumori Haruna, Utsukushii Haruhi, UchiNami Selvie, International Playgirl, Risa, hanazono yuri, menmasaku, anzu qyuji, QRen, RezaCWarni1, Snow's Flower.

Thanks Minna~~

:D


	35. Actually

Naruto*Masashi Kishimoto

50 Sheet of Paper diary

By Pink Uchiha

.

'Sheet 34 : Actually'

.

_26 April 201X_

_Dear Diary, hari ini aku datang ke rumah Naruto. Sekalian mengunjungi Bibi Kushina. Aku agak heran juga ketika Naruto menyambutku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Aku bingung, sebenarnya ada apa dengannya. Sayang, sebelum aku sempat menanyakannya, Bibi Kushina telah terlebih dulu menyeretku ke tempat butiknya dan menunjukkan beberapa rancangan baru miliknya._

_Dan… aku jadi lupa waktu… sehingga aku baru bisa bertemu Naruto dan berbincang dengannya setelah sore menjelang. Itupun aku harus mengejarnya karena Naruto terus menerus berusaha menghindariku._

"_Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku heran. Naruto hanya terdiam, ia terkekeh yang kutahu sangat dipaksakan._

"_Aku tidak ada apa-apa kok!" jawabnya gugup. Aku memicingkan mata. Dan menatapnya intens._

"_Jangan bohong, Naru. Akhir-akhir ini kau menghindariku! Sebenarnya ada apa? apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" tanyaku penuh penekanan. Naruto mengeleng pelan. Ia akhirnya menghela nafas dan menarikku menuju taman belakang yang cukup rindang._

_Angin bertiup lembut membuat suasana yang sebelumnya menegang sedikit mencair, aku hanya bisa menghirup banyak oksigen guna menahan kegugupan yang tiba-tiba melanda. Ada apa ini? aku sendiri tak tahu, namun aku merasakan sebuah feeling kalau Naruto akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hidupku._

"_Ada apa ne?" tanyaku kemudian setelah kami benar-benar sampai di taman belakang. Naruto menghela nafas. ia sendiri tampak tegang dan menampakkan raut tek mengenakka. Sebenarnya, ada apa ini?_

"_Aku tak enak memberitahukannya padamu…" kata Naruto. _

"_Ada apa?" desakku. Agak kesal juga karena sejak tadi yang dia lakukan hanya terbelit-belit. "Jujurlah, bukankah aku sahabatmu? Apakah kau tak lagi percaya padaku?" tanyaku._

_Naruto mengeleng. "Tentu saja aku percaya… tapi… ini menyangkut tentang Menma…"_

_Menma-kun? Ada apa dengan Menma-kun?_

"_Ada apa dengan Menma-kun?" tanyaku heran. Kutatap Naruto dengan tatapan menutut penjelasan._

_Tiba-tiba Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang membuat alisku terangkat. Sosok pemuda dengan rambut hitam jabrik yang kuketahui Menma beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia tampak tersenyum lebar dengan seorang gadis belia dengan rambut merah tua._

"_Gadis yang berada di dekat Menma itu bernama Sara. Ia adalah mantan Menma saat SMA. Mereka sebenarnya sudah putus sebelum Menma bertemu denganmu. Tapi ternyata Sara dan Menma bertemu kembali saat PKL di Oto." Kata Naruto. "Saat aku berkunjung ke sana, aku terkejut saat melihat mereka tengah makan siang bersama."_

_Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengulum senyum. Ayolah, aku tidak boleh langsung begitu saja mencurigai Menma-kun kan? aku harus bisa mempercayai Menma-kun. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah tunanganku dan kami sudah 2 tahun menjalani hubungan ini._

"_Mungkin saja Menma-kun dan Sara hanya bertemu sebagai teman. Lagipula bukankah Menma dan aku sudah bertunangan Naruto? Aku… harus percaya pada Menma-kun…" ujarku. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum._

"_Maaf kalau aku membuatmu tak nyaman. aku hanya tak ingin kau sedih karena Menma sepertinya tak menceritakan soal Sara padamu." Ujar Naruto. "Oh ya, lusa aku akan berangkat ke Oto untuk PKL." Jawabnya. _

_Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, Menma-kun memang tak menceritakan apapun tentang Sara. Padahal seingatku, selama berpacaran kami selalu terbuka satu sama lain. Menma selalu menceritakan semua pengalamannya denganku. Mungkinkah, Menma-kun menyembunyikan sesuatu? Aku memang tak ingin berprasangka buruk. Namun… aku juga merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh._

_Jika saja Menma-kun dan Sara menjalin hubungan kembali. Aku mungkin akan mengakhiri ini semua. Jika mereka kembali itu berarti dalam hati Menma-kun sudah tak ada lagi sosokku. Ya… aku harus memastikannya dulu. Aku tak ingin merasakan rasa sakit karena cinta untuk kedua kalinya. Cukup saat dulu, saat Sasuke-kun dan Hinata._

_._

_._

Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak seperti apa jalan ceritanya. Yah, sebentar lagi MenmaSaku bakalan putus. Seperti yang sudah saya sampaikan di beberapa chapter kemarin Sasuke akan kembali mampir di sheet 41. Mudah-mudahan readers masih betah mengikuti fic ini. oh ya, sedikit saran dari saya. kadang readers bisa membaca balesan review karena biasanya mengandung spoiler sehingga tidak perlu bertanya ulang. :D

Terima kasih untuk readers yang sudah review :

Likaryhapenggemaruchiha : salam kenal juga, kadang main pair bukan jaminan bakalan jadi ending. Hehe… tapi fic ini emang sad ending kok, nanti ada chara utama yang mati-evil laugh- XD jadi bisa dilihat nanti di epilog.

UchiNami Selvie : hehe iya, saya rutin update tiap satu minggu sekali kok. Soalnya bikin fic juga enggak gampang. Kamu review sampai 2 kali ya XD kecurigaanmu udah terjawab di sheet ini. MenmaSaku mungkin bakal putus di sheet depan. Tapi lihat aja nanti ya :D si ayam munculnya di sheet 41.

Chiriyuki Hikaru : em ano… ketentuan emang udah saya buat 500 word perchapter. Jadi kalo lebih dari itu udah termasuk bonus lho. Soalnya ini formatnya diary.

Lint27 : iya, sebentar lagi MenmaSaku putus hehe… Sakura Cuma mencoba ga gampang curiga aja. Soalnya juga ga baik kan kalo gampang berburuk sangka. Sasu bakal muncul di sheet 41.

Allihyun : hehe, iya, hubungan mereka udah mentok kayaknya, sheet depan mungkin MenmaSaku putus. Si ayam bakal muncul di sheet 41. Aku emang fokus selama 10 sheet ini menceritakan kehidupan Sakura tanpa Sasuke. :D

Salmonella Typhosa : belum kok, ini masih mencurigakan aja. Kita lihat di sheet depan ya. :D

Ruchie : haha, hubungan mereka sebenarnya termasuk langgeng lho, 2 tahun! Wajar aja kalo di suatu hubungan pasti tiba-tiba ada badai yang datang. :D

Guest : sudah terjawab di sheet ini. SS ketemu di sheet 41.

Menmasaku : hehe lihat nanti ya di sheet depan

Skyesphantom : thanks ne, kamu selalu teliti buat ngasih aku concrit. :D lama ya ga review di fic ini. ga tau kok rasanya kagen selama kamu ga muncul di ffn. Hehe… PKL itu singkatan dari Praktek Kerja Lapangan, biasanya anak-anak dari SMK yang sering ngelakuin itu. saya ga terlalu ngerti kehidupan anak kuliahan jadi saya buat seadanya aja. XD-ga tau kalo jurusan guru ada PKL-nya ato enggak- di sini Saku sudah lebih dewasa. Jadi dia udah bisa menerima kenyataan. :D

Alisha Blooms : hehe… makasih udah ngingetin. Saya biasanya males ngedit sih-ditendang ke Mars- lain kali saya usahain lebih teliti.

Guest 2 : iya, makasih reviewnya :D

Hanazono yuri : iya, ini update. SS ketemu di sheet 41.

Sasusaku : karena emang di sheet 31-40 menceritakan kehidupan Sakura tanpa Sasuke. :D maaf kalo mengecewakan, tapi plotnya emang sudah begitu.

Indira : hehe… harus sabar nunggu 6 sheet lagi kalau begitu. Berarti 6 minggu ya-ngakak innocent- XDD

Sakumori Haruna : iya, udah terjawab di sheet ini kan. makasih udah setia menunggu fic ini. :D

QRen : di sheet depan mungkin. Sasu muncul di sheet 41.

Utsukushii Haruhi : haha, bakalan terjawab di sheet depan tuh. Kira-kira mereka bakal putus enggak ya. XDD-dilempar-

RezaWarni1 : udah terjawab di sheet ini kan? :D

LiLo Yi Fan : iya, ini udah terjawab di sheet ini.

UchiHarunoKid : oh, salam kenal juga. Selamat datang di fandom SasuSaku, semoga betah di sini ya. :D

Rizuka haruno : salam kenal juga. Cara update fic sebelumnya kamu harus daftar dulu dif fn. Lalu baru bisa publish fic.

***Cara daftar : klik 'Sign Up' yang berada di pojok kanan atas halaman FFn. Isi data yang ada di kotak Sign Up, kemudian klik sign up dan kamu akan resmi terdaftar.

***Cara publish fic : klik 'Publish' yang berada di deret kiri halaman akun FFn, klik 'Document Manager', isi 'Label' untuk nama naskah cerita, klik kolom 'Method' atau tombol 'Choose…' untuk mengambil naskah cerita yang akan dipublish. Kemudian tekan 'submit document' dan naskah sudah di simpan. Kemudian tekan 'new story' dan tekan 'Guidelines'. Setelah membaca peraturan yang tercantum dalam Guidelines, tekan tombol yang berada di bawah bertulis 'Yes, I have read and and agreed to the content guidelines' lalu tekan 'new story', dalam kolom publish story pilih 'select category' untuk memilih kategori anime apa yang anda tulis ficnya. Kemudian klik continue lalu isi semua data yang ada dikotak tersebut dan tekan tombol 'publish story' dalam beberapa jam kedepan fic kamu akan muncul di archive FFn.

Karimahbgz : iya, semua bakalan terjawab di sheet-sheet selanjutnya. :D

Gled Tak Login : haha, sabar ne. :D udah terjawab di sheet ini kan

Makasih minna

Sign, Pink Uchiha


End file.
